


Вдоль обочины

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Что могло связать разведенного и потерявшего работу врача с сумасбродным мальчишкой из Риверсайда? Маккою было тридцать два, Кирку семнадцать, и они оба стояли на распутье, не зная, что делать со своей жизнью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ren Strangel  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Специально для команды WTF McKirk 2017 на ЗФБ 2017

Средний Запад переживал не лучшие дни, впрочем, как и Леонард Маккой. Пыльные пустые дороги, бескрайние поля, заброшенные фермы, перегонщики скота и огромные баннеры, сообщавшие о новых кредитных ставках — все это нагоняло тоску. Чем дальше Леонард углублялся на север, тем больше сомневался в правильности своего решения. Бросить все и поехать куда глаза глядят — на него это мало похоже. Еще каких-то полгода назад он не решился бы даже родной штат покинуть, а сейчас... Навигатор показывал, что до Риверсайда, того что в Айове, осталась пара сотен километров. Пара сотен километров таких же однообразных унылых пейзажей, изредка разбавляемых придорожными мотелями и закусочными, в которых ни один здравомыслящий человек не решился бы остановиться. А несмотря ни на что Леонард пока еще причислял себя к таковым.  
Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, он прибавил громкости, заставляя Бон Джови орать на полную, и вдавил в пол педаль газа. В отличие от старых пикапов Фордов и Мустангов его машина была не приспособлена для здешних дорог, но, в конце концов, и Маккой не был ковбоем.  
Когда он приобретал этот автомобиль, то и подумать не мог, что будет без гроша в кармане гнать по разбитым дорогам. Тогда он еще считался типичным представителем южной интеллигенции. Работа в частной клинике, лекции по поликлинической терапии в местном медколледже, фамильный дом, клочок земли с небольшим садом и жена-юрист.  
Кажется, Джослин настояла на том, чтобы купить Крайслер, обязательно красный и обязательно со складным верхом. Черт! Маккой выругался сквозь зубы. Даже единственное, что у него осталось — машина, и та напоминала о бывшей жене.  
За спиной у него диплом врача, трехлетняя дочь, проблемы с алкоголем и работа, с которой «попросили» убраться. Собственно, поэтому Леонард сейчас и гнал по Айове, поглядывая на навигатор и мечтая не заблудиться в этой стоящей столбом пыли или кукурузных полях.   
На самом деле он и не думал принимать помощь Кристины, а уж тем более посвящать ее в личные проблемы, но «Центральная Больница Риверсайда» звучало достаточно отвратительно, чтобы заинтересовать. М’Бенга рассказывал, что там не хватает сразу нескольких специалистов, и теперь Маккой понимал почему. Наверное, как раз из-за таких мест и росла статистика самоубийств. Бедность и запустение. Хотя... после нескольких месяцев сущего кошмара и пьянства такой расклад вполне устраивал Леонарда. Не хватало только крыши над головой, но эта проблема имела решение. Можно, конечно, снять номер в мотеле на пару недель или оккупировать ординаторскую, но южный джентльмен глубоко внутри подсказывал Маккою, что лучший вариант — это все-таки подыскать себе маленький домик на окраине города и уже там строить «светлое будущее».  
Риверсайд встретил его, как и любого чужака, настороженно. Даже в баре, куда Леонард наведался первым делом, чтобы перекусить и разузнать о жилье, на него подозрительно косились и перешептывались. Еще бы, в то время, когда каждый мечтал унести ноги отсюда, гости, да еще и на приличных машинах, были большой редкостью.  
Сопровождаемый скрипом половиц и дрянной мелодией, доносившейся из музыкального аппарата, МакКой прошел к стойке. Он так и не понял, как сумел уйти из этого заведения трезвым, ведь стулья, столы, да и сами постояльцы будто уже давно пропитались запахом пива, но факт оставался фактом. Не прошло и двадцати минут как Леонард уже сжимал в руке салфетку с адресом какой-то заброшенной фермы. Мужчина, согласившийся сдавать старый дом при условии, что деньги будут уплачены вперед, даже не пытался его прорекламировать. Никаких рассказов о прекрасном виде из окна или чудесных соседях, наоборот — пара слов о прогнивших балках, проблемах с электричеством и вывод в духе «вижу, брат, тебе большего и не нужно».  
Что ж, Маккою и правда большего и не нужно было. Сторговавшись, он заплатил мужчине, в два счета раскусившему его, за пару месяцев и отправился к своему пристанищу на ближайшие несколько месяцев.  
Заблудиться в городе с населением чуть более тысячи человек было проблематично. Однотипные, будто клонированные закусочные, маленькие кинотеатры, здание ратуши на главной площади. Все это настолько напоминало иллюстрацию какого-нибудь старого приключенческого романа, что Леонард на полном серьезе ожидал увидеть огромное казино на выезде из города, вроде тех, что держат в Оклахоме или Аризоне. Но вместо этого на окраине расположился торговый центр, который был едва ли не единственным напоминанием о том, что двадцать первый век наступил и здесь.   
Затарившись недельным запасом полуфабрикатов и ящиком пива, Маккой еще раз сверился с адресом фермы и свернул на проселочную дорогу. Черт возьми, этот сарай нашелся бы быстрей, дай хозяин географические координаты. Тогда данные хотя бы можно было вбить в навигатор, а так устройство отказывалось признавать существование такого адреса. «Поворачивай направо через километров семь как выедешь из города, ну или около того». Каким же нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы отдать деньги первому встречному за дом, который, может, даже не существовал? На каждой развилке стояло с десяток указателей, которые, в теории, должны были подсказать какой отворот ведет к какой ферме, но на деле надписи на большинстве табличек полустерлись, а некоторые буквы и вовсе отлетели. По всему было видно, что к чужакам здесь не привыкли. Маккой уже думал развернуться и поехать назад к центру города, когда из-за очередного поворота показалась вереница домов — шесть или семь строений, близко расположенных друг к другу. Может, когда-то все они принадлежали одному хозяину, но теперь каждый был огорожен отдельным забором и имел подъездную дорожку.   
Судя по указателю «Андервуд-авеню», Леонард наконец добрался до места. Оставалось только понять, какой из домов снял он. Хотя это было не так уж сложно. Почти во всех дворах стояла какая-то техника, сушилось белье, играли дети. Кроме одного, больше похожего на дом-призрак.   
Маккой был не рад соседям, но объективно понимал, что как бы того ни хотелось, оградиться от общества у него не получится. Да и в конце концов, в Атланте приходилось делить задний двор еще с двумя семьями, а здесь между домами было, как минимум, метров по сто-двести. Для чувства уединения вполне достаточно. С соседями Леонард знакомиться не планировал. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. У него и без назойливых фермером проблем хватало. Да взять хоть огромный замок, висевший на воротах и одним своим видом дававший понять, что так просто его не открыть.  
Тихо ругаясь себе под нос и проклиная и мужика из бара, и всю чертову Айову, Маккой добрых пятнадцать минут воевал с замком, прежде чем тот, жалобно скрипнув, все-таки поддался. Правда подъему испорченного настроения это не слишком поспособствовало.   
Как, впрочем, и затхлый, удушающий запах сырости, окутавший Леонарда, стоило только отпереть входную дверь и зайти в дом. Тут явно никто не жил последние год-два, а может и все десять. Проваленные половицы, мышеловки по углам и... блядь! Маккой выругался, нашарил распределительный щиток и щелкнул выключателем. Кто додумался притащить сюда уродливое чучело медведя?  
Переведя дух, он с удивлением отметил, что в желтоватом свете ламп помещение уже не казалось таким мрачным, разве что тканевые чехлы на мебели навевали ассоциации с каким-то малобюджетным ужастиком, которые Леонард на дух не переносил. Какой смысл смотреть на кровь и покалеченные тела на экране, если он каждый день видел их на работе?  
Беглый осмотр комнат подтвердил опасение — прежде чем начинать строить жизнь на новом месте, стоило сначала хорошенько потрудиться и привести жилище в божеский вид. Благо фронт работ был не так велик, изнутри дом оказался намного меньше, чем можно было вообразить. Длинный коридор, ведущий в пятиугольную гостиную, небольшая кухня со столовой и уборная на первом этаже, две спальни со смежной ванной на втором, плюс некогда шикарная, а сейчас прогнившая лестница и подвал, куда после найденного чучела Маккой спускаться пока не решился. Стрессов и так было достаточно. Он уже чувствовал отголоски приближающейся головной боли, но вместо того, чтобы закинуться снотворным и растянуться на диване, следующие несколько часов занимался тем, что открывал окна, надеясь выветрить стоявшую вонь, перетряхивал и развешивал на улице отсыревшие одеяла, воевал со стиральной машиной годов этак семидесятых и пытался приготовить что-нибудь из той дряни, которую купил в магазине. Вышло не очень-то съедобно, но пара бутылок пива удачно сгладила вкусовые ощущения.   
Это, наверное, был самый счастливый и спокойный вечер за прошедшие полгода. Еще вчера Маккой о таком и мечтать не мог. В кои-то веки жизнь не казалась таким беспросветным дерьмом. Более того, он был спокоен, трезв и... наверное, счастлив. Здесь, на этой богом забытой ферме, в ветхом доме, без работы, без денег он сидел на крыльце с бутылкой пива и иррационально чувствовал себя на своем месте. Ни шумный и деловой Чикаго или Бостон, ни сумасшедший Сан-Франциско, ни Нью-Йорк, куда Леонард зарекся соваться, не принесли бы такого удовлетворения.Там, в сердце кипящего города, точно нельзя остаться наедине с собой и мыслями.  
Леонарда уже начинало клонить в сон, когда резкий звук и грубая ругань заставили вздрогнуть. Сначала он не предал шуму значения, но буквально через минуту по его участку как ни в чем не бывало прошагал какой-то не то мужик, не то подросток.   
Какого черта? Здесь что, было принято, вламываться на частную территорию?   
— Эй, ты! — поднявшись на ноги, Маккой окликнул нарушителя. — Куда прешь?! Здесь частн...  
— Пошел на хрен, — пацан, судя по голосу, вместо того, чтобы испугаться и дать деру, на секунду остановился, вглядываясь в темноту, а потом двинулся в сторону соседней фермы.   
Леонард не знал сколько еще просидел на улице, пытаясь осмыслить наглое вторжение, и сколько бутылок успел прикончить. Видимо, достаточно, чтобы обнаружить себя утром на диване продрогшим, с затекшей спиной и раскалывающейся головой.  
Накинув на плечи тяжелый хозяйский плед, Маккой прошлепал в ванную и долго стоял под теплыми струями, надеясь хоть немного взбодриться. День предстоял тяжелый. Сегодня он должен был идти устраиваться на работу, но вместо квалифицированного, респектабельного врача сквозь мутное зеркало на него смотрел небритый, отекший мужчина, которому самому бы не помешало прокапать витамины.  
Правда, благодаря бритве, свежевыглаженной рубашке и крепкому кофе Леонарду все-таки удалось привести себя в божеский вид, а получасовая дорога под RHCP до больницы помогла восстановить и душевное спокойствие. Маккой даже не думал, что может так волноваться из-за работы. Ей богу, как будто мальчишка, идущий первый раз на собеседование, а не специалист с престижным дипломом и обширной практикой.  
Хотя кто сказал, что его вообще ждут в больнице Риверсайда? Леонард не очень привык доверять людям, но принимая предложение М`Бенги, находился в таком раздрае, что не озаботился даже тем, чтобы позвонить в больницу, переговорить с начальством или главным врачом. Вакантное место уже могли занять, если оно вообще существовало.  
Отгоняя мрачные мысли, он припарковал машину у Центральной больницы. Казенное здание со светлыми стенами навевало одновременно отвращение и ностальгию. Учась в университете, Маккой подрабатывал ночным дежурным в таком же учреждении. В то время он работал на износ, желая как можно быстрее набраться опыта и заработать на свидания с Джослин.  
— Вам чем-то помочь? — в первую секунду Леонарду показалось, что перед ним стоит бывшая жена. Но наваждение быстро прошло. Джослин ни за что не накрутила бы волосы и, да, белые халаты она терпеть не могла.   
— Здравствуйте. Леонард Маккой, — поняв, что пауза затянулась, он улыбнулся обеспокоенной медсестре. — Я при...  
— Маккой? — женщина смерила его изучающим взглядом. — А я вас так и представляла. Как там Атланта?  
— Пала в шестьдесят четвертом.   
— Ну... Мы ждали вас пару дней назад. Думали, уже не приедете, — шутку она не оценила, но оптимизма по поводу нового коллеги не поубавилось. — Я Кристина, Кристина Чепел, старшая медсестра. Вы ведь работали с доктором М`Бенгой в частной клинике? Что ж, здесь все устроено немного иначе, — потенциальная коллега неловко улыбнулась. — Я вас введу в курс дела, а заодно провожу к нашему главному врачу. Нужно будет обязательно оформиться.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Вы ведь травматолог? — спустя пару минут блуждания по переходам и коридорам поинтересовалась Кристина. — Нам такого специалиста как раз не хватает. Сами понимаете, фермеры народ не слишком-то осторожный, переломы, растяжения — дело привычное, — она выдержала паузу. — Кстати, если останетесь, имейте в виду, на дежурствах придется заниматься всем понемногу: швы, инородные тела — ну, любая помощь, которую можно оказать в приемном отделении.  
— Я знаю, что такое дежурство, — не сдержался и огрызнулся Леонард, но тут же исправился, попытавшись включить свое «южное обаяние», которым, по словам Джослин, морочил голову любой наивной барышне. — Кристина, я просто врач, пара лет в клинике ничего не меняет.  
— Вот уж сомневаюсь, — на «наивную барышню» Чепел была мало похожа. — Обычный доктор, значит? — она ухмыльнулась. — У нас здесь достаточно медсестер и интерны неплохие, колледж в Айова-сити исправно присылает выпускников, но врачи... Это редкость в наших краях.  
— К чему вы клоните? — МакКой напрягся.  
— Хочу знать, что соврать ФБР, когда они будут расспрашивать, — Кристина остановилась у какой-то двери. — Мы пришли. Вам сюда. Оформитесь, а потом возвращайтесь на пост, я выдам вам форму.  
— И можно будет заступать на смену?  
— Лео, мне бы ваше рвение!  
— Лучше Лен, и тогда уж на «ты», — не хватало ему только дурных ассоциаций. — Так что насчет смены?  
— Ты без пяти минут мой начальник, так что вопрос не по адресу.   
Тем же днем Маккой не раз вспоминал слова Кристины. На новом месте в его подчинении оказалось с десяток медсестер и обслуживающего персонала травматологии. Для начала хотелось познакомиться с новыми коллегами, но всю первую половину дня к нему, как по заказу, тянулась вереница пациентов — фермеры, мальчишки после футбольного матча, местные пьянчуги. А ближе к полудню Леонард имел удовольствие познакомиться с другой стороной новой должности. Собственно, в этом и заключалось главное отличие клиники от больницы Риверсайда. Переломы и растяжения были и там, и там, а вот с графиками дежурств, документацией, нуждающейся в подписи, жалобами, запросами на инвентаризацию он раньше не сталкивался.   
По большому счету, у него не было даже минутки, чтобы заскочить к Кристине выпить кофе, наоборот, когда Маккой наконец управился со всеми делами и глянул на часы, оказалось, что смена закончилась уже час назад. Возможно, именно этого ему и не хватало — хорошей встряски и работы, заполняющей все свободное время и не дававшей погрузиться в уныние.  
Тем более что домой Леонард вернулся уже затемно не имея ни сил, ни желания заниматься самобичеванием. Хотелось лишь включить радиоприемник и растянуться на диване, в пол уха слушая бейсбольный матч. В чужом городе, в пустом необжитом доме Маккой, на удивление, не чувствовал себя одиноким или покинутым. Наоборот, он наслаждался этим, зная, что некому выносить ему мозг по поводу загубленного ремонта, отсутствия денег, нежелания встречаться с «друзьями семьи» или нарушения корпоративной этики. В Риверсайде всем было плевать на него. По крайней мере так Леонард думал, пока ближе к полуночи тишину не нарушил громкий стук в дверь.  
Уже второй раз за сутки на его территорию вламывались без спроса. Видимо, ни заборы, ни ворота для местных не были препятствием, или же с ними просто не считались. По началу Маккой открывать непрошенному гостю не собирался, но, постояв с минуту у двери, решил, что лучше уж сразу расставить все точки над «i» и объяснить недалеким соседям, что знакомиться он ни с кем не собирается и пироги к порогу таскать тоже не стоит.  
— Ну наконец-то! — поздним гостем, к удивлению Маккоя, оказалась взволнованная женщина. Растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, наспех застегнутая кофта поверх легкого платья... Если бы не решительный взгляд, Леонард бы подумал, что она попала в беду. Но жизнь много раз давала понять, что внешность обманчива, а уж тем более внешность женщины. И вскоре ему пришлось в очередной раз убедиться в этом. — Пойдемте со мной.  
— Что? — глупо переспросил Маккой. Эту ночь он рассчитывал провести без приключений и без решительных незнакомок, если уж начистоту.  
— Вы же врач?  
— Вам нужна помощь? — еще пару лет назад он бы сломя голову бросился туда, где она требовалась. Однако, за годы работы Леонард уяснил, что в любой больнице есть дежурные специалисты, а он сам имеет право на отдых. Профессиональная деформация, наверное?  
— А по мне не заметно? — женщина спустилась с крыльца и повернулась к Маккою. — Вы идете?  
— Подождите, мы не знакомы, я не знаю, что...  
— Если вы помогаете только знакомым... — она развела руками. — Я Вайнона Кирк, а вы врач. Маккартни, Маккинли, не суть. Руку я вам пожму в более подходящей обстановке, а пока...  
— Мне нужно взять чемоданчик, — Леонард понял, что отпираться дальше бессмысленно. Вайнона не выглядела так, будто на ее кухне кто-то истекает кровью или лежит с пеной у рта. Пес, поранивший лапу, жар у ребенка — наверняка что-то в этом духе, иначе она и правда бы давно вызвала 911, а не побежала к незнакомцу за помощью.   
— Может расскажите, что случилось? — уже спеша за Вайноной по неосвещенному двору, спросил Маккой.  
— У сына что-то с рукой. Вывихнута или сломана, черт его разбери. Вы врач, вы и посмотрите.  
— Кстати, откуда вы знаете, что я врач? — Леонард, конечно, догадывался с какой скоростью расползаются слухи в маленьком городке, но он приехал сюда всего сутки назад!  
— Кристина рассказала, — бросила Вайнона, открывая калитку соседнего дома. — Ферма Киров, добро пожаловать.   
— Так, значит, мы все-таки соседи?  
— Думаете, я бы за километр к вам побежала?  
— Не знаю-не знаю, — буркнул себе под нос Леонард, проходя в дом. В отличие от подобия сарая, которое он снимал, жилище Кирков представляло из себя настоящее семейное гнездо с обшарпанными деревянными полами и барахлом, заботливо рассованным по углам. Маккой бы с удовольствием поразглядывал заставленную гостиную, если бы его внимание не привлек парень, сидевший на краю дивана. От него исходили волны раздражения и злости, которые буквально заполняли комнату.  
— Я так понимаю, это и есть пациент? — хмыкнул Леонард, подходя к дивану.   
— Кого ты притащила? — бросил парень, обращаясь к Вайноне. На грубость Маккой не обратил никакого внимания, понимая, что это может быть реакцией на боль, но вот голос... Его он уже где-то слышал.  
— Доктор Леонард Маккой.  
— Доктор? — парень закатил глаза. — Круто.  
— Джеймс! — строго одернула... видимо, сына Вайнона. — Дай врачу себя осмотреть.  
— А больше ему ничего не дать? — тут же съязвил парень, и до Маккоя наконец дошло, где он слышал эти интонации раньше. Ну конечно, вчера вечером этот самый мальчишка возвращался домой по его участку и не слишком-то церемонился с новым соседом.   
— Что случилось? — он обращался исключительно к Джеймсу, но Вайнона опередила сына.  
— Рукой пошевелить не может, что-то хрустнуло и... вы же врач, вы и разберитесь, — Леонард общался с этим семейством не больше десяти минут, но уже понимал, что так просто от них не отвяжешься.  
— Зачем мне вообще врач?! — возмутился было Кирк, но стоило МакКою дотронуться до больного плеча, как вопрос отпал сам собой. Парень дернулся от боли, но стоически не проронил ни звука.   
— Что такое? Так больно? — встрепенулась Вайнона, но Леонард тут же жестом велел ей замолчать.  
— Думаю, вам стоит выйти, — он мягко приобнял мать Джеймса за плечи и подтолкнул к выходу. — Может, чаю?  
— Да, конечно, — Маккой был удивлен, что такая женщина как Вайнона его послушала; с Кирком-младшим справиться оказалось сложнее. За время работы в частной клинике он почти забыл каково это, лечить пациента, которому помощь даром не нужна. Особенно если этот пациент в добавок ко всему — колючий обозленный подросток.  
— Так это ты вчера ночевал на крыльце? — хмыкнул тот, как только мать вышла за дверь.  
— Да, а что? — Леонард насторожился.  
— Да так... ничего. Просто подумал, что к соседу какой-то бродяга влез и... Ай, поосторожней! — Джеймс дернулся, не давая дотронуться до себя.  
— Может расскажешь, что случилось? — Маккой осторожно осмотрел руку на предмет перелома. Он подозревал, что парень нарвался на драку в школе или, может, баре, а это могло быть чревато как простыми растяжениями, так и более сложными травмами.   
— А какая разница? Это не влияет ни на диагноз, ни на способ лечения.  
— Не умничай, — усмехнулся Леонард. — Я так понимаю, тебе не впервой? Часто кулаками машешь?  
— Не твое, блядь, дело. Поласковей можно?! — Джеймс взвыл, когда Маккой, поняв, что это всего лишь вывих, без предупреждения попытался вправить его.   
— Девчонкам своим так говорить будешь, — пара отточенных движений и сустав встал на место.  
— Мудак, мне же больно!  
— Повежливее, Джеймс, — Маккой был доволен проделанной работой, и поэтому мог позволить себя шутливый тон.  
— Я Джим, — буркнул парень, потирая травмированное плечо.   
— Тогда мой тебе совет, Джим. Постарайся больше не влезать в неприятности. Знаю, что тебе советы побоку, но не строй из себя супергероя, кости не из титана, — Леонард сам толком не знал, зачем полез с нравоучениями, это было не в его правилах, но… Вайнону, наверняка ежедневно воюющую с сыном, просто стало жаль.  
— У вас все в порядке? — стоило только подумать об этом, как она, видимо, услышав вскрик, заглянула в гостиную.  
— Более чем. — пожал плечами Маккой и взял в руки не пригодившуюся аптечку. — Надеюсь, у Джима есть голова на плечах, но все-таки проследите, чтобы он поумерил свой пыл. Хотя бы на ближайшие пару дней.  
— Легко сказать, — Вайнона тяжело вздохнула, но потом встрепенулась и кокетливо поправила прическу, — Вы нас извините, если в следующий раз что-то случится...  
— Вы тут же вызовите 911, — Леонарду хотелось сразу обозначить границы «добрососедского общения». — А пока... мне пора.  
— До встречи, Боунс, — уже ему в спину насмешливо бросил Джим, но, к счастью Маккою, хватило ума не выяснять, что тот имел в виду.  
По большому счету, он предпочел бы никогда больше не пересекаться с семейством Кирков. В его жизни хватало так называемых «сильных» женщин, а места для трудного подростка вовсе не находилось. Но глупо было думать, что выйдет так просто отвязаться.   
И да, уже следующим вечером в дверь снова барабанили, вот только теперь это оказался Джим. Видимо, вчера после ухода Маккоя мать задала ему еще ту трепку. Он больше не смотрел с вызовом и не выглядел озлобленным, скорее просто недовольным или даже замученным.  
— Чего тебе? — понимая, что пауза затянулась, наконец буркнул Леонард.  
— Ничего, — не стесняясь, Кирк заглянул через его плечо. — Мать прислала.  
— И? — Маккой прикрыл дверь, давая понять, что гостей сегодня не ждал.  
— Чего тут непонятного? — закатил глаза парень. — После вчерашнего она считает, что мы теперь перед тобой в долгу, так что... Я сегодня типа в роли бесплатной рабочей силы.   
Несколько развязная подростковая манера разговора резанула по ушам. Леонард привык, что люди, приходящие на прием, ведут себя максимально вежливо и даже кротко, а Джим намеренно подчеркивал, что ему плевать на то, что о нем подумают. И в этом они были похожи.   
— Вы мне ничего не должны Я только выполнял свою работу.  
— Иди это матери объясни, — не дождавшись приглашения, Кирк нагло поднырнул под руку Маккоя, и тому оставалось лишь растерянно пройти за Джимом в гостиную. Черт, этот парень одновременно и безумно раздражал, и восхищал своей уверенностью и какой-то простотой. Складывалось впечатление, что все это не дешевая бравада, а его естественно поведение.   
— А ты всегда ее слушаешься?  
— У меня есть выбор? — Джим усмехнулся, вот только провести Леонарда не удалось. Почему-то казалось, что парня невозможно заставить делать что-то против воли, и что он здесь совсем не по указке матери, точнее, не только поэтому. Хотя следующая фраза несколько разуверила Маккоя. — Я не собираюсь торчать тут до ночи, чего делать нужно? На участке сажать что-нибудь собираешься? Он, конечно, хреновый, но...  
— Полегче, — пришлось осадить парня. — Я только вчера тебе плечо вправил, так что обойдемся без этого.  
— Ну как хочешь. Только сразу говорю, в остальном от меня толку мало. Готовить не умею, ремонтировать что-то тоже, — Джим принялся расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь придумать как именно может «помочь» соседу. — Фу, ну и пылища! И чехлы жуткие! Ты вообще чем-нибудь кроме дивана пользуешься?  
— Нет. И если уж так хочешь помочь, то можешь их снять, — вот этот вариант Леонарду действительно понравился. У него до этих чехлов в ближайшее время руки бы точно не дошли.  
Кирк бойко взялся за дело. Сдвинув все пожитки Маккоя, до сих пор лежащие в коробках, к стене, он принялся раскутывать шкафы и стулья, сдергивая чехлы и поднимая облачка пыли.   
Понаблюдав за ним несколько минут, Леонард отправился на кухню. Да, возможно за Джимом нужен был глаз да глаз, но после восьмичасовой смены безумно хотелось есть. К счастью, холодильник под завязку был забит полуфабрикатами, готовящимися за пять-десять минут, если верить упаковке. Не самая полезная еда, но для одинокого мужчины самое то.  
— Чем так воняет? — через какое-то время из комнаты послышался голос Кирка.  
— Едой, чем еще?  
— Резиной? Химий? — появившись на кухне, тот с любопытством заглянул в микроволновку. — Ты уверен, что это съедобно?  
— Обычные полуфабрикаты, — Маккой искренне не понимал, чем замороженный бифштекс заслужил такое внимание. — В супермаркете не такой уж большой выбор. Что продают, то и готовлю.   
— В супермаркете? Чувак, мы на ферме, здесь можно есть все, что на глаза попадется, — Джим, уставился на него, как на пришельца. Хотя по сути Маккой им и был. Ему не приходило в голову, что на участке можно что-то выращивать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы потом употреблять это в пищу.   
— И что? Мне теперь кукурузой давиться? — Леонард демонстративно открыл микроволновку и потянулся за тарелкой. — По-твоему я похож фермера?  
— Неа, ты похож на какого-нибудь беглого преступника. Ну, знаешь, типа убийцы в белых халатах и все такое, — беспечно бросил Кирк, а Маккой от неожиданности чуть бифштексом не подавился.  
— Какого черта? Ты фильмов что ли пересмотрел?  
— Я вообще телевизор не смотрю, — Кирк улыбнулся, словно гордился этим. — Но сам подумай, кто по своей воле с юга, — он осекся. — Не смотри так, по акценту ж понятно... потащится в сраный Риверсайд? Да еще и налегке, у тебя из вещей пара коробок от силы, бросив карьеру, дом и дочку, кстати, тоже.  
— Дочку? — Леонард опешил. Откуда Джим вообще мог знать о Джоанне, только если...  
— В одной из коробок лежали фотки, прямо сверху, — парень инстинктивно попятился назад, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего.  
— Блядь, кто тебе разрешал по чужим вещам лазить?! — Маккой не ожидал от себя такой реакции, но крышу будто сорвало. — Кто ты вообще такой, чтобы...  
— Эй, Боунс, — Кирк выставил перед собой руки, словно ожидая нападения, — я даже не заглядывал в хреновы коробки, она сверху лежала. Я не знал, что ты так взбе...  
— Выметайся отсюда! Живо! — умом он понимал, что скорее всего так и было. Парень не лазил по вещам и ничего не вынюхивал, но Леонард был не готов пускать в свою жизнь чужих людей и позволять им давить на больные мозоли.   
— Да пошел ты! — Джим мгновенно среагировал на вспышку гнева, вмиг выпустив шипы.  
Когда за ним с грохотом захлопнулась дверь, Маккой устало опустился на стул и рефлекторно потянулся к фляжке в нагрудном кармане. Вот только ее на месте не оказалось. Кто-то, кажется, обещал начать новую, трезвую жизнь.  
Он не мог позволить Киркам с их совершенно очевидной привычкой лезть в чужие дела выбить себя из колеи. Не сейчас. Леонард обещал дочери вернуться, но вернуться совсем другим человеком. Бывшая была права, и как бы ни хотелось обратного, каждый ее упрек имел под собой основание. Он был неважным мужем и отцом, подолгу пропадающим на работе, пьющим больше меры и срывающимся по любому поводу. Немудрено, что однажды вечером его вещи демонстративно выставили на улицу и попросили убраться из собственного дома. К этому все и шло.   
Переезд должен был стать для Маккоя встряской, возможностью взять себя в руки и, как бы банально это ни звучало, начать все заново. Глядишь, месяц другой и Джослин даст добро на встречу с дочерью. Может, даже отправит ее в Айову на лето, кто знает.   
Только это следовало сначала заслужить. Бывшая, конечно, была сукой, но при этом женщиной весьма и весьма неглупой, уж ее-то не удастся провести как новых коллег, которые в докторе Маккое, казалось, души не чаяли. Они знали только то, о чем Леонард сам пожелал рассказать, и ничего не подозревали о другой его стороне, из-за которой он вылетел с прошлой должности...  
В Центральной больнице Риверсайда Маккой работал меньше недели, но для местных врачей и медсестер уже успел стать своим. Этому немало способствовала его должность, предполагавшая общение с персоналом отделения, и слухи, которыми успела обрасти личность Леонарда Маккоя. Каждый день на обеде он с интересом слушал сплетни и развенчивал некоторые слишком уж неправдоподобные мифы. Кажется, Леонард поспешил обвинить Джима в неуемной фантазии. Едва ли не у каждого находилась своя «версия» того, что забыл в Риверсайде молодой перспективный врач и какие у него скелеты в шкафу.   
Не считая повышенного интереса к своей персоне, на новом месте Маккоя все устраивало. Работы было много, но впервые за долгие годы он ловил от этого настоящий кайф, однако по настоянию Кристины пока не брал ночные дежурства. Полная смена и бесконечный поток пациентов заставляли Леонарда выкладываться по полной.   
Возвращаясь по вечерам домой, он наслаждался тишиной, отдыхая от несносных медсестер, недовольных посетителей... в общем, от извечной суеты больницы.   
Поминутно расписанный режим дня пошел Маккою на пользу. В кои-то веки сошли на нет проблемы со сном. Он засыпал едва голова касалась подушки и открывал глаза со звоном будильника. Никаких вечеринок у соседей, загулявших пьяниц или сигналящих машин, только тишь и спокойствие... По крайней мере так было до этой ночи.   
— Я сказал живо открой дверь! — Леонард рывком проснулся и сразу же подумал, что вернулся хозяин дома, но, прислушавшись, понял, что крик доносился с дороги. — Блядь, мне долго еще тут стоять? Я же не просто так сюда приперся, я извиниться, может, хочу! Как же вы меня заебали...  
Поднявшись с кровати, Маккой подошел к окну и даже не удивился, увидев какого-то мужчину под окнами Кирков, в которых несмотря на поздний час горел свет. Нетрудно было догадаться, что этот поток не то извинений, не то оскорблений предназначен Вайноне. Может, у них с мужем, ну или кто он ей, подобное в порядке вещей, вот только Леонард, перебрался в такую глушь не для того, чтобы слушать ночные сцены.  
— Эй, — он приоткрыл окно. — Да, да, ты. Кончай этот концерт.  
— Что? — мужик даже не понял откуда шел звук. Глупо повертев головой по сторонам, он продолжил сыпать угрозами. — Серьезно, пусти по-хорошему, а не то... Какого хера ты вообще кого-то слушаешь?! Да я этого щенка...  
Таких храбрецов Маккой знал не понаслышке. Обычно все заканчивалось одинаково: доморощенных ревнивцев посреди ночи привозили на скорой с перебитым носом или сломанной челюстью, или если «героев» не находилось, с утра на прием приходили их барышни, неловко упавшие с лестницы или поскользнувшиеся в ванне.  
Леонарду казалось, что Вайнона подобного не допустит, и поэтому, натягивая джинсы и спускаясь вниз, он убеждал себя в том, что идет не помочь Киркам, а отстоять свой заслуженный сон.   
Конечно, разумнее было вызвать полицию, но Маккой очень сомневался в том, что те приедут в считанные минуты, если вообще приедут. Наверняка подобные сцены здесь не редкость.  
Он надеялся, что мужика отпугнет сама попытка постороннего вмешаться, но все равно по пути зачем-то прихватил ржавую лопату, стоявшую вместе с остальными инструментами у сарая. Да уж, злой, растрепанный, в одних джинсах и с лопатой наперевес, Маккой, наверное, производил сильное впечатление. Видела бы его сейчас Джослин...  
— Просил же заткнуться! — выйдя на дорогу, он решительно направился к нарушителю спокойствия. — Три часа ночи, мать твою!  
— Ты вообще кто? — мужик удивленно уставился на Маккоя. — Это не твое дело! Или, — он перевел взгляд с Леонарда на окна Кирков и обратно, — ты ее новый ебырь?! Зашибись...  
— Полегче, я живу напротив, и если ты не закроешь свой рот...  
— То что? Отходишь меня лопатой? Ну-ну, — мужчина не просто не испугался, наоборот, внезапный соперник распалил его еще больше, и Леонард засомневался в том, стоило ли вмешиваться.  
— И заодно полицию вызову.  
— Тебя самого скрутят, — огрызнулся горе-ухажер, но, кажется, этот аргумент все-таки возымел свое действие. Да и, в конце концов, он наверняка впервые встретил решительный отпор. Маккой по опыту знал, что такие пьяницы сильные только на словах.  
— Сомневаюсь. Я в отличие от тебя трезвый. Думаешь, в случае чего, кому поверят? — для пущей убедительности он пригрозил лопатой. — Вали отсюда по-хорошему.   
— Я тебе еще покажу, что бывает с теми, кто лезет не в свое дело! — мужик зло сплюнул на газон, но отступил, продолжая материться себе под нос.  
— Ага, конечно, только проспись для начала, — уже давно ничто так не тешило эго Леонарда, как эта маленькая победа. Он даже обрадовался, когда на пути к собственному дому его окликнула Вайнона. Как ни крути, а выставить себя героем перед женщиной было приятно.  
— Леонард, подождите! Я сейчас спущусь.  
Здравый смысл подсказывал, что нужно извиниться, попросить больше не присылать сына в качестве помощника и как можно быстрее ретироваться, но вместо этого, увидев вышедшею Вайнону, он почему-то принялся оправдываться:  
— Я тут не геройствую, так что благодарить не нужно, — буркнул Маккой. — Этот мудак не давал мне спать, вот и все.   
— Он тут всех достал, меня в особенности, — вздохнула женщина, поправляя накинутую на плечи шаль. — Как насчет бутылочки пива? Не в качестве благодарности, раз вам она не нужна, а в качестве, ну, скажем психологической разгрузки. Мне точно не помешает.  
— Да и мне тоже, — честно признался Леонард. Ему всегда было трудно устоять перед двумя вещами: женщинами, попавшими в беду, и выпивкой.  
Хотя... кажется, к первому пункту Вайнона все-таки не имела никакого отношения. Прошло от силы пара минут, а они уже сидели на крыльце в компании двух бутылок холодного пива. Замени его на вино и вкупе со старым пледом, брошенным на ступеньки, и приглушенным светом небольших фонариков... Это настраивало бы на определенный лад.  
— Джим ничего не скажет?  
— Насчет того, что вы посреди ночи сидите у нас на крыльце? — она усмехнулась. — Не думаю.  
— Нет, о том, что я разобрался с... — честно говоря, Маккоя не знал, кем является Киркам тот пьяный мужик.  
— Фрэнком. Его зовут Фрэнк, и он мне, слава богу, не муж, — Вайнона на секунду задумалась. — А Джим... Джим бы точно обозлился на вас. Точнее на то, что это не он прогнал Фрэнка. Джиму нравится воображать себя взрослым и лезть на рожон. Поэтому впервые, пожалуй, я рада, что понятия не имею, где шатается ночью мой сын.  
— Рада?  
— Мы перешли на «ты»? Давно пора, — она чокнулась с Маккоем бутылкой и, сделав глоток, пояснила. — Только не нужно делать из меня плохую мать. Ты уже имел удовольствие общаться с Джимом. Ярлык трудного подростка на него точно не повесишь. Драки, прогулы, выпивка — все это имеет место, но на самом деле он не такой, — Леонард задумчиво кивнул. И правда, Кирк, представший в их первую встречу озлобленным, грубым, отказывающимся идти на контакт с трудом соотносился с тем парнем, который после так рьяно хотел его отблагодарить.. Вайнона пояснила причину такой внушительной разницы. — Джордж, отец Джима, погиб сразу после рождения сына, так что, наверное, я сама его упустила. Не так-то просто поддерживать ферму и пытаться строить карьеру с двумя детьми на руках.   
— Двумя?  
— У меня есть еще старший сын — Сэм. Джим считает, что брат его бросил... нас бросил. Но это не так. Он поступил в университет на востоке, но планирует вернуться после окончания. У него даже есть какой-то бизнес-план по развитию фермы, — в ее голосе слышалась гордость. — Но разве Джиму это объяснишь?  
— Не маленький мальчик, должен понимать, — Маккою захотелось ее приобнять, но он сдержался. Вряд ли эта история была рассказана, чтобы разжалобить. Скорее, Вайноне просто требовалось выговориться.   
— Ему всего семнадцать, в этом возрасте трудно что-то... понимать. Особенно если в его годы отец уже был зачислен в Вест-Пойнт, брат поступил в Нью-Йоркский Университет, а Джим... по-прежнему сидит в Риверсайде, — Вайнона сделала еще один глоток. — Вдобавок Фрэнк подливает масла в огонь.  
— А герой сегодняшней ночи тут причем? — не то чтобы Маккою хотелось разбираться в хитросплетениях отношений между Кирками, но алкоголь развязал язык.  
— Мы с ним живем... точнее жили некоторое время вместе. Достаточное, чтобы пусть и не воспитывать, все равно поздно, но хотя бы позволять давать советы Джиму. Вот только ему насрать и на советы, и на самого Фрэнка. Они постоянно цапались по поводу и без. Видите ли, Фрэнк не отвечает высоким критерия «гения среднего запада»... Да, у него нет стоящего образования, сомнительный заработок, проблемы с выпивкой... — она осеклась, переведя взгляд на Леонарда. — Думаешь, наверное, что я не разборчива в мужчинах и ставлю их выше сына. Все не так. Этот придурок орал под окнами из-за того, что я его выгнала. Они с Джимом в очередной раз повздорили пару дней назад, и Фрэнк... Он того не стоит,— Вайнона замолчала, а Леонард сложил два и два. Нетрудно было догадаться, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее, раз сожитель в итоге оказался на улице. Например, вывернутое плечо сына. Что ж, Вайнона заслуживала уважения.  
— Ну и холодно же у вас марте, — Маккою не хотелось и дальше тянуть из женщины откровенные признания. Их за сегодняшнюю ночь было предостаточно, так что он предпочел, пусть и не слишком удачно, но сменить тему.  
— Кристина, кажется, говорила, что ты из Джорджии? По сравнению с югом у нас тут и правда прохладно.  
— Кстати о Кристине, — Леонард тяжело поднялся на ноги. — Меня убьют, если опоздаю на утренний прием.  
— Она на тебя молится, — тут же парировала Вайнона. — Но да, уже поздно. Тебе на работу через пару часов. Спасибо, что составил компанию и...  
— Я уже говорил, хватит меня благодарить, лучше пообещай, что в следующий раз, а он точно будет, я таких мудаков знаю, сразу вызовешь полицию.  
— Торжественно клянусь, — она отсалютовала МакКою полупустой бутылкой.   
После той ночи Леонарда понял, что жить изолировано на своем клочке земли у него не получится. Хочется того или нет, но Кирки, да и другие немногочисленные соседи будут присутствовать в его жизни, в его буднях и быту. Крики Фрэнка под окнами слышала вся улица, от размытой ливнем дороги тоже страдали все соседи, так что однажды, когда у Маккоя посреди ужина вырубило свет, он точно знал, что не пройдет и десяти минут как в дверь постучатся. Если пробки выбивало в одном из домов, то света не было и в соседних. Леонард догадывался из-за чего: лет тридцать-сорок назад, все это было одной фермой и питал ее один генератор. Вот только на чьей территории тот находился Маккой понятия не имел.  
Отыскав на кухне фонарь, Леонард первым делом решил наведаться к Киркам. Уж они-то должны знать от чего питаются теплицы, и, честно говоря, Вайнона с сыном по-прежнему были единственными в округе людьми, с которыми он общался. Именно поэтому, когда Леонард вышел со своего участка на дорогу, идущую вдоль домов, и столкнулся с небольшой группой людей, он не сразу признал в них соседей. Хотя кому бы еще пришло в голову посреди ночи шляться по здешней глуши, да еще и в кромешной тьме?  
— Вы новый сосед? Врач, да? — одна из трех женщин сделала шаг вперед. — У вас ведь тоже света нет?  
— Как видите, — Маккой окинул взглядом близлежащие дома, ни в одном из которых не горели окна.  
— Тогда пойдемте с нами. Каждый раз одно то же. Проклятые Кирки!   
— А что с ними не так? — Леонарда несколько сбило с толку такое замечание.  
— Да кто их разберет, — запричитала уже какая-то пожилая леди. — Генератор-то общий, и стоит он на их участке. Видите ли, раньше Кирки всей этой землей владели!  
— Сколько лет боремся, а все одно. Давно уже пора переделать электросеть, так нет же. Некому этим заняться!  
— Давайте без паники. Генератор ваш перенести я не обещаю, но со светом разберусь, — Леонард бы легко дотянул до утра без электричества, но отчего-то не хотелось, чтобы вся эта компания недовольных дамочек заявилась посреди ночи к Киркам. А у них полуночные встречи становились своеобразной традицией.   
— Как же, как же, мой муж тоже постоянно обещает что-то сделать и где результат?  
— Не знаю, что там обещает ваш муж, но свет скоро появится. Не волнуйтесь, — видимо, Маккою было суждено стать местным героем. Так что, не теряя времени, он снова отправился на подмогу Киркам.   
— ...все уже почти готово, я почти что... — кажется, открывший дверь Джим ожидал увидеть на пороге компанию тех женщин, но обнаружив там Маккоя, заметно расслабился. — А, это ты... Света ни у кого нет.   
— Я в курсе, — после рассказа Вайноны Леонард обещал себе пересмотреть отношение к парню, но на деле это было не так просто. — Где мать?  
— Наверху, — Джим прищурился, словно ожидая подвоха.  
— Может впустишь меня?  
— Зачем? Я же сказал, все почти готово.   
— Джим, кто там? — послышался голос Вайноны из глубины дома. — Если эта та взбалмошная...  
— Это Боунс.  
— Какой еще Боунс? — уже через несколько секунд женщина появилась в коридоре. — Леонард? Я даже не удивлена. Снова пришел спасти меня посреди ночи?  
— На этот раз по наводке тех самых дам, визита которых вы, видимо, дожидались, — боже, ее игривый тон почти заставил Маккоя покраснеть. Еще пара таких фразочек и Вайнона чего доброго подумает, что он клеится к ней!  
— Чего? В смысле, снова спасти? — Джим тут же навострил уши. Видимо, мать ничего не рассказала про приход Фрэнка и, судя по тому как она жестом велела парню заткнуться, даже не планировала. — Ма, я что-то не понял...  
— Джеймс, помолчи, — женщина улыбнулась Леонарду. — У нас тут постоянные проблемы со светом.  
— О да, про генератор уже слышал. Кстати, где он? Давайте-ка гляну, что там можно сделать.  
— Эй, я вообще-то почти починил его, — Кирк, оказавшийся за бортом разговора, начал раздражаться. На лицо синдром дефицита внимания. — Нам не нужна помощь. Я сам могу...  
— Можешь, ну конечно, наверное, поэтому мы до сих пор без света сидим, — мать жестко осадила его, и даже Маккой почувствовал, что это перебор. Он не мог понять какой смысл сначала сокрушаться над тем, что сын не может найти себе занятие, а потом самой умалять его достоинство. — Пусть Леонард посмотрит.  
— Да, но... — ему не хотелось усугублять ситуацию и настраивать парня против себя. — Мне понадобится помощь Джима, пусть мне все покажет.   
К счастью, на этот раз Вайнона не стала встревать, и Маккой вслед за Джимом отправился на край участка Кирков, где темным пятном виднелась хозяйственная постройка. Парень шел впереди, громко сопя, стараясь держать дистанцию. Немудрено, кто он ему такой? Сосед, еще недавно ни с того ни с сего выставивший с порога?   
Наблюдая за общением Вайноны с сыном, Леонард все больше жалел о своей несдержанности. Он не знал каково это — воспитывать подростка, да еще и в одиночку, но был уверен, что постоянные упреки и тычки — не выход. Попробуй тут не обозлиться на всех.  
— Джим, послушай — Маккой неловко хлопнул парня по плечу, пока тот усердно тряс потрескивающий фонарь. — Я хотел извиниться за то, что тогда на тебя накричал и выгнал.  
— Блядь, — Кирк с силой ударил по фонарю. — В такой темноте мы...Что? — он удивленно уставился на Леонарда. — Извиниться? Забей, мне плевать.  
— Черта с два! Я видел как ты отреагировал на слова матери.  
— Это не твое дело, — Джим зло пнул несчастный генератор. — И вообще, ты вызвался вернуть людям свет, а не мне мораль читать. Хотя... — он скривился, — электрик из тебя, видимо, такой же хреновый, как и психолог.  
— Вот уж нет, курс психологии в университете я освоил на отлично, — Леонард усмехнулся, про себя отмечая, что мастер из него и правда неважный. С такими древними агрегатами, как этот, он дела не имел. — Потому я и говорю, что твоя мать...  
— Так вот оно что, — Кирк присвистнул. — Ну-ну, так я и думал.  
— Ты не так меня понял... — хотел спасти ситуацию Маккой, но было поздно.  
— Нет, это ты не понял. Через меня до нее не доберешься. Не, вообще не вариант.  
Такое заявление не просто удивило, ошарашило Леонарда. Он ведь хотел поддержать парня, извиниться, но вместо этого снова задел. Нетрудно было догадаться, что после череды потенциальных «отчимов», после Фрэнка, к каждому мужчине, так или иначе имевшего виды на Вайнону, Джим будет относиться с определенной долей осторожности.   
И чтобы не усугублять положение требовалось срочно прояснить ситуацию!  
— Ни до твоей матери, ни до кого-либо еще я добираться не собираюсь. Период не тот, — куда-то в нутро генератора буркнул Маккой.  
— И как это понимать? — уже заинтересованно протянул Кирк.  
— Слушай, парень, ты думаешь, я тут из альтруистических порывов перед тобой распинаюсь и извиняюсь? Вот уж нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы лет через двадцать ты оказался на обочине жизни.  
— Типа в Риверсайде?  
— Типа да, — съязвил Леонард. — Думаешь, я от хорошей жизни сюда приехал? У меня была семья, дочь, как ты успел узнать, а еще куча проблем из-за моего хренового характера, алкоголя и привычки бегать от трудностей, — Маккоя понесло, он не совсем понимал зачем рассказывает это Джиму. — После развода, раздела имущества не в мою, стоит сказать, пользу, запрета видеться с дочерью, меня вдобавок ко всему выперли с работы. Казалось, весь мир ополчился против меня, но на деле, — он горько усмехнулся, — можешь злиться и обижаться сколько угодно, но миру... На самом деле миру на тебя плевать, и лучше понять это в семнадцать, чем в тридцать.  
Джим хотел что-то ответить, но потом нахмурился и, видимо, решил промолчать. Леонард записал это достижение на свой счет. Если парню нечего было сказать или он наконец предпочел задуматься, прежде чем открывать рот, значит Маккою удалось донести смысл своей речи.   
Дальше они работали в тишине. Ну как работали... Леонард наивно надеялся, что он просто заново запустит генератор и дернет рубильник, но все оказалось гораздо сложнее. Настолько допотопная система электроснабжения ему раньше не попадалась, так что пришлось попотеть. Только на то, чтобы удалить изоленту, которой кто-то заботливо обмотал чуть ли не весь генератор, ушло добрых полчаса!  
— Это ведь ты придумал?  
— Ну да, — кажется Джим гордился, что благодаря ему агрегат работал на последнем издыхании. — С крутыми инструментами кто угодно может быть мастером, а ты попробуй справиться подручными средствами.  
— Сомнительное заявление, — хмыкнул Маккой, шаря фонарем по сараю. — И много ты чего таким образом... починил?  
— Достаточно.  
— Здесь и проводку нужно менять, и сам генератор...  
— Ага, конечно, может еще скажешь откуда на это все деньги взять?  
— Однажды закончится тем, что произойдет замыкание и все мы тут погорим к черту, — разобравшись с проводами, Леонард рискнул и все-таки дернул рубильник.   
— Так в чем проблема? Купи сам новый генератор, если такой умный или, — Кирк кивнул на вспыхнувшую лампу, — сам все почини.  
— Я не то чтобы... — начал Маккой, но потом осекся. Денег у него сейчас не было, ровно как и желания сгореть во сне, а в предложении Джима присутствовала доля здравого смысла. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Маккой одновременно ждал и боялся своих первых выходных в Риверсайде. Нет, технически он провел на новом месте уже полторы недели, но весь прошлый уикенд пришлось трудиться в больнице, стараясь в свободное время разобраться с бюрократией, обрушившейся в государственной больнице. Будь на то его воля, Леонард бы и эту субботу провел на работе, но Кристина заявила, что ему просто необходимо отдохнуть, и даже пригрозила выставить начальника вон, если тому вздумается прийти в больницу в свой законный выходной. Вот только, по большому счету, кроме работы Маккою идти было некуда идти. Оказалось, что легче вкалывать по десять часов, чем придумывать себе развлечения. Когда ты один в чужом городе, вариантов немного. Впрочем, один на примете все-таки имелся...  
Ранним субботним утром, отыскав в сарае кое-какие инструменты, Леонард отправился к соседям. Конечно, по-хорошему, о визите следовало предупредить заранее, но когда дело касалось Кирков, никакие правила не работали. Правила приличия в том числе.  
— Я же сказал, у тебя никаких шансов, — вместо приветствия с порога заявил Джим.  
— Что? — Маккой едва мог перекричать гремевшую на весь дом отвратительную музыку. — Сделай потише, а?  
— Говорю, облом, матери дома нет, — Кирк даже не попытался убавить громкость.   
— А где она? — все-таки, прежде чем что-то делать, неплохо было бы предупредить об этом хозяйку.  
— В город уехала, — парень нахмурился. — Так ты все-таки к ней пришел?  
— Да нет же, — Маккой протянул Джиму сумку с инструментами. — Я по поводу генератора.  
— И проводки? — заинтересованно протянул Кирк. — Если что, у нас дофига чего починить нужно.  
— Я доктор, а не ремонтник!   
— Ну тогда пойдемте, доктор, — Кирк ухмыльнулся и, даже не выключив музыку, направился к сараю, а Леонард... Леонард послушно последовал за ним, не понимая, чем заслужил такую компанию.  
Неужели в выходной, да еще и в отсутствии Вайноны, Джиму было заняться нечем? Судя по внезапно проснувшемуся энтузиазму, дело обстояло именно так. Во всяком случае он не просто притащил Маккою целую кучу инструментов, наверняка оставшихся от отца, но и крутился под ногами, без конца комментируя любое действие, а через какое-то время сбегал в дом и принес оттуда пару сэндвичей.   
Леонард поминутно ждал от парня подвоха, резкого выпада, остроты или, может, жестокого розыгрыша, но сегодня Джима будто подменили. Или же отсутствие Вайноны и необходимости держать марку «трудного подростка» так на него влияли.   
— Если тебе куда-то нужно — иди. Необязательно крутиться у меня под ногами, — Маккой наконец озвучил то, что уже давно вертелось на языке.  
— Я мешаю? — Джим истолковал его слова по-своему.  
— Нет, просто сегодня выходной, мало ли какие у тебя были планы...  
— Планы? Да у меня когда захочу, тогда и выходной.  
— В смысле? — Маккой удивленно глянул на парня. — Ты же только заканчиваешь школу.  
— Там и без меня обходятся, — Кирк, сидевший на траве подле сарая, лениво потянулся.  
— А как же занятия, табели, экзамены? — Леонард сам себе напоминал старого зануду, но, черт возьми, как можно так наплевательски относиться к собственной судьбе? Вайнона, конечно, говорила о раздолбайстве сына, но глядя на Джима, Маккой почему-то думал, что у этого парня точно есть планы на будущее, и он не планирует загнивать на ферме, попивая пиво и подставляя лицо солнцу, но на деле... Кирку было плевать. — Ты уже решил куда будешь поступать?  
— Нет, — Джим потупил взгляд. — То есть как пойдет. Я, эээ... Чувак, какое тебе вообще дело?  
Маккою хватило ума не отвечать и не продолжать спор. Они только начали более-менее хорошо общаться, и вряд ли очередная порция морали пошла бы их... добрососедским отношениям на пользу. Леонард прекрасно помнил себя в возрасте Кирка, ему ведь не так давно было семнадцать! И в этом возрасте он уже прекрасно знал, что будет врачом, что пройдет практику в одной из лучших клиник Джорджии, защитит магистерскую... Да, появление в его жизни Джослин несколько сдвинуло приоритеты, но, в итоге Маккой пришел ко всему, о чем мечтал и что потом так удачно просрал.   
Он сейчас даже завидовал Джиму, у того было все, чтобы вырваться из Риверсайда, взяться за ум и укатить, куда глаза глядит. Это казалось странным, но Леонард чувствовал с ним некое единение. Кирку было семнадцать, Маккою тридцать два, и они оба стояли на распутье, не зная, что делать дальше.  
Радовало только одно — уйдя с головой в роль плотника, электрика и еще черт знает кого, Леонард не заметил как снова наступил понедельник. И вот тут уж пришлось пожалеть о том, что выходные он провел не лежа на диване и смотря бейсбол. Маккоя наконец включили в общий список дежурств, и он с ног сбивался, пытаясь успеть выполнить возложенные на главу отделения обязанности, провести прием, заполнить документы... В общем, все как в любой провинциальной больнице. Естественно, о том, чтобы отправиться домой по окончанию смены не могло быть и речи. Леонард стабильно задерживался на работе на час-полтора в лучшем случае!  
Вот и сейчас дежурство уже закончилось, но встревоженная Кристина, появившаяся в дверях кабинета, вряд ли заскочила, чтобы пожелать коллеге хорошего вечера.  
— Доктор Маккой...  
— Только не говори, что в приемной снова кому-то вздумалось помереть, — тяжелых случаев за сегодня ему хватило. — Меня уже должен был кто-то сменить, вот к нему и...  
— В этом-то и проблем. У парня прямо на осмотре случился приступ, судороги, пена изо рта, а доктор Маркус... Леонард, со мной связалась ее медсестра, говорит, не знает, что делать и Маркус, судя по всему, тоже.  
— Блядь, — Маккой поспешно натянул халат. — Они в приемной? — он знал, что по первости всем трудно справиться со страхом, взять себя в руки и просто выполнить работу, но... Чему только учат в университетах барышень, представления не имеющих о той реальности, в которую попадаешь, устроившись в больницу. Леонарду было не впервой исправлять чужие косяки и, спеша в приемное отделение, он молился, чтобы девчонка не успела натворить бед. Кто знает, что в панике могло в голову ударить?  
К счастью, ситуация оказалось не критичной. Любой врач, пусть и не имеющий опыта, должен уметь распознать приступ эпилепсии, даже если в профайле пациента о болезни ни слова. Приведя бедного парня в чувства, Маккой, не скупясь на выражения, отчитал Маркус. Пусть лучше поревет в туалете, чем и дальше будет думать, что ее диплом, полученный в престижном Лондонском университете, здесь что-то да значит. Такие девицы, как Кэрол, руководствуясь благородными порывами, обычно сразу после окончания отправлялись волонтерами в какую-нибудь Африку, а через неделю с ужасом звонили папочке и сбегали. Правда, в этом плане Кэрол оказалась расчетливее, решив для начала сеять доброе и вечное в дыре под названием Риверсайд. Ну и правильно, хоть спецборт высылать не пришлось... Автобусы до Айова-сити ходили трижды в день.   
Оказание помощи парню заняло у Маккоя от силы минут десять, еще полчаса он потратил, чтобы дать медсестре указания, отчитать Кэрол и заполнить за нее необходимые бумаги. Вроде ничего сложного или из ряда вон выходящего, но, возвращаясь домой, Леонард боролся с желанием свернуть в ближайший бар и напиться. Организм привык после форс-мажоров и выплеска адреналина получать разрядку, вот только, во-первых, Маккой поклялся себе больше никогда так не надираться, а во-вторых, он попросту с ног валился. После казавшейся бесконечной смены, Леонард был уверен, что сил хватит лишь на то, чтобы донести свое тело до кровати. Голова казалась чугунной, а глаза слипались... может, именно поэтому он не сразу заметил сидящего на его пороге Джима.  
— Давай не сегодня, — буркнул Маккой вместо приветствия, проходя мимо парня.  
— Не в духе? — Кирк глянул на него снизу вверх.  
— Тяжелая смена, так что если вам с матерью что-нибудь нужно, уверен, это подождет до завтра.  
— А нам ничего и не нужно, — Джим пожал плечами. — Мне-то уж точно.   
— И чего тогда ты тут расселся?   
— Просто так, — он вытянул ноги, преграждая Леонарду путь. — А нельзя?  
— Я бы сказал нет, если бы не знал, что вам всем плевать на частную собственность, — вздохнул Леонард. — И чего у себя не сидится...  
— Значит не сидится, — огрызнулся Джим. И, черт, парня можно было читать как открытую книгу. Маккой поставил бы штуку баксов, что тот снова повздорил с Вайноной. — Не могу там находиться, это не...  
— Достаточно, — не желая забивать голову чужими проблемами, оборвал парня Маккой. — Сиди, мне не жалко.   
— Отлично, может, еще и пиво найдется? — видимо, он ошибся, думая, что Кирк чем-то расстроен, потому что уже в следующую секунду на лице того появилась хулиганская ухмылка. — Что-нибудь покрепче тоже сойдет.   
— Ты не охренел ли? — Леонард опешил от такой наглости.  
— А что такого? — Джим старательно изобразил наивный взгляд. Скорее всего это был отработанный приемчик, вот только у Маккоя имелся иммунитет.  
— Не собираюсь спаивать малолетку.  
— При желании я сам могу тебя споить, и вообще мне почти восемнадцать.  
— И что? Алкоголь продают только с двадцати одного, — Леонард не собирался потакать ему.  
— Ну я же не покупать его собираюсь, — закатил глаза Кирк. — И, между прочим, тебе бутылочка-другая тоже не помешает. Серьезно, выглядишь отстойно.  
— Ну спасибо, — Маккой задумчиво поскреб щетину. Он и правда устал, особенно для того, чтобы сейчас бодаться с Джимом. Здесь, на Западе, пиво хлестали как воду, так что... Сдавшись, Леонард молча прошел в дом, достал две бутылки из холодильника и, вернувшись на крыльцо, присел рядом с Кирком.  
— Вот, уже другое дело, — открывая протянутое пиво, Джим наградил его благодарной улыбкой.  
Это было последней фразой, произнесенной за вечер. До самого заката они сидели плечом к плечу, молча потягивая пиво. Маккой и не думал, что в компании Джима ему удастся расслабиться и забыть о больнице, о Джослин, обо всех проблемах и просто смотреть на угасающий горизонт, разглядывая в небе едва появляющиеся звезды. Кирк тоже пялился на небо, и на мгновение Леонарду захотелось влезть в голову к мальчишке и узнать, о чем тот думает.   
Вот только сделать это ему не удалось. Джим ушел также неожиданно, как и появился на пороге. Маккою оставалось только отсалютовать ему на прощание полупустой бутылкой, надеясь, что своей немой поддержкой он хоть как-то помог парню успокоиться и обрести равновесие.  
Впрочем, одного «сеанса» Кирку не хватило. Он пришел на следующий день, а за ним еще и еще раз. Леонард даже не заметил, как подобные посиделки стали их своеобразной традицией. Возвращаясь после смены, он уже знал, что застанет на своем крыльце Джима, который вытянет свои длинные ноги и будет греться в лучах заходящего солнца, и удивлялся, когда этого не случалось. А порой тот заявлялся совсем поздно и никак не сообщал соседу о своем визите. Тогда, видя в окне маячившую светлую макушку, Маккой выходил сам и, судя по принесенному на двоих пиву, на это Кирк и рассчитывал.  
В большинстве случаев их вечера проходили в тишине. Леонард молчал, потому что глупой болтовни хватало и потому что молчать рядом с Джимом было комфортно, а Джим... Казалось, он хотел о чем-то поговорить, но не решался. Возможно, стоило спросить, что его тревожит, но Маккой прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что попытка копнуть поглубже может обернуться провалом. Ему нравился этот Кирк, а не ощетинившийся, готовый обороняться подросток, с которым он недавно познакомился.  
Так продолжалось несколько недель, за которые Леонард практически избавился от мысли, что распивать пиво с семнадцатилетним пацаном, да еще и ждать этих вечеров, по крайней мере, странно. Вот только Вайнона об этом напомнила.  
Маккой не сразу сообразил, что к чему, когда их размеренный медитативный вечер прорезал не то удивленный, не то возмущенный голос матери Джима.  
Первым желанием было трусливо спрятать бутылку и откреститься от участия в «попойке». Но, во-первых, для взрослого мужчины такое поведение казалось глупым, а во-вторых... было уже поздно.  
— Я тебя ищу повсюду, а ты тут рассиживаешься? — Вайнона не стала подходить к ним, а остановилась у изгороди, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джим напрягся и инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, видимо, ожидая продолжения тирады. — А ну, живо домой! Я тебе такую взбучку устрою! Какого черта я должна выслушивать в твоей школе...  
— Мне лучше уйти, пока она совсем не разошлась, — едва слышно шепнул Кирк и, поднявшись, поплелся было в сторону матери, но та наконец заметила бутылки и разразилась новым потоком брани. — И ты еще что-то Фрэнку говорил? Семнадцать лет, а уже бутылку из рук не выпускаешь, сволочь неблагодарная! — Джим схлопотал от матери звонкий подзатыльник. — А ты? Тоже хорош! — отчитав сына, Вайнона переключила внимание на Маккоя. — Еще врач, интеллигентный человек, а все туда же! Знаешь, что бывает за спаивание несовершеннолетних?! — она махнула рукой. — Да что тут распинаться, все вы одинаковые. Чтобы я тебя около нашего порога не видела!  
Леонард хотел было сказать, что Кирки обычно по делу и без ошиваются на его крыльце, но благоразумно промолчал. Спорить с разгневанной женщиной? Ну уж нет, жизнь еще дорога.   
На самом деле Маккой прекрасно понимал Вайнону и даже был на ее стороне. Сколько раз за эти пару недель он думал о том, чтобы выпроводить Джима, но нет, жалел парня, зная, что тот не хотел возвращаться домой к матери, которая будет вот так шпынять его за пару глотков и без конца пилить. Леонард слишком хорошо помнил те дни, когда ночевал в ординаторской, брал дополнительные дежурства, лишь бы не ехать домой. С другой стороны, к чему это привело?  
Поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу, что нагоняй от Вайноны хоть и был обидным, но все-таки имел под собой основания. Может, это было лучшим исходом.  
Но на этом история не закончилась. На следующий день, возвращаясь с работы, Маккой снова увидел застывшую на его крыльце фигуру, вот только не Джима, а его матери. Леонард не знал, чей приход хуже. Ему одинаково не хотелось общаться ни с кем из Кирков . И даже приветливая улыбка Вайноны не спасала положение. Он едва успел припарковать машину, прежде чем женщина бросилась к нему.  
— Ох, Лен, прости за вчерашнее, ужасно вышло, — Маккой не знал, что его больше удивило: то, какой отходчивой оказалась Вайнона, или то, что незаметно для себя стал просто Леном.   
— Все нормально, я и не такое в свой адрес слышал.  
— Нет, не нормально, — она устало опустилась на ступеньки. — Просто Джим, он...он окончательно выбесил вчера. Я ему такую трепку задала, ты не слышал?  
— Нет, — Маккой был рад, что хоть от этого провидение уберегло.   
— Ну и хорошо, ты тут не при чем. То есть я, конечно, не поощряю ваши... посиделки, но если бы дело было только в этом, — Леонард не хотел знать подробностей, но кто его вообще спрашивал? — У него такие проблемы в школе... Ты знал, что за прогулы могут штрафовать родителей? Директор просит на него повоздействовать. А что я могу сделать? Он не слушает меня лет с четырнадцати...  
— Ну, директор, наверное, просто сгущает краски, — подал голос Маккой, но тут же был награжден строгим взглядом.  
— Думаешь? Он в этом месяце в школе не появлялся. Преподаватель биологии его вообще ни разу не видела. А биологию нужно сдавать, чтобы получить аттестат зрелости и диплом, я уже не говорю про тестирование для колледжа... Хотя какой колледж?! — она всплеснула руками. — Понятия не имею, что делать, с Сэмом таких проблем не было.  
— Ну да, ему бы за ум взяться, — лучше бы было вообще не открывать рот, но Маккою хотелось хоть как-то поддержать женщину. — Не скажу, что школьный тест по биологии такой уж сложный. Вот в университете — другое дело, у меня половина студентов заваливались в первом же семестре...  
— Студентов? — Вайнона вмиг оживилась. Видимо, это была их семейная черта — неспособность бороться с любопытством. — Только не говори, что ты преподавал?  
— Это было давно и вообще... — он быстро смекнул, что сболтнул лишнего, — биология и медицина не настолько близки, как всем кажется.  
— Ты не против погонять Джима по курсу? — такая наглость возмутила, но Маккой прекрасно понимал, что как бы ни отпирался, что бы ни сказал дальше, Вайнона для себя уже все решила. — Ну раз он все равно повадился к тебе ходить...  
— Я не знаю. Может быть? — Леонард попал в очередную ловушку Кирков и теперь был почти уверен, что его субботнее утро начнется с конвоируемого матушкой Джима на пороге, с ранцем за плечами.   
Вот только вышло немного иначе. Кирк явился под вечер, без ранца, в драных перепачканных джинсах, но зато с довольной ухмылкой, игравшей на губах. Было не похоже, что он пришел на импровизированный урок против своей воли, наоборот, у Леонарда закрались сомнения, что Джим что-то придумал, решил сорвать занятие или подстроить какую-нибудь гадость. С парня сталось бы.   
— Я уже и не думал, что придешь, — честно признался Маккой, приглашая пройти в гостиную.  
— Это почти что частный урок. Разве можно пропускать такое развлечение? — Джим плюхнулся на диван и с любопытством оглядел комнату. — Чувак, я эти коробки двигал месяца полтора назад, а ты их так и не разобрал?  
— Времени не было, — буркнул Леонард, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы обвинить в этом Кирков. — Давай перейдем сразу к делу. У тебя есть тетрадь? Может, учебник? Хоть ручка...  
— Неа, — Джим показушно пошарил по карманам. — Только пять баксов, леденцы, зажигалка и... еще кое-что, о чем тебе лучше не знать.  
— Хорошо, тогда давай для начала проведем небольшой опрос. Мне нужно понять в каком направлении двигаться, — Маккой не готовился к занятию и на самом деле боялся оплошать. Все, что касалось анатомии и частично генетики, он знал на отлично, но с той же ботаникой последний раз сталкивался на вступительных экзаменах.  
— Валяй, — Кирк нарочито лениво потянулся, всем своим видом выказывая безразличие к происходящему. Такое ощущение, что взбучка Вайноны возымела свое действие, и парень забыл о тех вечерах, когда они сидели на крыльце как старые приятели, и теперь снова испытывал Маккоя, ведя себя нагло, едва не закидывая ноги на кофейный столик.   
— Тогда начнем с азов. Чем представлен надмембранный комплекс животной клетки? — Леонард знал, куда бить. Строение клетки — та база, которую студенты в большинстве своем тут же забывали.   
— Ну... — Кирк сделал вид, что задумался. — Гликокаликс? Кстати, это ведь латынь? Ну конечно, что же еще — сам на свой вопрос ответил Джим, а Маккой... Маккой был приятно удивлен. Правильный ответ с первой попытки? Может, парню просто повезло, может первые лекции в школе он все-таки посещал?  
— Ладно. Что это за элемент крови? Бесцветные, имеют ядро, образуются в красном костном мозге, лимфатических...  
— Откуда ты берешь эти вопросы? Из кроссворда что ли? Звучит похоже.  
— Не увиливай от ответа.  
— Больно надо... Лейкоциты, по клеткам подходит? — то, с какой легкостью Джим щелкал вопросы, удивляло. Будто он специально проштудировал курс, желая впечатлить Леонарда. Но этот пацан бы так заморачиваться точно не стал.  
— Где начинается малый круг кровообращения?   
— В правом желудочке сердца, потом легочный ствол, сосудистая система легких, правая и левая артерии соответстве...  
— Достаточно. Большой круг?  
— Из левого желудочка артериальная кровь сначала по аорте, потом по артериям идет ко всем органам тела, — на одном дыхании отрапортовал Джим.  
— Я не понимаю, ты рисуешься, что ли? — Маккой не ожидал такой прыти. Складывалось впечатление, что все это — какой-то план, и Кирк насмехается над ним.  
— В смысле? — тот невинно захлопал ресницами, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь.  
— Прекрати строить из себя дурака. Нравится, когда считают идиотом или что? Какого черта у тебя такие проблемы в школе, если ты даже на секунду над ответами не задумывался?  
— Может, просто повезло?   
— Можешь уходить. Я не собираюсь впустую тратить время. Мать думает, что у тебя проблемы с учебой, но их нет. Со школой — может, но не с освоение программы. Так что...  
— Я никуда не пойду, — Джим скрестил руки на груди. — Мне не нравится в школе, а у тебя... покатит. Такой ответ устроит?  
Честно говоря, Маккой не знал как реагировать. Да, Вайнона говорила, что главной проблемой сына является посещаемость, но она, как и многие другие, связывала это с нежеланием или неспособностью осваивать предметы, но на деле... Джим не был глупым, наоборот, его реакции и сообразительности многие бы позавидовали. Если раньше Леонард считал, что у парня не было никаких целей, то теперь складывалось обратное впечатление: всеми своими поступками, протестами он как будто чего-то добивался, но чего? Все, конечно, можно было списать на юношеский максимализм, но Маккою казалось, что для того, чтобы раскусить Джима, нужно залезть ему под кожу, копнуть глубже.   
Благо возможностей для этого оказалось предостаточно. Их уроки продолжились. Хотя «уроками» это назвать было трудно. Обычно Джим приходил раз в два-три дня, по-прежнему без тетрадей и учебников. Для занятий они не требовались. Маккой просто обозначал тему, и они в свободной форме общались в ее рамках. Правда иногда он слишком увлекался и начинал начитывать лекцию, а у Кирка порой выпадали целые темы, но... Эти занятия приносили удовольствие обоим. Леонард скучал по преподавательской работе, ему нравилось давать знания и поощрять интерес Джима, который, к слову оказался весьма... избирательным. Возможно, от этого и все проблемы в школе. Парень без труда выуживал из памяти какие-то факты, прочитанную информацию, но касалась она только того, что было ему по-настоящему интересно, а на остальное плевать хотел.   
Это, кстати, стало еще одним поводом для гордости. Несмотря на бунтарский дух Джима, Маккою все-таки удалось снискать его расположение. Тот больше не показывал клыки, не провоцировал, не хамил и не огрызался. Да, бывали дни, когда Кирк приходил на занятия на взводе, но крепкий чай, сэндвичи и какая-нибудь простая задачка в виде разминки для ума сводили раздражение на нет.  
— Не надо, — Леонард удивился, когда на очередном занятии Джим решительно отодвинул от себя тарелку с перекусом. — У нас сегодня типа званый ужин. Ма готовит жаркое. Намек понят?  
— Можно я сделаю вид, что нет? — честно говоря, Маккоя совсем не прельщало провести вечер у Кирков, отчитываться о занятиях перед Вайноной и отвечать на стандартные вопросы о прошлом, хвалить еду... — Настроения нет.  
— Окей, так матери и передам, — Джим ухмыльнулся. — А вообще, сходи, хоть поешь нормально, а не вот это, — он с отвращением приподнял разогретый кусочек стейка. — Деньги же в качестве благодарности ты не возьмешь?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Ну и отлично, потому что их у нас все равно нет.  
И хотя формально своего согласия Леонард не дал, оба знали, что вопрос решен.   
Оставшееся от занятия время, он исподтишка наблюдал за Кирком, упорно делавшим вид, что читает научную статью, и никак не мог взять в толк — в чем тут его интерес? То есть легко было предположить, что парню будет в тягость несколько часов сидеть смирно и пытаться поддерживать вежливую беседу, но... Джим привык удивлять.   
— Погнали, пора, — Маккой вздрогнул, когда тот подорвался, будто по часам. — Нам лучше не опаздывать.  
— Дай минуту, — следовало, конечно, озаботиться этим заранее, привести себя в порядок, побриться, надеть свежую рубашку, но, видимо, предстояло компенсировать внешний вид бутылкой вина, уже пару недель томящейся в холодильнике. Ну в самом деле, не в одиночестве же распивать благородный напиток!  
То, что вечер им предстоит необычный, Маккой понял как только переступил порог дома Кирков. Аппетитный запах жаркого, от которого слюнки текли, тихая музыка, нарядное платье Вайноны — у Леонардо возникло желание заглянуть в календарь и проверить не Рождество ли сегодня, иначе чем он заслужил подобный прием?  
— Ох, Лен, ты все-таки согласился прийти, — Вайнона кокетливо поправила прическу.   
— Ма, полегче, он и так под впечатлением, — Кирк шутливо толкнул Маккоя в бок.  
— Джеймс, — женщина строго одернула сына. — Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы переодеться.  
— Для мистера Маккоя? — Джим недвусмысленно двинул бровями. — Думаю, он в восторге и от моих драных джинсов, правда же, Боунс?  
— Эм, я не... — он на секунду растерялся, но потом вымученно улыбнулся. — Все нормально, я вот тоже не при параде.   
— Ну что ж, — Вайнона проворно схватила Леонарда за локоть и повела за собой в столовую — Тогда жаркое будет подано через пару минут.  
— Ага, — с бутылкой подмышкой он неловко присел на краешек стула, чувствуя себя, как минимум, не в своей тарелке. И чем дольше Маккой находился за столом, тем сильнее становилось ощущение неловкости. Вайнона уже подала главное блюдо, вино было разлито по бокалам, а он все еще лихорадочно придумывал как бы избежать расспросов о прошлой жизни. Леонарду не хотелось играть роль бабочки, насаженной на иголку и подвергшейся детальному изучению. Благо за столом находился еще один козел отпущения.   
— Джима не каждый вытерпит, так что ты ешь... восстанавливайся, — вздохнула Вайнона, наблюдая за тем, как гость скучающе ковыряется в тарелке. — Он же как вампир, все силы вытягивает, мне ли не знать...  
— Я бы так не сказал, — проведя не один час наедине с Кирком и поняв его потенциал, Леонард считал нужным встать на его сторону. — Терпение тут не при чем, я ведь, по большому счету, даже не учитель, а наши занятия не уроки. У Джима неплохая база, по крайней мере, на уровне выпускного класса, и мне с ним...  
— Эй, я вообще-то здесь, — не выдержав, встрял Кирк. — Может, хватит меня обсуждать?  
— Вот видишь как он со мной разговаривает? — Вайнона сокрушенно покачала головой. — Ума не приложу, что ты такого сделал, чтобы заставить Джима не прогуливать ваши занятия.  
— О, ма, я бы рассказал, но боюсь, тебе это не понравится, — Кирк хихикнул, но Вайнона стоически проигнорировала его подначивание. Пока.  
— Лен, ты не думал снова податься в университет?   
— Ну уж нет, еще один курс лекций — и я окончательно сопьюсь, — Леонард усмехнулся и вразрез со своими словами опустошил очередной бокал вина, — от тоски и безысходности. Талантливых студентов мало, а благодарных еще меньше. В больнице хоть понимаешь, что твоя работа приносит пользу, что все не зря.  
— Для тебя это, должно быть, важно. Кристина говорила, что ты врач от бога, — Вайнона невольно вогнала Маккоя в краску. Леонард не очень-то любил, когда его профессию обожествляли, но факт оставался фактом: на каждом ужине, на каждом приеме, по которым его таскала Джослин, Леонарду приходилось соответствовать тому образу, который люди нарисовали себе, узнав, что он врач. Образованный, остроумный, по-рыцарски благородный... Таким, видимо, он до сих пор представлялся и Вайноне. — Знаешь, все удивляются, что ты забыл в нашей глуши.  
— Она отчасти уже и моя, — на секунду Маккою показалось, что он готов рассказать Киркам о себе, что эта самая «глушь» сроднила их, но морок сразу же пропал. Со своим дерьмом он привык разбираться в одиночку. — В последнее время в жизни произошло слишком много перемен, так что звучит не очень-то по-геройски, но в Риверсайде я... просто прячусь.  
— Или начинаешь жизнь с чистого листа, — Вайнона придвинулась ближе, и Леонарду показалось, что еще чуть-чуть и она возьмет его за руку. — Я уверена, что...  
— Что он все просрал в Джорджии? — закончил за мать Джим, и в этот момент Маккою захотелось дать ему подзатыльник. В подобных комментариях от подростка он не нуждался.  
— Тебя это не касается, — все-таки никто не умел приструнить Кирка так, как мать.  
— Разве? Боунс, конечно, вариант получше чем Фрэнк, но...  
— Джеймс! — Вайнона повысила голос.  
Глупые комментарии и подначивании Джима раздражали Маккоя, но было ясно, что и они имели под собой основание, причем вполне логичное. С самого их знакомства Леонард отмечал, что в присутствии матери Кирк становился особенно невыносимым. Но если раньше он списывал всё на желание порисоваться перед новым соседом, выставить себя этаким бунтарем, то сейчас поведение Джима больше напоминало защитную реакцию... И защищался он от потенциального «бойфренда» матери.   
На этом званом ужине, наблюдая за Вайноной, перехватывая ее взгляды и игнорируя легкие касания, Маккой окончательно убедился, что женщина явно имела на него виды. Вот только Кирк зря бесился. Да, его мать была крайне приветливой и даже очаровательной, но, увы, Леонарда она абсолютно не интересовала. Не в таком ключе.  
— Я могу уже подняться к себе? — складывалось ощущение, что Джим и пяти минут помолчать не может.  
— Нет, — строго одернула его мать.  
— А вина можно налить? — не унимался он.  
— Нет.  
— Что я тогда вообще здесь делаю? — Кирк закатил глаза, но на этот раз Вайнона его проигнорировала, улыбнувшись Леонарду.  
— Кстати, насчет вина, спасибо, что принес бутылочку к столу.  
— Только не говори, что мы сами алкоголь дома не держим, — снова встрял Кирк. — Он не поверит.  
— Джеймс, почему каждый раз, когда ты открываешь рот...  
— Вайнона, не нужно... — Маккой хотел было попросить не провоцировать сына лишний раз, но вместо того, чтобы погасить конфликт, он перевел огонь на себя. И какой черт его дернул вообще вмешаться?  
— А тебя никто не спрашивал, — перебил Джим. — Как бы матери ни хотелось, она тебя еще не...  
— Выйди из-за стола, — голос Вайноны прозвучал спокойно и холодно.   
Неожиданно для Леонарда, Кирк с грохотом отодвинул стул и демонстративно покинул столовую, естественно, хлопнув напоследок дверью.   
Вайнона попыталась сделать вид будто ничего не произошло, будто ужин идет своим чередом, но выходило это из рук вон плохо. Взгляд женщины то и дело соскальзывал на пустую тарелку сына, а над столом повисла гнетущая тишина. Несколько раз Маккой пытался завязать разговор, но никуда дальше пустых женских причитаний дело не зашло.   
— Мне, наверное, стоит с ним поговорить, — не сказать, чтобы Леонард чувствовал себя виноватым, но после всех вечеров на крыльце, после занятий он попросту не мог не волноваться за Кирка. Ну чего стоило пойти и убедиться, что с парнем все в порядке? Кто знает, что взбредет в его буйную голову?  
— Лен, ты не обязан, — покачивая бокал в руке, вздохнула Вайнона. — И извини, что тебе пришлось это услышать... Джим, наверное, у себя. Второй этаж, первая дверь слева.  
Поднимался он нарочито медленно, стараясь ступать как можно громче, надеясь предупредить Кирка о своем визите. Совсем не хотелось застать парня врасплох, и без того шансы нормально поговорить стремились к нулю. Да и, собственно, что такого мог сказать Леонард? Вразумить? Привести в чувства?   
— Я зайду? — он постучал в дверь. Глупо было рассчитывать, что Джим откликнется, так что это стало скорее формальностью.   
Заглянув в комнату, Маккой не сразу заметил Кирка, примостившегося на подоконнике и курившего в открытое окно. Он раньше не замечал за парнем вредной привычки, но выговаривать ему не собирался, ведь пришел сюда не за тем.  
— Джим, это, конечно, не мое дело, но...  
— Ага, не твое, — парень даже не удостоил его взгляда, давая Леонарду возможность бегло осмотреться. Хотя... в комнате и взгляду зацепиться было не за что. Не такой представлялась мальчишеская спальня. Он думал увидеть захламленную каморку, с пустыми пачками из-под чипсов, грязными футболками, валяющимися на полу, и стенами, увешанными плакатами. Нет, какие-то постеры все-таки висели: мотоциклы, полуголые девицы — стандартный набор, но в остальном прибранная и полупустая комната производила впечатление безликой, словно использовалась только для того, чтобы переночевать или переждать время.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что сам спровоцировал конфликт? Неужели так трудно хоть иногда держать комментарии при себе? За время занятий я успел неплохо тебя узнать, и ты можешь быть...  
— Вот в чем дело? — Джим ловко спрыгнул с подоконника и приблизился к Маккою. — Возомнил себя старшим наставником? Думаешь, можешь как-то повлиять на меня? А вот ни хера! — в один момент Кирк снова вспыхнул. — Как же вы меня заебали все! Я зачем к тебе чуть ли не каждый вечер таскался? Чтобы твои занудные лекции слушать? Я просто хотел, чтобы мне хоть пару часов никто мозг не трахал, не причитал о будущем и не тыкал в ошибки. Блядь, ну ведь казался же нормальным мужиком...  
— Джим, твоя мать, она... — начал было Леонард, но тут же замолчал. Упоминать Вайнону не стоило.  
— Мать? Да она манипулирует людьми похлеще каких-нибудь масонов! Думаешь, ты особенный? Не для тебя первого и не для тебя последнего разыгрываются такие представления, — Кирк несильно, но с явным вызов толкнул Маккоя в грудь.  
— Ты что себе позволяешь? — подобные фокусы Маккой терпеть не собирался, и без того было понятно, что идея вразумить парня провалилась. — Я хочу помочь, а ты ведешь себя как последний мудак.  
— А не пойти ли тебе на хуй со своей помощью?   
Леонарду многого стоило сдержаться и не отвесить пацану оплеуху, но вместо этого он спокойно развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Хоть кто-то должен был вести себя как взрослый, и Маккой гордился тем, что промолчал и не стал уподобляться Джиму. Он собственными глазами видел, во что могут превращаться подобные разборки и как они обычно заканчиваются.   
— Лен? Я слышала шум, — как оказалось, Вайнона все это время ждала внизу у лестницы. — С Джимом бесполезно разговаривать, я же предупреждала.  
— И все-таки иногда это делать не помешает, — он устало улыбнулся. — Наверное, я лучше пойду. Спасибо за ужин, жаркое было превосходным.   
— Ну, хоть что-то, — иронично заметила Вайнона, словно не желая признавать, что ужин был безнадежно испорчен.  
После произошедшего Маккой решил, что наконец-то освободился от Кирков, дистанцировался от них. С Джимом все понятно, после той перепалки он больше не захаживал к соседу и даже не появлялся у него на глазах, а Вайнона... как и сын, свела их общение к минимуму. Правда, Леонард списывал это отнюдь не на подозрения и упреки Кирка. Скорее всего ей было просто стыдно, что чужой, по сути, человек стал свидетелем семейной сцены. Какими бы простыми и непосредственными ни казались Кирки, Леонард уже имел возможность убедиться, что это далеко не так.   
Мать и сын, несмотря на все разногласия, были удивительно похожи, и дело заключалось даже не в голубых глазах, манере держаться или мимолетных жестах... Кирки одинаково быстро вспыхивали и находили повод для скандала, и с такой же легкостью делали вид, будто ничего не произошло.   
И когда через неделю Джим снова появился на пороге, Леонард уже догадывался, зачем тот пришел.   
— И чего тебе?  
— Очень вежливо.  
— Ты не вовремя, — на самом деле у Маккоя не было планов на субботнее утро, но и вести светскую беседу с Джимом не хотелось.  
— Ага, вижу. Классный халат, — тот широко улыбнулся, с любопытством рассматривая Леонарда. В отличие от соседа, сам он был при полном параде, в духе Джима Кирка, конечно. Кеды, джинсы и, надо же, наглаженная клетчатая рубашка!  
— Я повторю вопрос — чего тебе нужно?  
— Ты все еще злишься? — Джим заискивающе глянул на Маккоя, старательно изображая раскаяние. — Боооунс, я вообще-то пришел извиниться. Ну, знаешь, за то, что послал тебя, и все такое...  
— Я не злюсь, мне все равно, — Леонард, конечно, лукавил. — Лучшем бы перед матерью извинился.  
— У нас все тип-топ. Еще немного — и мне вручат приз «лучший сын года», веришь?  
— Нет.   
— Ну и правильно, — Кирк искренне веселился, наблюдая за реакцией Маккоя. — Так что, я прощен?  
— Лучше сразу скажи — что тебе нужно?  
— Нужно? С чего ты взял? — пацан старательно изобразил на лице удивление. — Хотя ладно, ты прав, кое-что нужно.  
— Сразу нет, можешь даже не пытаться.   
— Почему? Я же извинился!   
— Вообще-то еще нет.  
— Окей, я вел себя как последний мудак, извини, — Джим поднял руки, сдаваясь на милость Леонарду. — Теперь ты согласишься подбросить меня до Айова-Сити?  
— Куда-куда? — Маккой уставился на Кирка, как на умалишенного. — Нет, и не мечтай.  
— Эй, так нечестно! Мы ведь снова друзья, не?  
— Парень, ты ничего не путаешь? Не припомню, чтобы мы были друзьями, — он не держал обиды, но не мог не подразнить Джима.  
— Мне очень надо, Боунс, — заныл Кирк. — Очень-очень.  
На секунду стало интересно, что за важные дела у парня в Айова-Сити? Что могло его настолько взволновать? Неужели свидание?  
Сама мысль об этом смешила. Нет, Леонард ни в коем случае не сомневался в популярности Кирка среди девушек, наоборот. Но тот настолько усердно поддерживал образ местного хулигана, что вся эта романтическая мишура вроде походов в кино, одного мороженого на двоих и прогулок за ручки с ним отчаянно не вязалась.   
— На автобусе доедешь.  
— Ага, конечно, — казалось, Джим ни секунды не сомневался в том, что, поломавшись, Леонард поддастся на его уговоры. — Ну чего тебе стоит? Или собирался все выходные на диване валяться? Спорим, ты в Сити еще ни разу не ездил? Это не Бостон или Нью-Йорк, но для таких, как ты, развлечений там полно.  
— Таких, как я? Думаешь, после этого я должен согласиться? Подлизываешься еще хуже, чем уговариваешь.  
— Не знаю, еще никто не жаловался... — Джим двинул бровями. — Ну так что, выбираешь денек с пивом и бейсболом?  
— Эх, черт с тобой, — внезапно Леонард понял, что Кирк прав, прошвырнуться в центр и правда бы не помешало. Да и крайслер уже застоялся, для такой машины нужен простор, трасса, а не унылая дорога от дома до больницы. — Но это мое последнее одолжение.  
— Конечно, Боунс! Заметано, — Кирк едва ли не подпрыгнул от радости. Вот уж точно, дело в какой-нибудь девчонке, перед которой он хотел порисоваться. Еще бы, теперь личный водитель доставит на свидание на крутой тачке.  
— Вот только на шею мне бросаться не надо, — Маккой шутливо попятился назад. — А то подружка не поймет.   
Видимо, уяснив урок или попросту не желая раздражать своего потенциального водителя, Джим благоразумно промолчал. Он вообще не произнес ни слова пока Леонард допивал кофе, собирался, выгонял машину из гаража. Прорвало Кирка, как только перед ним открылась дверь крайслера. Еще бы! Яркая красная тачка с откидной крышей, не то что местные побитые пикапы или семейные джипы. Если бы Джим похвалил ее или восхитился вслух, мир бы с ног на голову перевернулся.   
Маккой уже привык к тому, что на эту машину пялялись и даже тыкали пальцем, когда она стояла на парковке местного супермаркета или у больницы. И дураку было понятно, что местные не могли позволить себе такую детку и попросту завидовали. Да что уж там, он и сам завидовал тому Леонарду Маккою, который пришел в автосалон с красавицей-женой, чтобы приобрести авто, подходящее по статусу.   
— Позерская тачка, — Джим скривился, придирчиво оглядывая машину.   
— Слишком хороша для такого плохого парня, как ты?  
— В точку. Я бы такую ни за что не купил.  
— У тебя денег даже на чехлы для нее не хватит, — фыркнул Леонард. — И вообще, хватит трепаться, залезай.   
Видя плохо скрываемое восхищение Кирка, он с большим удовольствием захлопнул за парнем дверь и, обойдя машину, сел сам.  
— Ну, трогай! — Джим откинулся на сиденье и вытянул ноги.  
— Так, во-первых, я не твой водитель, а во-вторых, мы никуда не поедем, пока не пристегнешься.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько в больницу таких остолопов привозят, которые...  
— Понял-понял, доктор плохого не посоветует, так? — закатив глаза, Джим все-таки потянулся к ремню, чтобы пристегнуться.— Спасибо.  
Такая благодарность отчего-то смутила Маккоя. Впервые Кирк решил его за что-то поблагодарить, и это казалось неким достижением.  
Вставив ключ в зажигание, он включил радио. Ехать всю дорогу в гнетущей тишине или, чего хуже, под болтовню Джима не хотелось. Уж лучше послушать прогноз погоды или узнать, выиграли ли наконец Рэд Сокс кубок.   
— Бла, бла, бла и ты это каждое утро слушаешь? — Кирка хватило от силы на пару минут.  
— Не нравится, можешь поискать какой-нибудь диск.  
— И дальше ехать под какую-нибудь старперскую музычку? — Джим вывалил себе на колени все содержимое бардачка. — Так, то, что ты куришь, я предполагал. Мальборо? Ну и кто из нас ковбой? Карты с заправки, купоны из закусочной... ничего интересного. Хотя… шокер, презервативы и духи Dior Homme? Ничего себе джентельменский наборчик!  
— Ты, кажется, хотел поставить музыку...  
— Да, но... Оу.  
— Ну что еще?  
— Мне казалось, с твоим вкусом дела обстоят куда хуже, — Джим вставил один из дисков в магнитолу. — А так... Тебя выдает только то, что в наше время никто уже не покупает диски.  
— Знаешь, что такое благодарность исполнителю? — тут же парировал Маккой, хотя понимал, что будь у него в семнадцать возможность добывать любимые альбомы бесплатно, он бы и цента не потратил. — И вообще, что ты думал я слушаю?  
— Новостную сводку? Котировки? Ничего? — честно высказал свои догадки Кирк. — А у тебя тут оказывается много крутого.  
Это замечание трудно было принять за комплимент, скорее Леонарду следовало удивиться музыкальному вкусу молодого попутчика. Он не слишком-то разбирался в том, что слушает молодежь, но сейчас Кирк подвывал не одной из прилипчивых песенок, игравших в супермаркетах, а Scorpions, и это добавляло парню несколько очков в личный зачет. Хороший музыкальный вкус, постеры с мотоциклами, пытливый ум... Маккою оставалось только догадываться, сколько еще тайн скрыто за ширмой сложного характера.   
Послушав пару композиций, Джим разразился целым монологом о виниловых пластинках, оставшихся от отца, которые ему не на чем слушать, но которые «по-любому клевые». Леонард был не против слушать его байки, под них на удивление быстро летело время. Наконец впереди замаячил въезд в Айова-Сити.  
— Парк Хаббард, прямо и направо. Высади там.  
— Парк? — Маккой удивленно покосился на Джима. Значит, все-таки свидание...  
— Чего-то не так? — тот недовольно передернул плечами. Леонард не мог не заметить, что чем ближе они подъезжали к парку, тем более раздражительным становился Кирк, его в буквальном смысле потряхивало.  
— Да нет, мне все равно где притормозить, — он разбирался в симптомах гриппа или гастрита, сердечной недостаточности, но только не влюбленности. Поэтому было трудно определить, что происходит с Джимом — боялся ли он или просто испытывал мандраж перед свиданием.  
— Не жди, назад я сам.  
— Как знаешь, — Маккой не стал говорить, что и не собирался вовсе этого делать. — Удачи.  
— Ага, давай, — на секунду зависнув, Кирк выбрался из машины и, не оборачиваясь, направился к фонтанчику, расположенному прямо напротив входа.   
Проводив парня взглядом, Леонард хотел было развернуться и поехать в центр города, но потом, поразмыслив, сдал назад и опустил стекло. Шпион из него был так себе, но, черт возьми, хотелось хоть глазком взглянуть на особу, возымевшую над Джимом такую власть. Дернуть в другой город, вот так герой-любовник! Хотя… топчущийся на месте, без конца поглядывающий на экранчик мобильного Кирк больше напоминал школьника, ставшего жертвой жестокого розыгрыша.  
Когда через пару минут к нему подошел какой-то рослый парень, Маккой подумал, что это просто прохожий, решивший спросить дорогу или попросить зажигалку. Потом, когда незнакомец положил руку на плечо Джиму, подумалось, что это брат или, чего хуже, парень той самой девушки... Но события, казалось, принимали совсем иной оборот.   
Кирк, как всегда, широко улыбался, что-то втолковывал парню и при этом пятился назад. Леонард не считал себя ни параноиком, ни ханжой, но до последнего не верил, что именно с этим пижоном и назначено «свидание». Парень был старше и крупнее, из-за чего Джим, который размахивал руками и постоянно оглядывался назад, казался на его фоне совсем подростком. Подростком, не имевшим понятия, куда ввязался и как теперь избавиться от «ухажера».  
Маккой понимал, что, вмешавшись, мог все испортить и снова разозлить Кирка, но лучше уж так, чем быть немым свидетелем того, как пацан в очередной раз находит приключения на свою задницу.   
— У тебя все нормально?   
— Мужик, не лезь не в свое дело, — «друг» Джима в упор уставился на Леонарда, не понимая откуда тот вообще взялся. — Иди куда шел.  
— Я спросил, у тебя все в порядке?  
— Ты его знаешь? — парень сжал плечо Кирка.  
— Эээ, да... да. Это мой...отец. Ну, знаешь, волнуется, присматривает за мной, — тот глупо улыбнулся, а Маккой в очередной раз подивился его способности выкручиваться из самых неловких ситуаций.  
— Ты совсем ебанутый, что ли? — парень тут же отпустил Джима и перевел взгляд на Леонарда. — Папашу с собой притащил, и что, мы сейчас втроем пойдем, да?  
— Эй, полегче, — Маккой понятия не имел, откуда взялось столько смелости, но он, даже не думая, осадил парня.  
— Да пошли вы, — тот зло сплюнул на асфальт и, развернувшись, направился вглубь парка.  
— Это что сейчас было? — дождавшись пока «друг» скроется из виду, спросил Джим.  
— Разве не я это должен спрашивать?   
— Я ничего объяснять не собираюсь, — голос парня звучал нервно и даже жалко, настолько, что Леонард не стал давить и продолжать расспрос. Зная Кирка, можно было предположить, что рано или поздно тот сам все расскажет. Существовало лишь одно лекарство, которое могло помочь быстрее расслабиться и развязать язык. В конце концов, бургер и большая порция картошки еще никому не вредили.   
— Заедем перекусить?  
— Ну, давай, — Джим безразлично пожал плечами и продолжил пялиться в окно. Маккою захотелось схватить его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть, может разозлить, но убедиться в том, что перед ним все тот же импульсивный подросток, и произошедшее его не подкосило.   
— Так и будешь молчать? — уже за столиком в придорожной закусочной осторожно спросил Леонард.  
— Я же сказал — не хочу ничего объяснять, — Кирк сделал вид, что с интересом изучает скудное меню. — Бургер с табаско. Круто! Ты пробовал?  
— Нет, то есть... — Маккой нахмурился. — Джим, послушай, что бы там в парке ни произошло, ты должен понимать, что ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Не обижайся, но я...  
— Ты все испортил, — буркнул Кирк, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Все было под контролем.  
— Да? Не очень-то похоже на правду.  
— На какую правду? — в другой ситуации Джим бы уже давно вспылил, но сейчас все ограничилось только усталым вздохом. — Мы с... неважно, как зовут, познакомились на фейсбуке. То есть я и раньше его видел, несколько лет назад он выпустился из местной школы... В общем, нормальный парень и уж точно не маньяк, если ты об этом подумал.  
— Да? Чего тогда так струхнул, как только его увидел? — в лоб спросил Маккой.  
— А ты сам не догадываешься?  
— Понятия не имею, — он действительно не мог вообразить себя на месте Джима. Джима, который по-прежнему с поразительным упорством находил проблемы, лез, куда не нужно, и попросту не умел держать язык за зубами. Сказать честно, не лучший набор для того, чтобы назначать незнакомцам свидания в парке.   
— Боунс, сделай лицо попроще, — Кирк пнул его под столом. — Это, конечно, круто, что тебя так волнует моя... — он сделал паузу, видимо, подбирая слова, — поруганная честь, но я достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно отвечать за то, что я и с кем делаю. Не нужно лезть в мою личную жизнь — ни матери, ни тебе, никому.  
На этот раз Леонард не нашел что ответить. Он не ожидал от Кирка такой серьезности, жесткости. Тот будто боялся быть обвиненным или осужденным и заранее расставил все точки над «i», лишив Маккоя возможности высказать свое отношение к произошедшему. Да и, черт возьми, кому нужно его хреново мнение? Уж точно не Кирку. Тема оказалась куда более деликатной и личной, чем мог себе представить Леонард, когда, поддавшись секундному порыву, вклинился между парнями. И теперь хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или сделать вид, что он ничего не понял, но в первую очередь это было нечестно по отношению к Джиму, который по-своему доверился ему.   
Правда, время показало, что это самое доверие далось Кирку непросто. После той поездки в их отношениях что-то изменилось. Нет, они не перестали общаться, как после той ссоры за ужином, Джим не избегал его, не нарывался. Но то, как парень держался, как разговаривал и вел себя, наталкивало на мысль, что теперь он, не то чтобы начал побаиваться, это не очень вязалось с Джимовой натурой, а скорее чувствовал себя рядом с Леонардом неловко. Так, словно тот знал страшный секрет и мог в любой момент сдать его или ненароком сболтнуть лишнего.  
Считается, что общие тайны сближают. Но в их случае все случилось наоборот.. Джиму было неловко продолжать их общение, а Маккой... Маккой снова ругал себя за то, что в тридцать два года так и не понял, что даже самые чистые намерения не всегда оборачиваются во благо, что по другую сторону может стоять человек, которому это благо совершенно не нужно.   
И поэтому Леонард Маккой допоздна строил персонал, отсыпался после ночных дежурств, затаривался в местном супермаркете и болел за Ред Сокс, мазохистски наслаждаясь тихими вечерами. Но иногда тоска одолевала и его. Общение на работе, совместные обеды с коллегами не могли компенсировать одинокие вечера. Все-таки за несколько месяцев в Риверсайде Маккой привык проводить время в компании Кирков, а теперь ни Джим, ни Вайнона больше не захаживали к нему. Он сам не верил, что начал скучать по их шумной компании.   
Именно поэтому, однажды возвращаясь домой, Леонард прельстился яркой вывеской местного бара и, не слушая внутренний голос, твердивший, что он завязал с подобными заведениями, свернул с дороги.   
Конечно, напиваться он не собирался, зная, что за этим последует целая череда дней, попросту выпавших из памяти, но пропустить стаканчик-другой, потрепаться с местными, может, сыграть в дартс... Почему нет?   
Как заправский алкоголик, у которого полные карманы фишек из анонимных групп, Маккой потягивал пиво, сидя за стойкой и не решаясь перейти к чему-то более крепкому. А соблазн был... да еще какой. В маленьком городке слухи расползались быстро, и, казалось, каждый завсегдатай знал, что нынче в бар наведался «новый доктор», и норовил угостить его.  
Алкоголь и приятная компания быстро расслабили Леонарда. Он с головой ушел в бессмысленную болтовню с местными о кризисе, неурожайном годе, о Суперболе, но тут слух резанули узнаваемые задиристые интонации, доносившиеся с другого конца зала. Стараясь не выдать своего присутствия, Маккой обернулся и без труда отыскал среди разношерстной компании, столпившейся у входа, знакомую золотистую макушку.   
Парни что-то активно «обсуждали», а Джим жестикулировал, то и дело тыча одному из приятелей в грудь. Первым порывом Леонарда было подорваться и вмешаться в подростковую потасовку. И совсем не потому что в ней участвовал Кирк. Чутье и врачебный опыт подсказывали, что ничем хорошим такие разборки не закончатся. Вот только вряд ли подобную участливость оценил бы Кирк. Во-первых, он очень доступно объяснил Маккою, что не хочет вмешательств в свою личную жизнь. А во-вторых, Джим, судя по всему, неплохо знал этих ребят, может, они даже были приятелями... Так что оказаться где-нибудь на границе штата со спущенными штанами парню в этот раз явно не грозило, а со всем остальным Кирк был в состоянии справиться самостоятельно.   
Поэтому Леонард убедил себя не вмешиваться и перестать пялиться, удачно отвлекшись на текилу. Вот только и без того шумная компания вела себя все более вызывающе. Местные не обращали на это ровно никакого внимания, а до него долетали лишь обрывки фраз, большинство из которых не следовало бы повторять в приличном обществе.   
В конце концов все закончилось тем, что рослый бармен, сплюнув, велел парням либо заткнуться, либо убраться из заведения куда подальше. Естественно, те, ругаясь, предпочли, выйти на улицу. Без них бар снова погрузился в тягучую сонно-алкогольную атмосферу, но Маккой никак не мог выбросить Джима и его приятелей из головы. Поняв, что расслабиться здесь уже не выйдет, он засобирался домой.  
Вот только Леонард ненавидел самоуверенных лихачей, которые лезли за руль на пьяную голову, но у него выбора в этот вечер не оставалось. Автобусы к фермам не ходили, а шанс словить попутку равнялся нулю, но это только полбеды, ведь оставить крайслер у бара означало сразу с ним распрощаться.  
Убедив себя, что на местной дороге, двигаясь со скоростью улитки, в такой поздний час сбить кого-то проблематично, Маккой все-таки сел в машину и завел двигатель.   
К счастью, добраться до дома удалось без приключений. К тому времени, когда он переступил порог, алкоголь уже практически выветрился, а на смену ему пришел зверский голод. Включив радио погроме, Леонард принялся готовить сэндвичи. На большее его сейчас просто не хватало, а холодильник был пуст. За почти три месяца в Риверсайде он так и не приучил себя к здоровой пище, которая в прямом смысле росла у каждого местного на заднем дворе.  
Из-за попсовой песенки, доносившейся из приемника, Маккой едва расслышал стук в дверь, хотя, как выяснилось позже, барабанили изо всех сил. Гостей он не ждал. Если кто-то и имел наглость заявляться в такой час, то только Кирки, правда раньше на чашечку чая в полвторого ночи не заглядывали даже они. Проиграв в голове несколько наиболее вероятных сценариев и понадеявшись, что ничего более серьезного, чем вывихнутое плечо на него в этот раз не свалится, Леонард все-таки открыл дверь. То, что он за ней увидел, смахивало больше на сцену из какого-нибудь триллера.   
На пороге действительно стоял Джим. Вот только «стоял» — громко сказано. Опираясь на косяк и согнувшись в три погибели, он капал кровью на деревянные половицы. Разумеется, Маккоя не замутило и не возникло желания упасть в обморок, но Кирк производил поистине жуткое впечатление. Во многом именно потому, что в отличие от безымянных пациентов этого парня он прекрасно знал.  
— Что, блядь, произошло? На тебе живого места нет, — Леонард осторожно взял Джим за подбородок и повернул к свету. Разбитые нос и губы, рассеченная бровь, заплывший глаз — и все это под коркой грязи и запекшейся крови.   
— Может, продолжишь осмотра внутри?   
Молча Маккой подставил ему свое плечо и отвел на кухню, где, усадив на стул, не теряя времени, принялся колдовать над парнем.  
— Ай.. осторожней! — Джим дернулся, когда он попытался смыть кровь и продезинфицировать раны.  
— Хорошенько же тебя отходили. За дело хоть? — Леонарда сделал шаг назад, «любуясь» Кирком. Что ж, все было не так плохо, как думалось. Обычные последствия драки. — Зубы на месте? — вместо ответа тот только сильнее сжал челюсть, демонстрируя несносный характер. И кто тут еще удивляется, что его избили? — Не хочешь отвечать — не надо, я и сам все вижу, — присев на корточки, Маккой, не церемонясь, задрал парню джинсы. Ну, конечно, синяки, ссадины... Кое-кто сегодня явно имел близкое знакомство с асфальтом. — А свои сказки можешь для матери оставить. Держу пари, они ее обрадуют.  
— На надо матери, — наконец-то буркнул Кирк.  
— В смысле? А в больницу тебя кто повезет? — Леонард искренне полагал, что у него на пороге Джим оказался лишь потому, что ферма Кирков стоит чуть дальше.   
— И в больницу не надо.  
— Да конечно, как будто тебя кто-нибудь спрашивает! — больше всего Маккоя бесило когда люди сами себе вредили, боясь докторов как огня, и предпочитали мучиться и загибаться от боли, но не идти на прием. — Тут дело всего-то парой швов обойдется. У вас наверняка есть страховка.  
— Можно я просто здесь посижу? — Кирк едва ли не жалобно глянул на соседа.  
— Нет, — строго заявил он. — Ну-ка, в чем дело? Не хочешь в больницу, потому что там тебя оформят? — кивок. — Не хочешь, чтобы о драке Вайнона узнала? — снова кивок. — Это уже не в первый раз?   
— Угу.  
— Ну тогда тем более должен понимать, что тебя должен специалист осмотреть.  
— Ты и есть специалист, — уперто заявил Джим.  
— И что, я тебя должен фонариком на кухне просветить? Тут рентген нужен, оборудование. Если тебя ногами пинали, то могут быть сломаны ребра и...  
— Разберусь, на мне все быстро заживает.  
— Марш в машину — Леонард тяжело вздохнул, удивляясь тому, что даже в таком состоянии Кирку удалось обвести его вокруг пальца. — Вместе поедем.  
Он снова подставил Джиму плечо, и тот, по-прежнему возмущаясь себе под нос, нехотя поковылял вперед. Глядя на то, как парень морщился от боли и, хромая, переносил вес на одну ногу, Леонард мысленно составил список будущих проблем. Большинство из них , правда, касались вовсе не здоровья Кирка, а формальностей. Привести среди несовершеннолетнего в пьяном состоянии, у которого вся одежда в крови, да еще и не оформить должным образом... Вот уж кому-то было мало проблем в жизни!  
Хотя даже в такой ситуации откуда ни возьмись может появиться лучик света, и в случае Маккоя звали этот лучик Кэрол.  
После того инцидента с эпилептиком у них установились довольно странные отношения. Леонард по-прежнему не упускал возможности поучить девушку, в каком-то роде наставлял ее, а взамен Кэрол приносила ему кофе и иногда помогала сражаться с бюрократической машиной. А еще, что немаловажно, она, как и Леонард, жила в Риверсайде недавно и такую «знаменитую» фигуру, как Джим Кирк, вряд ли знала. И слава богу!  
— Добрый вечер, доктор Мак... — Маркус осеклась, увидев, что Леонард не один.  
— Какая процедурная свободна?  
— Все, — Кэрол покосилась на Джима. — Я сейчас оформлю...  
— Нет, не нужно, — он многозначительно глянул на девушку. — Я тебе позже все объясню.   
Заведя Кирка в кабинет, Маккой первым делом вручил парню медицинский компресс, надеясь хоть немного снять отек, а сам принялся готовиться с к маленькой операции. Рассеченная бровь по-прежнему кровоточила, и нужно было как можно скорее наложить швы. Работа плевая, но достаточно кропотливая, особенно учитывая уровень алкоголя в крови.  
Подготовив дезинфектор, зажим и иглу с шовной нитью, он кивнул Джиму на кушетку.  
— Как часто тут бываешь? — стараясь отвлечь парня, спросил Леонард и принялся за работу. Впрочем, ответа не последовало. Тот морщился, стиснув зубы, молча снося не самую приятную процедуру. — Вот, еще один стежок и все. Даже шрама не останется.  
— Жалко. Выглядело бы кру...  
— Не трожь, — Маккой легонько ударил Джима по руке, когда тот на автомате потянулся почесать саднящую бровь.   
— Эй, у вас что ли так принято с больными обращаться?  
— Иди пожалуйся на меня... больной, — усмехнувшись, Леонард стянул перчатки и тут же надел другие. Здесь требовались не только швы. — Снимай футболку.  
— Вот так сразу? Даже мороженым не угостишь? — Кирк оставался Кирком и даже с разбитым лицом не терял чувство юмора. Достаточно своеобразное.  
— Уж поверь, лучше твое расписанное тело увижу я. Другой врач тут же наберет копам.  
— Я другого врача не хочу, — наигранно вздохнул Джим и осторожно стянул грязную футболку. По тому, какую боль ему доставляло каждое движение, Леонард предположил, что без сломанных ребер не обошлось. — Нравится? У кого сиськи круче — у меня или той медсестры? Я качаюсь, — Джим попытался улыбнуться, но выглядело это жутковато. — Кто она, кстати? Потрахиваешь?  
— Я ее начальник, — Маккой еле удержался от того, чтобы не дать парню подзатыльник. — Так, попробуй подняться. Голова кружится? Тошнит?   
— Ну и что, что начальник? — все не унимался Кирк. — Это классика, я такое в фил... Блядь! Можно понежнее?!   
— На мои руки еще никто не жаловался, и ты, — он едва ли не мстительно ткнул в одну из гематом, маскируя это под пальпацию, — мне статистику портить не будешь. На рентген сейчас отвести не могу, но, — Леонард ощупал выступающие на худом мальчишеском теле ребра, — кости крепкие, переломов нет. Пара трещин, не больше.   
— Ты это на глаз определил?   
— Господи, Джим, я травматолог! Если тебя в ближайшее время еще раз не отпинают, то все будет нормально.  
— Ага, нормально... Даже в зеркало смотреться не хочу, — буркнул Кирк, надевая футболку.   
— Ну да, физиономию тебе хорошенько расписали, но... ты же, в конце концов, не лицом работаешь, недельку-другую перетерпишь.   
— Спасибо, — он поднялся с кушетки. — Серьезно, спасибо. Если бы не ты, куда б я пошел?  
— В больницу, — стянув перчатки и прибрав инструменты, Маккой направился к выходу. — Здесь мы закончили. Пошли.  
— А таблетку мне никакую не нужно дать?  
— Это процедурная, тут ничего такого не держат, — Леонард на секунду задумался. — Но у меня в машине, кажется, валяется пачка адвила.  
Приняв пару таблеток болеутоляющего, всю обратную дорогу Джим провел в полудреме, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Без слоя грязи и крови он, свернувшись калачиком и сопя, выглядел уязвимо и даже трогательно. Вот только Маккою отвлекаться было некогда, следовало внимательно следить за дорогой, не теряя бдительности ни на секунду. Все-таки после всех сегодняшних приключений, после выпитого алкоголя голова расклалывалась так, будто это его избили в подворотне.   
— Джим, эй, мы приехали, — Леонард осторожно коснулся его плеча, затормозив у собственного дома. — Давай тебя провожу, — пару сотен метров Кирк, конечно, мог пройти и самостоятельно, но вот упреки Вайноны ему сейчас точно не пошли бы на пользу. — Поговорю с матерью.   
— Не нужно, — парень кое-как разлепил глаза. — Я домой не пойду.  
— Что? Как это понимать?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ма меня таким видела. Будет волноваться, кричать. И снова волноваться.   
— То есть, если ты вообще дома не появишься, она волноваться не будет?   
— Если я не приду ночевать? Ма привыкла, — звучало это по-подростковому глупо, но, кто знает, может для Кирков такое и правда было в порядке вещей. — Можно мне у тебя переночевать?  
— Ну не на улице же тебя бросать, — Маккою ничего не стоило уступить Джиму. Пусть парень хоть одну ночь проведет, не слушая причитаний матушки. — Постелю в гостевой.  
Вот только с Киркам никогда ничего не шло по плану. Леонард не собирался прикрывать Джима, выгораживать перед матерью, но... кто его спрашивал? Оставив парня в гостиной, он поднялся наверх, чтобы застелить тому кровать, а когда вернулся назад, стал свидетелем любопытного разговора по телефону:   
— ...да, ма, без Гэри... Нет не будет. Да потому что! Окей, окей, в понедельник буду. Ладно, — кажется, не дослушав мать, Кирк сбросил звонок.  
— В понедельник?   
— Тебе сейчас вдобавок меня еще и откачивать бы пришлось. Нельзя так подкрадываться!  
— Нельзя врать матери, — Маккой хмуро уставился на парня. — Что ты ей наплел?  
— Что поехал на выходные в Чикаго. На концерт, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Джим. — Теперь она точно париться не будет, а я смогу спокойно отлежаться.  
— А то, что ты прячешься в соседнем доме, тебя не смущает? — Леонард уже понял, что «отлеживаться» Кирк планировал у него.  
— Неа, — тот пожал плечами. — Ванная на втором? И еще... Молоко у тебя в доме водится?  
Следующим утром Маккой проснулся с чугунной головой. Он не знал, похмелье тому виной или одиннадцать часов сна вместо привычных четырех, но самочувствие было отвратительным. Принимать душ, чистить зубы, бриться и готовить завтрак пришлось на автопилоте. Только выпив кофе и немного взбодрившись, Леонард вспомнил о существовании Джима. Признаться честно, он даже хотел сделать вид, что вчерашняя история с избиением и больницей ему просто приснилась, уж слишком эти события контрастировали с ленивым и апрельским утром. Того и гляди на кухню сейчас ворвется Кирк и разрушит всю идиллию.   
Вот только Джим спускаться не спешил. Обезболивающее уже должно было прекратить свое действие, и то, что пацан до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни заставило Маккоя забеспокоиться. Еще чего доброго помрет здесь, потом проблем не оберешься. Да уж, не слишком-то достойные мысли для профессионала...   
Одернув себя, Леонард тихонько поднялся наверх и заглянул в гостевую комнату. Что ж, разметавшись на кровати со спутанными волосами и мерно вздымающейся грудью, Кирк выглядел живее всех живых. Только заплывшее лицо и успевшие налиться синяки портили идеалистическую картину.   
— Хватит пялиться, — Джим сонно разлепил глаза и уставился на Маккоя.  
— Я не пялюсь, я... — тот запнулся. Какого черта он вообще оправдывается? — Ну-ка поднимайся. Уже полдень.  
— Сейчас, — Кирк лениво потянулся. — Дай насладиться моментом...  
— Валяйся сколько угодно, но учти, завтрак на столе остывает.  
— О, ты приготовил для меня завтрак, мило! — Джим перекатился на живот, отбросив одеяло — Даже ма так не делает... Корочки, надеюсь, срезал?  
— Хватит паясничать, — Леонард пропустил мимо ушей очередную шпильку в сторону Вайноны. — Так, я поехал, а ты...  
— Куда это?  
— В магазин.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Ты на время смотрел? Я и так из-за тебя полдня проспал, а еще нужно обед готовить, в доме прибраться, стирку...  
— Фу, не продолжай, — Джим наигранно скривился. — Придется мне придумать как разнообразить твои унылые выходные.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — закатил глаза Леонард. — Оставь старикам их старческую рутину.  
— Не такой уж ты и старый, — фыркнул Кирк. — Ладно, поезжай.  
Добравшись до супермаркета, Маккой в очередной раз убедился, что за покупками лучше ездить с самого утра, пока еще есть места на парковке, а у прилавков не толкаются мамаши со своим выводком, но... Вмешательство Кирка в его жизнь привнесло свои коррективы. И сорок минут в очереди было еще не самым страшным.   
Самое страшное ожидало дома. Уже с порога Леонард понял, что что-то не так. Чистое зеркало, отсутствие привычного слоя пыли, газеты, сложенные в аккуратную стопку... Господи, как же должен был заскучать Кирк, чтобы едва ли не вылезать весь первый этаж?!  
— Какого черта? У тебя мозги вообще на месте? — Маккой зло уставился на Джима, который после всех своих подвигов лежал на диване, драматично прикрыв глаза. — Кто тебя просил что-то делать?   
— Ты же сам сказал, что планируешь убраться. Я хотел помочь.  
— Помочь? Да в больнице бы тебе постельный режим прописали! Думаешь, трещина в ребре — это ерунда?  
— Да ладно тебе, Боунс. Я в норме, — Кирк тут же попытался подняться с дивана, но Леонард не дал ему этого сделать.  
— Если ты сейчас же не успокоишься, я сдам тебя матери, — это был запрещенный прием.  
— Не посмеешь.  
— Вот и посмотрим, — Маккой понимал, что долго этот парень на месте просидеть не сможет, но надеялся выиграть хотя бы пару часов. Стоило только начать готовить обед, как Кирк тут же появился в дверях кухни.   
— Судя по запаху, я скорее от твоей стряпни сдохну, чем от последствий драки.  
— Не нравится, можешь не есть, я не... Какого черта на тебе надето? — Леонард только заметил, что Джим вырядился в его одежду.  
— А по-моему, даже симпатично, — тот оттянул футболку с орлом Ramones. — Я не знал, что ты фанат панка.  
— Я не фанат, — буркнул Маккой, не став уточнять, что вообще-то это подарок Джослин, которая не имела представлений о музыкальных вкусах будущего мужа и, видимо, купила то, что было в захудалом рок-магазинчике. — Где ты ее откопал? — Леонард понятия не имел, зачем до сих пор хранил эту футболку, особой сентиментальностью он не отличался, да и выцветшая тряпка уже не подходила размеру. Зато подходила Джиму.  
— В твоем шкафу, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил тот. — Да, да, нужно сначала спросить разрешение и все такое, но ты же видел мои шмотки, они все в крови и грязи, так что... — Кирк пожал плечами. — Не голым же мне ходить.  
— Тебе вообще ходить сейчас не полагается. Ты в курсе, что такое постельный режим?  
— Думаешь, я могу спокойно валяться на диване, пока ты тут пытаешься нас отравить? — он решительным шагом подошел к плите и, заглянув в кастрюлю, выключил конфорку. — Чувак, только не говори, что все три месяца ты питаешься овощами из пакетика?   
— У меня нет времени ничего выращивать, — Маккою не хотелось спорить. Вся эта тема со здоровой едой его забавляла. И кто вбил Кирку в голову, что замороженные продукты большее зло, чем сигареты или крепкий алкоголь?  
— А деньги, значит, чтобы все это покупать есть? Ну-ка покажи, что ты там принес... — он не церемонясь заглянул в пакеты, стоявшие на столе. — Так... это не пойдет... Это тоже, — парень принялся рассортировывать продукты, не скупясь на комментарии. — Суп из банки? Гуакамоле? Ты с закрытыми глазами что ли по магазину ходишь?  
— Джим, я не...  
— Сходи на задний двор, принеси моркови, зелени, в общем, надергай, что есть. Я, конечно, не шеф-повар, но кто-то ведь должен тебе показать, как здесь люди питаются.  
— Успокойся, на моем заднем дворе растут только сорняки.  
— Кому ты рассказываешь? Мужик, который тут до тебя жил, всю территорию за домом засадил, — Маккой был удивлен проснувшимся в Кирке энтузиазмом. Конечно, внезапная страсть к кулинарии наверняка была следствием банальной скуки. Выполнять какую-либо физическую работу Леонард ему запретил, ну а черпак Джим поднять был в состоянии. — Ну что ты встал, иди!  
Кирк оказался прав. Это были не сорняки, а просто запущенные грядки, рядом с которыми даже валялся старый садовый инструмент, а кое-где были протоптаны дорожки. Не частная собственность, а проходной двор! Маккой сразу вспомнил их первую встречу, когда Джим нахально пересекал его двор.  
— Добытчик вернулся! — шутливо бросил парень, разглядывая перепачканные в земле руки Леонарда. — Я тут уже кое-что начал. Фирменный рецепт Кирков, так сказать. Рагу из всего, что нашлось в холодильнике и за домом.   
Следующие полчаса Маккой только и делал, что выполнял поручения Джима: мыл, чистил, резал. За варочной панелью парень оказался настоящим диктатором. Это ему не так, то нужно резать кубиками, а не соломкой, кастрюля должна быть глубже!, Казалось, будь их на кухне не двое, а, допустим, шестеро, Кирк все равно справился бы великолепно, и дело вовсе не в том, что он просто знал, как готовить рагу или хорошо ориентировал на кухне, нет, он полностью отдавался процессу и четко видел цель впереди.   
— Отойди, ты сейчас все испортишь! — Леонард так и не понял, что он снова сделал не так, но Джим втиснулся между ним и плитой. — Ну все, теперь придется мясо передерживать.  
— Тоже мне шеф-повар... — на какое-то мгновение они с Кирком будто поменялись ролями.  
— Да уж получше тебя. Ты вообще что-то сложнее омлета готовил?   
— Нет, — честно признался Маккой, стойко выдержав недоуменный взгляд Джима. — Я, знаешь ли, сначала в доме с кухаркой рос, потом учился в университете, с буфетами, закусочными и черт знает чем еще, а потом начал работать. На смене не то что нормально поесть, кофе выпить некогда.   
— А жена тебе на что нужна была? — Кирк иногда поражал своей прямотой и какой-то юношеской простотой.   
— Явно не для того, чтобы ее у плиты поставить, — Леонард нахмурился. Он никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал свою семейную жизнь и не хотел, чтобы Джим совал в нее свой нос. — Она работала еще больше меня, и вообще... Джослин не из тех женщин, что с утра до вечера хлопочут по дому. К тому же есть доставка еды.  
— Да я бы у вас в Атланте был нарасхват, — фыркнул Кирк, осторожно сняв крышку с кастрюли и понюхав варево.  
— Я вообще удивлен, что ты умеешь готовить.  
— Я все умею, — он гордо задрал подбородок.  
— Что ж, видимо, стоит поблагодарить Вайнону.  
— За что? — убавив огонь, Джим сел за стол. — Думаешь, это заслуга матери? Вот уж нет. Она только сейчас осела, привела ферму в порядок... Ну, точнее не она, а Фрэнк и этот, предыдущий... В общем, не суть. Раньше мы с Сэмом, ну, братом, неделями вдвоем жили, все это его заслуга, — Кирк улыбнулся, на секунду будто превратившись в двенадцатилетнего пацана, который днями напролет дожидается матери и буквально боготворит брата. По отрывочным рассказам, случайно оброненным фразам Маккой потихоньку составлял для себя портрет настоящего Джима. В чем-то инфантильный, но в то же время не по годам рассудительный, с явным дефицитом внимания, возводящий вокруг себя стены, бросающийся из крайности в крайность — он нравился Леонарду все больше. Конечно, некоторые замашки до сих пор раздражали, но в целом он уже привык и чувствовал себя в компании Джима комфортно — в компании парня, который почти в два раза младше его самого.   
Все же как ни старался Кирк выглядеть старше, он продолжал оставаться подростком, и проявлялось это буквально во всем. В футболке, узкой в плечах и еле прикрывающей поясницу, в дурацких словечках, непомерном аппетите... Особенно в последнем.  
Проклятое овощное рагу они готовили больше часа, потом еще столько же искали приборы и сервировали стол, пытаясь создать атмосферу настоящего ужина. Умял его Джим за каких-то пару минут, и это учитывая, что Леонард отдал ему и свою порцию. Вот уж поистине растущий организм!  
— Чем дальше займемся? — не успели вилки звякнуть в мойке, как Кирк тут же принялся искать себе новое развлечение. — Ты ведь не ложишься спать в восемь? Скажи, что нет, пожалуйста.  
— Я старый, но не настолько, — Маккой сладко потянулся. — Сейчас запущу стирку с твоими шмотками и буду смотреть игру, а ты чем хочешь занимайся.  
— Например? — Джим состроил недовольное лицо. — Ни приставки, ни интернета...Кстати, ты когда себе сеть проведешь? Тогда хоть порнуху бы для разнообразия мог посмотреть. Ну-у-у, какой-никакой активный отдых, если ты понимаешь, о чем я....  
— Сделаю вид, что не слышал этого, — Леонард демонстративно отвернулся к телевизору.  
— А что такого я сказал? Боунс, это нормально. Ну, то есть куда нормальней, чем болеть за Рэд Сокс...  
— Джим!  
— Ладно-ладно, понял, — парень примиряюще выставил руки перед собой. — Никакого порно. Как насчет настольных игр? Минимум активности, все как ты любишь.  
— Вообще-то у тебя трещина в ребре, а мне не двенадцать, чтобы иметь под кроватью кучу коробок с этим дерьмом.  
— Почему под кроватью? В коридоре. За комодом. Там и монополия, и скрэббл, — и предупреждая следующий вопрос, он тут же пояснил. — Я видел, когда убирался.   
— Если только одну партию, — на самом деле Леонард ничего не имел против настольных игр, просто он с первых курсов не проводил вечеров с пивом и какой-нибудь монополией. Правда, его студенческие посиделки обычно заканчивались тем, что все игроки упивались вусмерть. — И только после того как разберемся с посудой и стиркой.  
— Чур, первое на мне! — Джим решительно шагнул к мойке. — Шмотки на полу в ванной.  
Когда через пять минут Маккой вернулся в гостиную, предварительно запустив стиральную машину, Кирк уже дожидался его на диване, поджав под себя ноги и держа в руках коробку со скрэбблом.  
Сначала Леонард обрадовался такому выбору. Он привык считать себя эрудитом и думал, что с ученой степенью без труда обставит провинциального парня, но не тут-то было. Пришлось попотеть, чтобы войти в ритм игры. Джим оказался настоящим мастером, будто все детство только и делал, что играл в скрэббл, да так оно наверняка и было. Чем еще заниматься двум мальчишкам долгими вечерами, будучи изолированными на ферме?  
Так или иначе, Кирк быстро подсчитывал очки и выдумывал такие слова, о существовании которых Маккой даже не догадывался. В итоге, ему все же удалось вырвать победу с минимальным разрывом в счете, но только благодаря тому, что в свое время Леонард вызубрил медицинский справочник.   
— Окей, будем считать, что «акароз» тебя спас, — Джим с достоинством принял поражение.  
— Сомнительный повод для радости.   
— Если что, это никак не относится к твоему возрасту, ты еще ого-го. И ум — это вроде как сексуально. Ну-у-у, так говорят, — он шутливо хлопнул его по колену. — Хочешь награду? Можешь что-нибудь спросить. Мы так, конечно, не договаривались, но ради интереса...  
— Это не... — Маккой хотел сказать, что они не в детском лагере, и это плохая идея, но на самом деле знал, что спросить. — Почему «Боунс»? Все забывал поинтересоваться. Откуда это?   
— Почему «Боунс»? И это все? Как скучно, — Кирк закатил глаза. — Вот выиграй я, ты бы так просто не отделался.   
— Даже представить себе боюсь, — он смерил парня долгим взглядом. — Ну, так ты ответишь?  
— Думал, ты и сам уже догадался. Это же просто, обычная игра слов. Ты травматолог, костоправ, смекаешь? — Джим подмигнул. — Я это придумал, пока ты мне плечо вправлял. Больно было, пиздец.  
— Я думал, это как-то с сериалом связано, — что ж, все оказалось куда проще, чем представлялось.  
— Так ты не такой отсталый? Вот первый сезон...  
— Ну нет, я уже устал от твоей болтовни, да и спать пора.  
— Завтра на смену?  
— Нет, но если есть возможность, то я стараюсь выспаться, — Маккой поднялся на ноги. — Давай посмотрим, что у тебя с ребрами и бровью, а потом дам мазь.  
— Классно провели время, да? — неожиданно выпалил Кирк. — В смысле, и правда здорово. Спасибо.   
— Да... не за что, — подобные откровения всегда ставили Леонарда в тупик, вот и сейчас он не сразу нашел, что ответить, поэтому предпочел свести все к шутке. — Только не думай, что это поможет тебе отвертеться.  
Кто бы сомневался, что одним осмотром дело не ограничится! Вместо того, чтобы разойтись по спальням, они выпили еще по одной кружке чая и час пялились в телевизор, по которому показывали какое-то бессмысленное ночное шоу. Как бы Джим не бодрился, к полуночи его все-таки начало клонить в сон. Оно и понятно, таблетки плюс пережитый стресс. По-хорошему, ему весь сегодняшний день следовало провести в полудреме, но... Маккой не жалел о том, что разрешил парню приберечь постельным режимом. Он бы никогда не признался в этом Кирку, но для себя решил, что отлично провел этот день.  
Следующим утром, готовя нехитрый завтрак на двоих, Леонард окончательно понял, что ему надоело жить одному, а наблюдая за Кирком, уплетающим тосты, убедился, что этому парню удалось урвать местечко в его личном пространстве. Джим оказался одним из тех немногочисленных людей, чувствующих себя комфортно в компании вечно хмурого, ворчливого, не слишком-то владеющего чувством юмора доктором. Понимая, что скоро парню придется вернуться домой, Маккой испытывал некоторое сожаление. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось отпускать Джима, это уже слишком трогательно и сопливо, просто в его компании было... комфортно. И не важно, чем они занимались: прогоняли курс биологии или освобождали захламленный чердак, на котором, кстати, обнаружилось немало сокровищ! Леонард даже повесил на кухне одну из найденных картин — натюрморт с изображенными на нем вазой, овощами и почему-то стейком, а Джим в свою очередь полдня ходил в пыльной фетровой шляпе по моде века этак позапрошлого.   
Он воспринял вчерашнее предостережение Маккоя буквально, вообразив, что с трещиной в ребре даже пыль вытирать противопоказано. Еще бы, вину свою парень уже загладил, а на чердаке оказалась масса других развлечений помимо уборки. Старые журналы, альбомы, охотничьи дневники... Кое-что Джим Кирк зачитывал вслух, смеясь в полный голос и заражая своим весельем Леонарда, который до последнего не желал сознаваться в том, что их общение перешагнуло за рамки добрососедского и теперь находилось на зыбкой грани приятельства и дружбы.  
Ближе к вечеру они наконец разобрали чердак, приведя его в божеский вид. Выбрасывать что-либо из чужого дома, естественно, не следовало, но, разложив найденное по углам, Маккой освободил столько места, что можно было бы оборудовать здесь еще одну комнату. Эх... разреши только Джослин привести сюда их дочь. Джоанна была бы в восторге от спальни под самой крышей.   
Но, увы, родительского дня Маккою не светило, поэтому вместо того, чтобы заниматься с дочкой, он валялся на диване с подростком, пил пиво и слушал его нескончаемые комментарии буквально обо всем, что происходило на экране телевизора. Этот теплый ленивый вечер мог стать идеальным, если бы в самый разгар второго тайма в дверь не постучали.   
Учитывая, сколько людей за последние месяцы заявлялось к нему на порог, вариантов, кто это, было не так уж и много.   
— Блядь, — одними губами произнес Кирк.  
— Поднимись на второй этаж, — Маккой аккуратно подтолкнул парня в спину, а сам, выждав время, подошел к двери.  
— Лен! Добрый вечер, — как он и подозревал, незваным гостем оказалась Вайнона.  
— Добрый, — натянуто улыбнулся Леонард. — Снова что-то слу...  
— Нет, наоборот, я думала что-то с тобой случилось, несколько дней уже не видела, — она заглянула соседу за плечо. — Пригласишь войти?  
— Конечно, — кивнув, Маккой впустил ее внутрь, надеясь, что Кирк-младший не вздумает устроить какой-нибудь «сюрприз». Если Вайнона узнает, что сын вместо того, чтобы веселиться на концерте в Чикакго, прячется в доме соседа, случится катастрофа. Леонард не представлял как будет отвечать на вопросы и оправдываться.  
— Джим на выходные уехал, — Вайнона с любопытством осмотрела комнату, а его бросило в жар, когда на низком столике у дивана он заметил две недопитые бутылки. Они не могут так нелепо проколоться! — А мне так скучно в пустом доме, заметила вот, что у тебя свет горит, и решила заглянуть... Не помешала? — к счастью, она перешла из гостиной в кухню.   
— Нет, что ты. Кстати, куда это он укатил? — с наигранной заинтересованностью спросил Леонард.  
— Сказал, что в Чикаго, а там кто знает. У него же ветер в голове, — Вайнона вздохнула. — Давай не о нем, хоть сегодня. Я уже устала. Честно, — она по-хозяйски заглянула в полупустую кастрюлю, стоящую на плите. — Может поужинаем? Все-таки выходной, зачем поодиночке сидеть?   
— Ну... можем? — сначала Маккой пытался лихорадочно придумать повод отказать. Нельзя было допускать, чтобы Вайнона оставалась здесь. Он уже достаточно хорошо изучил Джима и понимал, что надолго того не хватит, и рано или поздно парень выкинет фокус. А потом в голову пришла на первый взгляд великолепная идея! — Может выберемся в город? У меня нет ничего особо, да и готовить не хочется.  
— Тоже не можешь в четырех стенах сидеть? — Вайнона ухмыльнулась, и на миг Маккой вспомнил все те шутки Кирка, отпускаемые по поводу «потенциального отчима».   
— Да я как-то не собрана... — он был почти уверен в том, что с самооценкой у Вайноны все в порядке и она просто кокетничает.  
— Ты как всегда великолепна, — сделав комплимент, Леонард живо представил, как наверху Джим, скривившись, закатил глаза. — Ну что, поедем?   
— Уговорил, — улыбнувшись, Вайнона решительно направилась к выходу.   
Уже на пороге Маккой на секунду задержался и, бросив быстрый взгляд на лестницу, громко хлопнул дверью, давая Кирку понять, что все чисто.  
Приличных заведений, куда можно было бы сводить даму в Риверсайде, он не знал, так что полностью положился на выбор Вайноны. Конечно, местечко, которое та выбрала, с трудом можно было назвать рестораном, но в меню хотя бы не преобладали вафли с приторными наполнителями, а за барной стойкой не разливали дешевое пиво.   
Тихое место со спокойной музыкой привлекало влюбленные парочки и пожилых супругов, решивших отметить очередную годовщину. Не к месту в голову Леонарда пришла мысль, что Джослин не переступила бы и порог этого провинциального ресторанчика. Она всеми силами поддерживала их статус и выбирала обязательно новомодные заведения с экзотической кухней. Маккой одинаково ненавидел и тайскую лапшу, и марокканский час, но ему было легче согласиться с женой, чем давать повод для очередного спора.  
— Не боишься слухов? — Вайнона уверенно прошла в центр зала и, не дав Леонарду побыть джентльменом, сама заняла столик.   
— Обо мне и так в больнице сплетен достаточно ходит. Хуже не станет.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — она ухмыльнулась и легким движением откинула длинные волосы назад. И почему на его пути никогда не встречалось нежных и трогательных красавиц, а вместо них попадались те, которые могли без особых усилий подчинить своей воле любого? — Ты за рулем, так что выпивку предлагать не буду.  
— Точно, — Маккой не отказался бы от бокала вина, но Вайнона была права. Не стоило провоцировать удачу и второй раз за неделю управлять машиной в состоянии подпития. — Обойдусь кофе.  
— Паста и кофе — не лучшее сочетание, — Леонард упустил момент, когда они выбрали блюдо.  
— Не скажу, что я гурман. Наверное сейчас даже маникотти от пенне не отличу.  
— Это действительно ужасно! — она приняла его замечание за шутку.  
— Так или иначе, я люблю пасту и люблю кофе. Сейчас этого достаточно.   
— А раньше? — спросила Вайнона, но тут же осеклась, видимо, решив, что это запретная тема. — О, я не хотела... То есть прости, что вспомнила о твоем... прошлом. Я сама...  
— Я знаю, — Маккой добродушно улыбнулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что подобное его никоим образом задеть не может. — Я могу говорить и о Джорджии, и о бывшей жене. Это все уже в прошлом.  
— Да, но я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, будто я вытягиваю из тебя информацию, будто... — она замялась, прощупывая почву. — У меня и в мыслях такого не было. У нас же просто дружеский ужин, ничего такого.  
— Разумеется — Леонард чуть не выдохнул с облегчением. После подначиваний Джима и намеков Вайноны Маккой не питал особых иллюзий насчет намерений женщины и был приятно удивлен тем, что она не планирует затащить его в койку. Вспыхни что между ними, Джим бы не простил, а Маккой слишком дорожил их шаткой дружбой. — Не пойми меня неправильно, ты прекрасная женщина, просто... В моей жизни было достаточно херни, виной которой оказывались отношения или, чего хуже, чувства и я... устал и пока не хочу ничего такого. — он и сам не знал, зачем выдал это откровение, но после сказанного стало легче. Легче общаться с Вайноной, легче смотреть ей в глаза.   
— Прекрасная женщина? — она даже на секунду не смутилась. — Приятно это слышать, особенно учитывая, что я считала тебя слишком... успешным для себя. Ну знаешь, приезжий доктор, образованный, симпатичный... Не то, что местные.  
— Я ничем не лучше какого-нибудь фермера, — Леонард слишком поздно понял, что следовало держать язык за зубами. — Пью во всяком случае не меньше. То есть пил. Знаешь, в Атланте были не только рестораны, дорогие тачки и красивая жизнь.  
— Не хочу лезть тебе в душу, но можешь рассказать все, что захочешь.   
— Мне нечего рассказывать, — Леонард не привык откровенничать и не хотел посвящать Вайнону в свои проблемы, но рано или поздно ему бы пришлось с кем-то поговорить. С кем-то, кто поймет. Да, этим человеком вполне мог стать Джим, но в отличие от матери он не мог пропустить слова Маккоя через призму собственного опыта и оправдать его. — Я торчу здесь пока дочь в Атланте. Бывшая меня выгнала, и я не придумал ничего лучше, чем укатить, куда глаза глядят. Ах да, еще пил неделями напролет... Так себе «мужчина мечты», — эти слова дались на удивление легко. На работе перед коллегами, перед Кристиной или Кэрол приходилось увиливать каждый раз, когда разговор касался его прошлого, а с Вайноной... Они были во многом похожи, и, господи, как же хорошо было наконец-то поговорить со взрослой, опытной женщиной на равных, без идиотского флирта или заискивающих взглядов.   
Когда Вайнона пришла к нему сегодня, Леонард и подумать не мог, что они так хорошо проведут время вдвоем. Похожее чувство он уже испытывал... вчера. Кирки раскрывались перед ним с новой стороны и прочно входили в жизнь. Может, это глупо, но порой Маккой чувствовал, что эти люди заменяют ему здесь семью — сумасбродную, порой раздражающую, но необходимую.  
— Нужно как-нибудь повторить, — Вайнона чмокнула Леонарда в щеку, когда они вышли из машины у дома Кирков.  
— Да, наверное, — уклончиво отозвался Маккой. На самом деле, он бы, наверное, не рискнул. Уж слишком сегодняшний вечер запал в душу.  
— Кстати, ты куришь? — она достала из сумочки пачку. — Никогда не видела тебя дымящим.  
— Как и вусмерть пьяным, — Леонард взял предложенную ему сигарету. Когда-то давно, еще в студенчестве, он курил по пачке в день, пытаясь справиться с колоссальными нагрузками и экзаменами, потом по две, когда начал проводить операции. Только появление Джоанны заставило завязать, прокуренный папочка не лучший вариант для малышки. А вот с выпивкой все оказалось гораздо сложней. Крепко пить Маккой начал уже тогда, когда их отношения с женой висели на волоске. И только в Риверсайде он взял себя в руки, стараясь взять под контроль свои пагубные привычки.   
Он не курил почти так же долго, как не ходил на свидания. Хотя, по большому счету, назвать свиданием их с Вайноной вечер язык не поворачивался. Вот только Джиму эту зыбкую разницу объяснить было не просто. Сидя взаперти, он наверняка успел себя накрутить, а крайслер, проехавший мимо дома и затормозивший у фермы Кирков, только подтвердил опасения парня. Леонард прекрасно представлял, что его ждет, и был готов к нескончаемому потоку едких шуточек и упреков, но Джим не просто не встретил его на пороге, он вообще никак не обозначил свое присутствие.   
— Джим? — Маккой заглянул в гостиную. Кирк сидел в глубоком кресле, уставившись в одну точку, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что ему плевать и на чертов ужин, и на самого Леонарда. Ага, как бы не так.  
— Что-то вы быстро, — парень все-таки соизволил обратить на него внимание. — Уже наразвлекался?  
— Вроде того, — он прекрасно помнил, как Джим реагировал на их с Вайноной общение, и не собирался вдаваться в подробности. Да и не его это дело, с кем и как проводит Маккой свои вечера. Отчитываться он и не думал.  
— Она не предложила тебе остаться? Странно. Может, оказался не так хорош? — Кирк успокаиваться не собирался и продолжал провоцировать.  
— Джим, мы просто поужинали и... Это еще что такое? — Леонард заметил полупустую бутылку чего-то из стратегических запасов хозяина дома. — Какого черта?!  
— Мы, кажется, не обо мне разговариваем, — несмотря на выпитое язык у парня не заплетался, — а о том, что ты трахаешь мою мать!  
— Что?! Блядь, что ты несешь? Ее нужно было как-то увести из дома, — Леонард не собирался сносить обвинения от пьяного подростка. Проблемы с самоконтролем и так периодически давали о себе знать, а сейчас Джим и вовсе делал все, чтобы Маккой сорвался. — Я же для тебя старался.  
— О да, принес себя в жертву, — тут же съязвил Кирк. — Только не говори, что тебе было противно и ты думал исключительно о моем благополучии. Это мерзко.  
— Мерзко то, что ты сейчас придумываешь.   
— Зачем она тебе, ну вот серьезно? Я не понимаю, — Джим поднялся и вплотную подошел к Леонарду, обдавая запахом бренди.  
— Ты говоришь о собственной матери.  
— Я говорю о тебе.   
— Боже, мы поужинали, мило побеседовали, а потом я отвез ее домой. Учитывая, что между нашими домами с полсотни метров, это не такой уж подвиг, — у Маккоя появилось очень, очень странное предчувствие, но пока что он не рисковал принимать его за истину, и поэтому предпочел не копать глубже, а просто успокоить парня. — Еще вопросы есть?  
— Есть, — Джим выдержал паузу, будто собираясь с духом. — Ты пойдешь с ней снова, если она пригласит? Понравилось же, да? — в его словах сквозил плохо скрываемый подтекст. «Дружи со мной. Я лучше». Предположения оказались верны, и это было дико.   
Кирк ревновал, не хотел мириться с тем, что Леонард провел хороший вечер с кем-то кроме него. Это отдавало ребячеством. Так ревнуют лучшего друга к его новой девушке, которой тот теперь уделяет больше времени. Вот только Вайнона не была девушкой Маккоя, а Кирк не имел права ничего с него требовать.  
— Я не собираюсь отвечать и тем более оправдываться. Это не твое дело, Джим. если ты разочаровался во мне — вперед. Можешь валить, никто не держит.   
— Да без проблем, — Кирк слишком резко для подвыпившего развернулся и, споткнувшись, поковылял, вот только, к удивлению Леонарда, не к двери, а к лестнице. Он хотел его одернуть и напомнить, что выход в другой стороне, но потом плюнул. Черт с ними, с подобными выходками. Раньше Маккой никогда не сталкивался с таким поведением и теперь не знал, как реагировать.  
Поэтому утром, поднявшись по будильнику, он спустился вниз, приготовил завтрак на одного, и как ни в чем не бывало начал собираться на работу.. Леонард старался полностью игнорировать присутствие Джима, хоть и не был уверен в том, что тот до сих пор в доме. По крайне мере, вечером, когда он вернулся после смены, Кирка в доме уже точно не было. Ушел тот ночью или час назад, так и осталось загадкой, которую, честно говоря, разгадывать не хотелось. Хватит. В последнее время Маккой взваливал на себя слишком много чужих проблем. Больше, чем может вынести среднестатистический врач, который между прочим и так сталкивался с ними постоянно.  
Выяснение отношений следовало отложить в долгий ящик, пусть Кирк сначала разберется в себе, решит, чего хочет и что ему нужно. Но Леонард понимал, что не может этого требовать от подростка, которому пока еще многое можно простить, в отличие от него самого...  
С развода прошло полгода, раны только затянулись корочкой, и он предпочитал вообще не касаться этой темы, чтобы ненароком не разбередить их. Легче было раствориться в заботах Кирков, чем взять мобильный и набрать номер бывшей. Каждый раз рука замирала над зеленой кнопкой вызова, и только разговор с Вайноной подтолкнул зайти чуть дальше. Не хотелось повторять ее опыт и упускать свою дочь. Да, сейчас Джо всего четыре, но... Маккой уже умудрился пропустить с десяток отцовских дней.   
— Да? — Джослин подняла трубку слишком быстро, не оставляя возможности сориентироваться. Она как будто специально отсекала все пути к отступлению и лишала возможности сбросить вызов. А Маккой был к этому близок. — Да? Говорите.  
— Джос, привет, это я, — словно его «я» для нее еще что-то значило. — Как у вас дела? — Маккой хотел, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более непринужденно. Они же все-таки друг другу не чужие люди, у них общий ребенок.  
— Лео? Это ты, что ли? — на секунду Леонарду показалось, что в ее голосе сквозит былая нежность, но, убедившись, что это и правда звонит бывший, Джослин тут же сменила тон на более резкий и холодный. — Чем обязана?  
— Я просто...  
— Только не говори, что хотел узнать, как у нас дела, или поговорить с Джо. Спустя три месяца тишины это смешно.   
— Все не так просто, — Маккой и сам понимал, что оправдания звучат глупо, но не мог признать, что все это время просто бегал от прошлого.  
— У тебя ничего никогда не бывает просто, — Джослин усмехнулась. — Джо скоро забудет, что у нее вообще есть отец.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я уехал, — Леонарду очень хотелось напомнить бывшей, что этого она вообще-то и добивалась, еще тогда в суде, когда хотела лишить его часов посещения.  
— Куда? На Луну? Туда, где нет телефонов? Или к каким-нибудь африканским племенам, чтобы лечить их? У тебя же работа всегда на первом месте, — она выдержала паузу, словно проверяя вставит ли Маккой свое извечное «я же врач, а не...». — И к твоему сведению, даже там есть связь. Если нужно было связаться с дочерью, нашел бы способ. Хочешь знать мое мнение...  
— Мне плевать на твое мнение, — нервы Леонарда начали сдавать. — Просто позови к телефону Джоанну и все.  
— Нет.   
— Ты не имеешь права.  
— Ты мне будешь права разъяснять? Хочешь увидеть дочь — приезжай. А вот таких звонков ни с того ни с сего нам не нужно. Они только травмируют ребенка. Захотел — позвонил, захотел — забыл на полгода.  
— Приезжай? Да ты сама же меня и выгнала! Куда мне теперь возвращаться?  
— В свою обожаемую Атланту, дорогой. Я выгнала тебя из дома, а не из штата, — все это звучало так, как будто бывшая до сих пор не могла смириться и отпустить его. К таким уловкам могла бы прибегнуть любая другая женщина, но не Джослин. — И на твоем месте я бы поторопилась, пока на роль отца года не нашлось кандидата получше.  
Маккой хотел было ответить, что ни один другой мужчина не будет воспитывать его ребенка, но, как обычно, Джослин оставила последнее слово за собой и, не прощаясь, положила трубку.  
Перезванивать он не стал, зная по опыту, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, и они только сильнее разругаются. Злиться на эту женщину не было сил, хотелось лишь, чтобы Джоанна была счастлива. Девочка не виновата в том, что ее отец оброс множеством проблем и просто сдался, предпочтя начать все заново, вместо того, чтобы день за днем бороться. Бороться не с бывшей женой, а в первую очередь с самим собой.  
— Здорово, — Леонард удивился, когда на следующий день прямо посреди смены в его кабинет заглянул Джим. Казалось, что после той ссоры парень не будет с ним разговаривать как минимум неделю, но поведение Кирка не удавалось просчитать на несколько шагов вперед. Ясно было только одно — он, осознанно или нет, тянулся к Леонарду и искал общения с ним.   
— У меня прием, закрой дверь, — мельком взглянув на непрошенного гостя, Маккой хотел было вернуться к заполнению карты мистера Ковальски, но Джим и с места не двинулся. — Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
— Меня пропустила та фигуристая медсестра. Ну, которую ты трахаешь, — отрапортовал Кирк и глазом не моргнув.  
— Она врач и... Никого я не трахаю! Что у тебя за навязчивая идея? — Леонард слишком поздно понял, что через открытую дверь его слышал весь коридор.   
— Вообще никого? — ухмыльнулся Джим, усаживаясь на кушетку.  
— Это не твое дело... Лучше скажи, что ты наплел Кэрол?  
— Кэрол? Ее так зовут? В общем, я хотел заглянуть к тебе на прием, у стойки меня, естественно, отшили, сказали записаться заранее, но тут подошла... Кэрол, и я просто напомнил ей, что мы вроде как знакомы.  
— Все с тобой понятно, — устало вздохнул Маккой. В какой-то степени он был рад появлению парня, в конце концов, теперь можно было не переживать о том, что тот до сих пор злится. — Но лучше бы заглянул после смены, у меня тут пациент.  
— А я, между прочим, тоже твой пациент, — Джим задрал футболку, демонстрируя бока, покрытые синяками. — Мне разве не положен плановый осмотр?  
— Вообще-то нет, но у меня разве есть выбор?   
— Неа, — Кирк не просто не выглядел больным, он буквально излучал энергию несмотря на едва затянувшиеся ссадины, пожелтевшие синяки и шов.  
— Здесь не болит, шов не беспокоит? Может, дергает? — придвинувшись к парню, Леонард осторожно осмотрел бровь.  
— Чешется жутко.   
— Это хорошо, значит, заживает. Главное, руками туда не лезь, грязь не заноси. Нити скоро сами рассосутся, и все будет прекрасно.  
— А если я уже...  
— Что «уже»?   
— Ну, подцепил что-нибудь.  
— Если только гонорею, — съязвил Леонард. Не хватало только голову пацану забивать.   
— Меня нормально так по земле поваляли, мало ли что...  
— Например? — он проследил за взглядом Джима. Ну конечно, общеобразовательные плакаты о профилактике заболеваний! Сколько раз Маккой просил их убрать, но нет же, руководство свято верило, что сломав руку, ты просто обязан вдобавок просветиться вопросом вируса иммунодефицита. — Выдохни, ничего ты не подцепил.  
— С чего ты так уверен? — уперся Кирк. — Там же на плакате написано, что...  
— Послушай, вирус не живет в открытой среде, он погибает почти сразу, так что даже если там валялись иглы, ты вряд ли мог заразиться. Здесь нужен контакт поврежденной слизистой с зараженными биологическими жидкостями. Например, кровью, спермой или грудным молоком в конце концов.   
— Кровь? — Джим резко отдернул руку от зашитой брови.  
— Кровь, — усмехнулся Маккой. — Да не бойся ты так, если хочешь, сделаем все анализы, а эти плакаты... Они здесь скорее для того, чтобы напугать. Ну, знаешь, заставить людей хотя бы предохраняться. Это значительно снижает риски.  
— Да ладно тебе, некоторых ничего не заставит. Есть парни, которые говорят, что ощущения важнее, — неловко вставил Кирк.  
— Так говорят только конченые придурки, — Леонард выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Как раз наоборот.  
— Жидкость выделяется на протяжении всего акта, и заразиться ничего не стоит. Зачем так рисковать?  
— Кстати, мне интересно, а если, нуууу... — Джим замялся — не до конца? Если не контактировать с... жидкостями, то все будет нормально? Или, например, если не глотать?  
— Все, все, я понял, о чем ты хочешь спросить, — Маккой остановил парня, пока тот не начал углубляться в подробности. — Черт, из меня неважный преподаватель по половому воспитанию, к тому же... Думаю, в некоторых вопросах ты куда более продвинутый, чем я, — очень хотелось соскочить с неловкой темы, но сейчас перед ним сидел Джим непривычно притихший, смущенный, открывшийся, и Леонард не мог просто отшутиться и сделать вид, что не понял, к чему тот клонит. Начни Кирк свои расспросы с заезженного «один мой друг ...», и это был бы еще более прозрачный намек. Обычно все эти мифические друзья не знали, что делать с собой, с собственным телом, со своими отношениями и желаниями. — Но если интересно, я могу найти для тебя кое-какую информацию, без проблем.  
— Только не думай, что я помешан на этой теме, ничего такого, — Джим засуетился. — Мне просто любопытно ... с научной точки зрения.  
— Ага, конечно, — Маккой не сдержал усмешки. — Тогда я впишу эту тему в расписание наших занятий. Зайди ко мне вечером, — правильнее было сказать «приходи, когда будешь готов», но не хотелось, чтобы Джим шел к нему как на эшафот. В конце концов они друзья, а друзья, особенно старшие и более опытные, должны приходить на выручку.  
Это Леонард и попытался сделать. Он был почти уверен, что, столкнувшись с проблемой, Джим в первую очередь обратился за решением к интернету и вместо того, чтобы успокоиться , наверняка запутался еще больше. Никем не проверенная информация зачастую может оказаться противоречивой, а иногда и вовсе ложной. В этом отношении мало кому нужные брошюры, обычно пачками лежавшие на стойках в больнице, куда более информативны и полезны. Маккой собрал все мало-мальски подходящие материалы и притащил домой, пытаясь обеспечить поддержку самому себе, ведь в первую очередь, он собирался именно поговорить с Джимом. Может, в медицинском кабинете парень, растерявшись, просто сболтнул лишнего, испугавшись, и теперь, осознав это, решит пойти на попятную.  
Леонард не был слепым, он уже видел того парня в Айова-сити и неудавшееся «свидание», но не думал, что для Джима это всерьез, что это не просто проявление юношеского любопытства. Насколько он знал, у Кирка не было близких друзей, Вайнона наверняка ни о чем не догадывалась или делала вид, что не догадывается, а Сэм был далеко. Не то чтобы Маккой чувствовал ответственность за происходящее с Джимом, скорее понимал, что должен хотя бы попробовать поговорить с ним.   
Несколько часов ожидания стоили потраченных нервов и бутылки пива. Кирк пришел поздно вечером, задумчивый, непривычно молчаливый. Посмотрев на парня, Леонард не решился задавать ему прямые вопросы и предпочел сменить привычную тактику поведения.  
— Честно, не представляю, куда нас заведет сегодняшний разговор, так что сразу предупрежу — все сказанное останется строго между нами. Вайноне ни слова, считай это врачебной тайной.  
— Ясное дело, — фыркнул Кирк. — Иначе я бы не пришел.  
— Давай сразу кое-что проясним: все эти разговоры об инфекциях и тому подобном — только повод, так?  
— В некотором роде, — последовал уклончивый ответ. — Я вообще это на ходу сочинял. Думал посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь.   
— И что, удовлетворен результатом?   
— Учитывая то, насколько щепетильно ты к этому отнесся... — Джим кивнул на стопку брошюр, — я обратился по адресу.  
— Кстати, возьми себе парочку. Там все самое основное. Да, сухим медицинским языком, но... Если что-то будет непонятно или информации окажется мало, всегда можешь спросить у меня. А сейчас, наверное, стоит поговорить о другом.  
— А если поконкретней? — отложив буклет в сторону, Джим с любопытством подался вперед.  
— Ну, ты должен понимать, что Риверсайд это не Бостон, не Нью-Йорк и тем более не Сан-Франциско. Я сам с консервативного Юга и прекрасно понимаю, что значит воспитание, образ жизни, и зачастую взгляды... — начал было Маккой, но Кирк его перебил.  
— Воспитание? Мы точно обо мне говорим? Меня не мнение окружающих волнует, плевать на него, а то, что я сам ни черта не понимаю, что со мной происходит.   
— Ты пока и не должен всего о себе понимать. Тебе еще даже двадцати нет! То есть я не призываю бросаться во все тяжкие, но... Блядь, не верю, что говорю это, но сейчас самое время как раз для того, чтобы узнать себя. Ты не обязан определяться, тем более пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я не пробовал? — Джим откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. — И вообще, странно слышать от тебя такое.  
— Почему? — Леонард не думал, что создает образ ханжи. — Секс — это часть повседневной жизни. То, что ты попробовал и на тебя не снизошло озарение, это нормально. Это ни к чему не обязывает. Более того, сейчас подобные мысли занимают всю твою голову, а потом... потом это станет не так важно. С возрастом рамки стираются.   
— Говоришь, как заправский мозгоправ, — Джим озвучил именно то, чего боялся Леонард. — Откуда я знаю, что ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Только не начинай про возраст, ладно?  
— Я лучше расскажу тебе про опыт, вот он действительно играет роль. Иногда важно понять, что ты со своими метаниями не один такой.   
— Если хочешь что-то сказать, то давай уже. У нас вроде как вечер откровений, не?  
— Хорошо, — Маккой знал, что и сам должен быть откровенен перед Кирком, но все равно, как мог, оттягивал этот момент. — Я был в подобной ситуации.  
— Серьезно? — парень удивленно округлил глаза. — Хочешь сказать, ты...  
— Да, в какой-то момент тоже... запутался, назовем это так. Мне тогда было лет двадцать и так вышло что, поступив в университет, я отпустил себя. Для тебя это, наверное, смешно, но я не был ковбоем и уже со старших классов четко понимал, чего хочу от жизни, и в мои планы входила не только престижная работа, но и жена, и дети. Меня так воспитывали. Вот только в университете об этом никто не знал, и там такое началось... В общем, странно это приводить в пример, потому что я сам едва помню, что тогда происходило. Со временем целые месяцы стираются из памяти, что уж там говорить о конкретном дне. Блядь, да я даже имя парня, с которым в одной койке оказался, с трудом сейчас вспоминаю, зато могу точно сказать, что пока мы трахались по телеку шли Звездные Войны. Забавно, но все, что помню о своем первом опыте — это потрескавшийся потолок общаги и заевшая фраза «помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби, ты — моя единственная надежда».  
— Серьезно? Господи, Боунс, я нелепее ничего не слышал.  
— Ну спасибо, — Маккой усмехнулся. — Кстати, если тебе интересно продолжение, то буквально через полгода я уже встретил Джос и начал работать как проклятый, чтобы осуществить свои планы. И они были для меня куда важней чем та... интрижка? Я вообще потом очень долго не вспоминал не только о том парне, но и в целом о подобном опыте. Не говорю, что у тебя должно быть также, но это один из вариантов развития событий.   
— Эм… — Кирк не сразу отреагировал на откровение, видимо, переваривал информацию. Хотя таким ли откровением это было? Да, Леонард и правда не помнил имени того старшекурсника и был счастлив рядом с Джослин и маленькой Джо, но всё же он умолчал об одной очень важной детали, ведь порой ему приходилось ловить себя на таких мыслях, о которых вслух говорить не принято. Маккой знал кто он и когда-то даже знал, чего хочет от жизни но слабости были и у него. — Это... впечатляюще. Обычно о таком не говорят, так что спасибо.  
— Не за что. Просто хочу тебе помочь и при этом не лезть в душу.  
— Тебе это удалось, — Кирк едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Леонард знал, что парень преувеличивает, одним разговором трудно что-то изменить, но в их случае ситуация не была такой уж запущенной. Джим не ненавидел себя, не считал неправильным, ему требовалось просто услышать подтверждение тому, о чем он и сам догадывался, банальная поддержка. Будь у Маккоя столько же ума и самоуверенности, сколько у этого парня, он бы горы свернул!  
Впрочем, даже Кирку требовалось немного времени, чтобы переварить информацию, а точнее почти трое суток. В этот раз Леонард ждал, когда парень снова придет и без лишних вопросов распахнул перед ним дверь.  
— Ты меня караулил что ли? — тот поправил рюкзак, свисающий с плеча.  
— В окно увидел, — отмахнулся Маккой. — Ты просто так заглянул или...  
— Или. У меня кое-что для тебя есть. Слабо угадать?   
— Я только что со смены, у меня башка совсем не варит, — он сделал шаг назад, чтобы пропустить Кирка в дом. — Может, обойдемся без сюрпризов? Могу даже предложить выпить по бутылочке в качестве компенсации.  
— Звучит соблазнительно, но нет. Меня мать четвертует, если запах почует, и тебя, кстати, тоже. Она по части выпивки в последнее время сама не своя, — пацан покачал головой. — Сделай лучше сэндвичи, я со школы. Жутко голодный, — сняв рюкзак, Джим опустился на колени. — Иди, иди, не подглядывай.  
— И не собирался, — по большому счету, Леонард уже настолько привык к обществу Кирка,что мог с одинаковым удовольствием отдохнуть как в одиночестве, так и вместе с ним.  
Сначала думалось, что парень притащил очередную настольную игру, но вернувшись в гостиную уже с полной тарелкой сэндвичей, Маккой застал Кирка, воюющего с клубком проводов перед телевизором.  
— Еще минута, и будет готово! — тот обернулся через плечо. — Садись.  
— Может все-таки просветишь, что ты задумал?  
— Бо-о-оунс, разуй глаза, — выпутавшись наконец из проводов, Кирк плюхнулся рядом. — Это видеомагнитофон, вы между прочим с ним почти ровесники.  
— Следите за своим языком, юноша! — вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, Маккой подыграл ему.  
— О моем языке поговорим позже, а пока, — Джим нашарил затерявшийся среди диванных подушек пульт, — наслаждайся. Телек у тебя древний, так что проигрыватель для дисков к нему не подключить, пришлось этого монстра с чердака достать.   
Леонард хотел сказать, что гораздо проще было бы не заморачиваться и посмотреть фильм, или что там еще притащил Джим, на ноутбуке, но тут на экране сначала появились помехи, а затем заиграла знакомая музыка и... «Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике...».  
— Звёздные войны? Нет, ты серьезно? Думаешь, мне это интересно?  
— Я давно не пересматривал, — Джим откусил приличный кусок сэндвича.  
— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом!  
— А ты не занудствуй, — пацан скривился и прибавил громкости.  
Разумеется, Леонард не воспринимал обычный просмотр фильма как нечто... большее. Да, от приключений Люка и Хана Соло его тошнило еще со студенческих времен, но Кирка все эти космические баталии приводили в восторг, так что Маккой одним глазом поглядывал в телевизор, одновременно просматривая новости на телефоне. Отработанный за много лет практики навык. Как врач он превосходно умел заниматься какой-нибудь рутинной работой, и при этом держать ухо востро, отделяя действительно важную информацию от ненужной.   
— Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби, ты — моя единственная надежда! — умоляла принцесса Лея на экране. Эти слова будто током ударили Маккоя. Блядь... нужно было сразу догадаться! Он готовился к тому, что Джим будет задавать вопросы, выпытывать что-то... да к чему угодно кроме этой выходки! Кирк в своем репертуаре...  
Всего несколько дней назад Леонард рассказал ему об этом фильме и о воспоминании, связанном с только что прозвучавшей фразой, и что делает Джим? Притаскивает тот самый эпизод, буквально заставляет смотреть, внимательно наблюдает за реакцией.... На что он надеялся, чего добивался? Маккою хотелось схватить Кирка за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть паршивца и получить ответы на все свои вопросы, но он нутром чуял, что осиное гнездо лучше не ворошить.  
Ведь Джим, вбивший себе в голову какую-нибудь очередную сумасбродную идею становился в прямом смысле неуправляемым. За столько лет Вайноне не удалось настроиться на его волну, что уж говорить о Маккое. У него и шансов-то не было. Все что ему оставалось после того злосчастного просмотра — готовиться к следующему ходу Кирка. При каждой встрече, в каждом мимолетном взгляде Леонард чувствовал подвох, но кто же знал, что беда в виде очередной сумасшедшей глупости придет тогда, когда он будет максимально уязвим.   
Было уже глубоко за полночь, и Маккой отсыпался после дежурства. С утра его ждала новая смена. Энтузиазм, связанный с назначением в городскую больницу, и помощью тем, кто в ней действительно нуждался, сошел на нет. На смену удовлетворению и адреналину, которые он ощущал, работая здесь, пришла едва ли не круглосуточная усталость.   
Живя с женой и дочерью, Леонард мучился от бессонницы, и вырубить его могла разве что порядочная порция виски. Зато после нее ни плач ребенка, ни возмущения Джос не могли его разбудить. Здесь же, в пустом доме, в глуши, он засыпал мгновенно, но и просыпался от малейшего шороха. Что уж говорить о вибрации телефона. Среди ночи писать Маккою сообщения могли не так уж много людей, поэтому он даже на секунду не задумался, когда вместо чтобы повернуться на другой бок и снова провалиться в сон, потянулся за телефоном. Гребаный Джим Кирк, чертов провокатор! Сообщение было отправлено с неизвестного номера, но это точно был он.   
Первым делом Маккой подумал, что парень просто хочет развлечься, но каким бы эгоистом Джим не был ночью он обычно не терроризировал Леонарда, уважая чужое право на отдых, а тут...Может, что-то произошло? Может, Кирк снова вляпался в неприятности? Возможно, ему действительно нужна помощь, и по каким-то причинам тот не может сказать прямо?  
«У тебя все нормально?»  
«поле за фермой. приходи»  
Вот тут уж Маккой разволновался не на шутку. Кому в здравом уме придет в голову ночью шататься по полю, да еще и в одиночку? Хотя кто сказал, что Джим там был один? В голове живо возникли заголовки свежих газет, гласивших что в кукурузе, были найдены неопознанные останки...Твою же мать!  
Прогоняя от себя дурные мысли, Маккой быстро натянул джинсы и футболку, и вылетев из дома, поспешил к тому самому полю, раскинувшемуся прямо за фермой Кирков. Оно простиралось на сотни метров. Куда ни глянь, всюду виднелись лишь иссохшие на солнце початки кукурузы и острые стебли. Сорняки доходили до пояса, а о том, чтобы найти дорожку не могло идти и речи: судя по запущенности, царившей вокруг, вряд ли она здесь имелась.   
Маккой шел пять, десять минут и понятия не имел, где заканчивается это чертово поле и где вообще Джим. Он не верил, что это просто дурацкая шутка и что Кирк вытащил его из постели среди ночи, вынудив бродить по этим жутковатым местам ради веселья. Cкорее парень попал в передрягу и, не желая сообщать напрямую о своей глупости и просить помощи, решил прибегнуть к хитрости. Конечно, вряд ли в полях Риверсайда появился маньяк, выбиравший своими жертвами крепких, сильных парней, куда вероятнее, что Джим просто застрял в какой-нибудь канаве или подвернул ногу... Что-то в этом духе.   
Обхватив себя руками и ежась от ночного апрельского ветра, пронизывающего до костей, Маккой уверенно шел вперед, внимательно смотря под ноги. Не хватало только саму здесь шею свернуть. Луна, периодически выходящая из-за туч, освещала дорогу, но этого было мало, хотя Леонард не мог не заметить, что чем дальше он уходил от фермы, тем светлее становилось вокруг.   
Решение идти на свет оказалось верным. Чисто инстинктивно Маккой добрел до трассы с расположенными вдоль фонарями. Под одним из них, облокотившись на мотоцикл, и стоял Кирк. Живой и невредимый, да еще и улыбавшийся так широко и приветливо, что захотелось взять его за шкирку и протащить по этому самому полю.  
— Долго ты. Я уж думал не придешь.  
— Что здесь происходит? — Маккой перевел взгляд с мотоцикла на Джима и обратно. — Какого черта ты посреди ночи делаешь в этой заднице?  
— Я думал, ты сам догадался? — парень похлопал железного друга по боку. — Тебя ждал, конечно.  
— Это понятно, но, — Леонарду нахмурился и подошел ближе, — с тобой все в порядке? Ты не...  
— Не ранен, не убит и не изнасилован. Чего разволновался, ничего не случилось, я просто...  
— Блядь, Кирк, ты выдергиваешь меня среди ночи, просишь помочь, а потом удивляешься почему я разволновался?!  
— Я не прос...  
— Молчать, — Маккой жестом велел Джиму заткнуться, и, к его удивлению, тот послушался. — Ты хоть представляешь, что я себе надумать успел пока искал тебя в этом гребаном поле? Ты хоть иногда думай, что делаешь! Господи, как можно быть таким идиотом, тебе восемнадцать, хватит вести себя как ребенок!  
— Ты чего завелся? Спорим, сейчас по-другому запоешь? — подмигнув, Джим вскочил на мотоцикл, со всей дури долбанул по стартеру, и... ничего не произошло. Он предпринял еще пару не менее экспрессивных попыток оживить своего коня, но добился лишь мерцания до этого вроде бы исправно работающей фары. — Да блядь...  
— Что за представление? — Маккой, уже порядком замерзший и утративший запал, подошел к мотоциклу. — Если у тебе мотоцикл сломался, то мог подождать до утра и...  
— Вот именно что сломался, — Джим соскочил на землю и, присев на корточки, начал ковыряться во внутренностях своего монстра. — Понятия не имею, что случилось, еще вчера все было нормально...  
— Может, бензина нет? — предложил самый очевидный вариант Леонард.   
— Издеваешься? Думаешь, я об этом не позаботился, прежде чем тебя звать? — поднявшись, Кирк горестно вздохнул. — Ну что за херня... Хотел же нормально покататься.  
— Покататься? Не говори только, что ты ради этого меня из постели вытащил, — Леонард ушам своим не верил. — У меня завтра смена, вставать через два часа, а тебе приспичило «покататься»?   
— Я думал, тебе понравится, — Кирк выглядел растерянно и даже разочарованно, вот только непонятно было, что расстроило его больше: недовольный Маккой или неисправный мотоцикл.  
— Так, давай разберемся. Ты прислал мне странное сообщение, я полчаса шатался по гребаному полю, продрог до костей, навыдумывал всякого, и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы покататься?   
— Все, все, тупая идея, — Джим поднялся на ноги. — Признаю.  
— Да ладно? Рад, что понимаешь, — Маккой даже не попытался скрыть менторских ноток в голосе. — Все, бросай свою развалюху, а завтра утром вернешься и разберешься, что к чему.  
— Развалюху? — Кирк изобразил крайнюю степень оскорбленности. — Это мотоцикл отца, он один такой на всю округу, а ты говоришь — бросай. Да его сопрут и глазом моргнуть не успеешь.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Толкать его обратно через все поле?  
— Ну да, — Джима, кажется, совсем не смущала такая перспектива. — Я его сюда так и дотащил, — на недоуменный взгляд Леонарда он закатил глаза. — Не мог же я его прямо у дома завести. Если ма увидит, то голову мне оторвет. Ты не представляешь, как она над всеми его вещами трясется.  
— Отлично, тогда вперед, — не видя смысла дальше торчать на обочине и отчитывать пацана, Маккой махнул на него рукой. В конце концов, тот хотел, как лучше, а получилось... как получилось.  
— Вау, ночь, кукурузное поле, луна, фонарик, классно, да? — джимовой скорби по мотоциклу хватило от силы минут на пятнадцать. — Мы с тобой прямо как Малдер и Скалли. Нет, серьезно, посмотри вокруг! Да Риверсайд просто создан для таких историй. Ну, знаешь, маленький американский городок, в котором творятся странные вещи и все такое.  
— Господи, хватит трепаться, а то я и сам уже начинаю мечтать, чтобы тебя украли инопланетяне, — Маккой улыбнулся себе под нос.  
Конечно, он не держал зла на Джима. Тому было всего восемнадцать, и, кто знает, может, в этом возрасте и сам Леонард оказался бы в восторге от идеи прокатиться на мотоцикле по ночной трассе, да при этом еще и покрасоваться перед старшим другом.   
Вот только после этих приключений весь следующий день его клонило в сон. Смена тянулась мучительно долго, пациенты, желавшие попасть на прием, все прибывали, и даже двойной эспрессо не спасал ситуацию. В студенческие годы Маккой мог бодрствовать несколько суток подряд, а сейчас пара упущенных часов драгоценного сна полностью выбила его из рабочего ритма. Хотелось запереть кабинет, улечься на кушетку и проспать часов двенадцать, как раз до ночного дежурства. Но не тут-то было.   
— Крис, сколько там еще? — Леонард перевел тоскливый взгляд с часов на забежавшую перед окончанием смены медсестру.   
— Один остался. Сегодня даже пораньше закончим, — у них было принято вести прием до последнего пациента.  
— На десять минут. Вот это достижение. Будь добра, поторопи его, — он потер глаза и уже приготовился выслушивать очередные жалобы и душещипательные истории о трещинах, вывихах и переломах, но вместо несчастного больного на пороге появился вполне здоровый и до зубного скрежета бодрый Кирк.  
— Мне некогда, пациент в приемной....  
— Никого там нет, — улыбнувшись, тот уселся на кушетку. — Я специально подождал, пока ты всех примешь.  
— Раз никого нет, значит, я со спокойной совестью могу идти домой, — Маккой поднялся из-за стола и с удовольствием потянулся. — Давай на этот раз ты меня задерживать не будешь. Я с ног валюсь.   
— Кстати об этом, — Джим выдержал паузу, словно проверяя готов ли Леонард его выслушать. — Ты прости за вчерашнее, реально тупо получилось, у тебя же смена и все такое, — он поднял глаза и искренне улыбнулся. — Но если бы мы покатались, готов поспорить, ты бы остался в восторге.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — не удержался и съязвил Маккой. — Давай ближе к делу, чего надо? Чтобы я сейчас снова поперся в гребаное поле? Ну уж нет.  
— Не, днем тухло, так что я тут подумал... Может, лучше поужинаем? В качестве примирения, а?  
— Поужинаем, говоришь? — Леонард испытующе глянул на парня. К чему тот клонит? Сначала странные, чересчур личные разговоры, игры в психотерапевта, потом совместный просмотр фильма, ночные смс, несостоявшаяся прогулка на мотоцикле и наконец приглашение на... Маккой чуть было не назвал это свиданием. Нет, такие игры его не устраивали. Не сейчас, не с Джимом. — Если это завуалированное извинение, то оно принято, а от ужина откажусь. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы по ресторанам ходить.  
— Ресторанам? Ну ты и загнул, — Кирк усмехнулся. — Спорим, придя домой, ты даже с яичницей заморачиваться не станешь. Я же прав? Пошли, поешь, отдохнешь... Я даже заплачу!  
— Материными деньгами?  
— Вообще-то я подрабатываю. То есть подрабатывал.   
— А, ну это меняет дело, — Маккой улыбнулся. — Джим, я не...  
— Хватит ломаться, пошли, — видимо, никаких других вариантов кроме согласия он рассматривать не собирался. — Хоть на полчасика.  
— Если только на пол, — предательски заурчавший желудок попросту не дал Леонарду возможности отказаться — Мне еще нужно заполнить кое-какие документы, так что лучше подожди на стоянке. Я подойду минут через десять.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы нас вместе видели?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты над душой стоял.  
— Тупая отговорка, — хмыкнул Кирк. — Ключи тогда давай.  
— А больше тебе ничего не дать?  
— Пока нет, — Джим недвусмысленно двинул бровями. — Ну так что, где ключи? Ты и правда выглядишь хреново, так что поведу я.  
— Думаешь, я пущу малолетку за руль?  
— Вообще-то я отлично вожу.  
— Вот и проверим. — Ключи через весь кабинет полетели в руки Кирка  
На самом деле Леонард и правда бы предпочел, чтобы вместе их в больнице не видели. Кирка знали все в округе, и то, что парень с завидной регулярностью стал захаживать к новому доктору, могло вызвать много вопросов, на которые Маккой пока и сам отвечать был не готов.  
Заполнив все необходимые документы, он выждал еще несколько минут, дабы у медсестры на посту точно не возникло желания связать его уход с недавним появление Джима в кабинете.   
Леонард не хотел, чтобы на работе или где-нибудь еще знали об их своеобразной дружбе. Людям довольно сложно объяснить, что связывает взрослого мужчину и подростка, у которого ветер в голове. И только когда они оставались наедине все эти мысли улетучивались.  
Маккой отдыхал в обществе Джима, прекращал строить из себя саркастичного, авторитетного специалиста, словно сам становился чуть моложе.  
Вот и сейчас Кирк спокойно ждал его в машине, а когда Леонард наконец откинулся на пассажирском сидении, завел автомобиль и, не слишком осторожно вывернув руль, двинулся в сторону перекрестка. Машиной он управлял, конечно, из рук вон плохо: слишком резко бил по тормозам, пытался экспериментировать с автоматической коробкой передач, зависал на поворотах, но Леонард позволял, просто потому что не хотелось в очередной раз одергивать и поучать мальчишку. По крайней, мере сейчас. Может, после сочного стейка он и припомнит Кирку, как тот обращался с его деткой.  
Джим привез его в бар, где Маккой уже бывал. В тот вечер, перед тем, как парень пришел к нему на порог избитый, Леонард сидел за барной стойкой и усиленно делал вид, что не знает Кирка, но сейчас, войдя в полутемное помещение вместе, они обратили на себя внимание буквально всех посетителей. И если о новом враче в местной больнице ходили только слухи, основанные на домыслах, то Джима Кирка в Риверсайде знала каждая собака, и его появление в баре вызвало усмешки местных завсегдатаев которые, к слову, парень мастерски проигнорировал. Задрав подбородок, он прошествовал к одному из дальних столиков.  
Лишь когда им принесли заказ, Леонард понял каким своевременным было предложение поужинать. Он ужасно проголодался, но, вернувшись домой, максимум бы сварил себе кофе, а сейчас к напитку прилагались сочные бургеры и рассказы Джима о том, как он все утро чинил мотоцикл и как уговаривал мать подарить его. Этот вечер можно было бы назвать идеальным, если бы не компания подвыпивших местных за соседним столиком.   
— ...ага, он самый, — Маккой на секунду перехватил взгляд одного из них и инстинктивно отвел глаза. — Да хрен знает, откуда взялся, распрекрасный такой. Все, блядь, только и треплют о том какой он...  
Леонард не горел желанием знать, что думают о нем какие-то пьянчуги, и попытался перевести внимание на болтовню Кирка. Но не тут-то было. Парень тоже смекнул кого именно обсуждают за соседним столом и навострил уши.  
— Не обращай внимания, — Маккой пожал плечами. — Понятия не имею, кто это, и мне плевать...  
— Не знает кто мы, парни, вы слышали? — голос прозвучал неожиданно четко, и, подняв голову, Леонард обнаружил крепко выпившего мужчину, который навис прямо над ним. Его лицо казалось знакомым, но, учитывая поток пациентов, этот задира вполне мог приходить на прием. Хотя... Маккой внимательнее присмотрелся к нарушителю спокойствия: высокий, мощный, с коротким темным ежиком волос, шрам над бровью и обручальное кольцо... Пришлось поднапрячь память, чтобы вспомнить. Конечно, об этом персонаже он слышал едва ли не на каждом обеде — муж Кристины. Что ж, теперь внезапное недовольство имело под собой хоть какие-то основания.   
— Мистер Чэпел? — Леонард попытался изобразить на лице улыбку. — Добрый вечер.  
— Ты, получается, не только с дамочками такой интеллигент? Добрый вечер, мистер? Вы слышали? — он обернулся к своим приятелям. — Думаешь, если приехал сюда и начальником заделался, то все сразу стелиться перед тобой должны? А вот и ни хуя. Здесь есть кому тебя на место поставить.  
Если сначала на разгорающуюся перепалку поглядывали исподтишка, то теперь посетители откровенно пялились на них, и Маккою оставалось лишь взять себя в руки и игнорировать подначивания. Вот только это было не так просто.  
— Только посмотрите, какие мы скромные. Спорим, когда чужих баб трахал, посмелее был?  
— Я не... — начал было Леонард, но мужчина не дал ему и слова вставить.  
— Что, уже всех оприходовал? Знаю я таких врачей, которые каждой медсестре под юбку руки суют. Если узнаю, что ты до Крис хоть пальцем дотронулся, я тебя сам разъебу.  
Этого Маккой снести уже не мог, но реакция Джима оказалась быстрее. Он мгновенно вскочил со своего места и едва не вцепился в мужа Чэпел; помешал разделяющий их стол.   
— Ты уже всех задолбал, иди проспись! Ты вообще права не имеешь с ним так разговаривать. Он здесь жизни таким мудакам, как ты, спасает, которые собственных телок контролировать не могут!   
— Как, как ты мою жену назвал? — мужчина оскалился. — Тебе, Кирк, вообще лучше не влезать. Или, может, нового папочку себе нашел и теперь жопу рвешь, защищая? — он подмигнул своим дружкам, придавая сказанному еще большую двусмысленность.  
Отведя огонь от Маккоя, Джим дал ему время взять себя в руки. Молча поднявшись, он крепко сжал плечо парня, намекая, что махать кулаками — не лучшая идея. Вот только объяснить это мужу Кристины было некому. Чэпел уже замахнулся для удара, когда к нему подлетели два крепких официанта и, взяв под руки, молча оттащили к выходу, видимо, для разъяснительной беседы, оставив Леонарда так и стоять, растерянно цепляясь за плечо Кирка.  
Ужин был безнадежно испорчен. Это Джим мог как ни в чем не бывало усесться обратно и приняться за свой бургер, а вот Леонарду после стычки кусок в горло не лез. Особенно с учетом того, что посетители продолжали кидать любопытные взгляды, видимо, ожидая продолжения разборки уже между ними. На самом деле Маккою было, что сказать, но выяснять отношения в этой забегаловке он не собирался. Именно поэтому, как только Кирк расправился со своей порцией, он молча поднялся с места, бросил пару купюр на стол и вышел на улицу. Слава богу, шины у крайслера оказались не проколоты, а на капоте на красовалось четкое указание кому и куда следует отправиться.   
— Не хочешь объяснить, что это было? — оставшись с Джимом наедине, Леонард первым делом решил прояснить ситуацию.  
— Этот мужик такой же мудак, как и Фрэнк, и как большинство алкашей в округе, ничего удивительного.   
— С ним все понятно, ты-то зачем влез? Я тебя просил?  
— А мне нужно было ждать пока попросишь? — парень вскинулся. — Этот мудак тебя оскорблял, а ты... а ты, блядь! — он стукнул по приборной панели. — Какого хрена ты позволяешь с собой так разговаривать?  
— Думаешь, мне нужно было сразу ему в морду дать? — Маккой завел машину и осторожно выехал с парковки. — Я взрослый, адекватный человек, я не буду поддаваться на провокации.  
— Знаю. Поэтому и вмешался, — Джим надулся и отвернулся к окну.  
— И что, мне теперь тебя поблагодарить за это нужно? Он оскорбил меня. Не тебя. Улавливаешь?  
— Да что ты начал? Я же хотел как лучше, тебя защищал.  
— Защищал? — Леонарду не хотелось задевать Джима. Он понимал, что тот действовал исключительно из лучших побуждений, но следовало расставить все точки над «I» прямо сейчас, жестко и доходчиво объяснить Кирку, что его поведение ненормально.— Давай на чистоту. Что с тобой происходит в последнее время? Я тебя не узнаю.  
— Так говоришь, будто знаешь меня, — Кирк передернул плечами. — Все нормально. Если тебе кажется по-другому, то... это не мои проблемы!   
— Серьезно? То есть сообщения посреди ночи, прогулки по полю, идиотские рыцарские выпады вроде сегодняшнего... Ты серьезно считаешь, что это не твои проблемы? — Маккой сжал руль. — Я всего лишь хотел тебя поддержать, помочь, а ты вместо этого напридумывал себе невесть что. Думаешь, я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, почему постоянно ошиваешься вокруг меня? Мне лишней головной боли не нужно. Пойми это.  
— Я совсем не... Это не то, что... — начал было оправдываться Джим, но, к счастью, ему хватило ума не усложнять ситуацию. — Хорошо. Я тебя понял.   
— Отлично. И больше мы к этой теме не возвращаемся, — Леонард краем глаза глянул на попутчика. Тому, разумеется, было что сказать, вот только после прямой и достаточно жесткой речи Маккоя это не имело никакого смысла.   
Аккуратно ведя машину и сосредоточившись на дороге, он практически смог успокоиться. В конце концов, как только они выберутся из салона и вернутся в реальный мир, можно будет сделать вид, что этого неудобного разговора не было. Все нормализуется само собой, они останутся просто соседями, приятелями, которые иногда выручают друг друга, иногда пропускают вместе бутылочку-другую, но никогда не переходят границ. Вот только это было бы слишком просто. Джим привык оставлять последнее слово за собой.  
— Мне кажется, ты блефуешь, — Маккой еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он уже затормозил у дома Кирков, и от спасения его отделяла какая-то пара метров. Но для Джима это, кажется, не имело никакого значения, — Иначе бы ты мне не позволил...  
Каждое его следующее действие четко отпечаталось в памяти, как в замедленной съемке. Вот Кирк отстегнул ремень безопасности, вот нервно провел рукой по волосам, подался вперед и... Его губы влажно и по-детски нелепо мазнули по щеке Маккоя, прежде чем тот успел отстраниться. Кирк и тут оказался прав, пусть и в несколько искаженном смысле. Этого Леонард позволить не мог.   
Он не наградил Джима оплеухой и даже не выставил руки вперед, лишь увернулся. Парень мгновенно покраснел, настолько, что это было заметно даже в тусклом освещении салона, и, не говоря ни слова, выскочил из машины.   
Несколько минут Леонард просидел будто в оцепенении, затем все же тронулся с места и припарковал крайслер уже на своем участке. После случившегося торчать под окнами Кирков казалось не лучшей идеей. Не хватало только, чтобы Вайнона, увидев их, вслед за сыном принялась выдумывать то, чего нет.   
Оказавшись наконец дома, Маккой понял, что несмотря на казавшийся бесконечным день и бессонную ночь, усталости он больше не чувствует. Вместо нее его раздирала жажда. Та самая, с которой, как Леонард думал, он уже распрощался. Больше всего на свете хотелось отыскать бутылку чего покрепче и забыть хоть ненадолго о мальчишке.   
В глубине души Маккой понимал, что сваливать все на Джима эгоистично. С ним-то все понятно: семнадцать лет, жажда до приключений и парней, неважно каких — главное, настоящих, до которых можно дотронуться. Дотронуться, ну как же! Усмехнувшись, Маккой потянулся за давно дожидавшейся своего часа бутылкой виски. Какого черта его угораздило влезть во все это дерьмо?   
Хотелось поскорее забыть об этом несчастном недопоцелуе, но почему-то Леонард раз за разом проигрывал его у себя в голове. Если поведение Кирка Маккой еще мог объяснить и даже понять, то вот свое — нет. Конечно, они очень много времени проводили наедине, разговаривали, смотрели фильмы; сами того не понимая делали все, чтобы сформировалось чувство привязанности, но дальше этого Леонард заходить не собирался. То есть он и мыслей таких себе позволить не мог. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего вечера.   
Именно поэтому впервые за много месяцев Маккой напился до такого состояния, что отрубился, не добравшись до спальни. В результате этого срыва наутро голова раскалывалась, а воспоминания о прошедшем вечере затуманились. И Леонарда это устраивало. Он не имел никакого желания копаться в себе и усложнять и без того непростую ситуацию. Джим, судя по всему, его позицию разделял. Во всяком случае парень больше на глаза не попадался. Однако по опыту Маккой знал, что надолго Кирка не хватит и, в конце концов, тот снова окажется у него на пороге, извиняясь или же обвиняя.   
Именно поэтому Леонард совсем не удивился, когда примерно через неделю, выйдя из больницы, увидел сидящего на капоте его крайслера Кирка,. Первым желанием было развернуться и пойти в противоположную сторону, но зачем тянуть? Рано или поздно пришлось бы выяснить куда им двигаться дальше. Не было смысла вспоминать раз от раза тот вечер, переживать его последствия или цепляться за возможность сохранить в общем-то неплохие приятельские отношения.   
— Слезь с капота, — Маккой не так хотел начать разговор, но поддержать образ ворчливого доктора оказалось куда легче.   
— И тебе привет, — Кирк легко спрыгнул на землю. — Ты это... не подумай, что я снова за свое. Я вообще не поэтому пришел, не к тебе, — он выругался себе под нос. — Ну, то есть к тебе, конечно, к кому же еще?  
— Все нормально? — Леонард пожалел, что так холодно встретил парня, тот сегодня выглядел, мягко говоря, не очень: потухший взгляд, понуро опущенные плечи.   
— У меня сегодня день рождения. А в остальном все зашибись.  
— Что ты тогда здесь делаешь? — вместо поздравлений вырвалось у Маккоя. — Только не говори, что решил провести его со мной.   
— А почему нет? — Джим глянул на него снизу-вверх.  
— Потому что ты должен праздновать? Завалиться куда-нибудь со своими друзьями? — Леонард чуть не выпалил «ровесниками». — Восемнадцать лет не каждый день бывает.  
— Если ты не в курсе, алкоголь и в Айове продают только с двадцати одного, так что веселье так себе.  
— Не все же упирается в то, чтобы напиться, — не Маккою было об этом говорить, но все же... — Вайнона наверняка приготовила ужин и жде...  
— Вот это вряд ли. Меня она сегодня точно не захочет видеть — Джим хмыкнул. — Мой день рождения мы вообще-то не празднуем.   
— Только твой?  
— Ага, — если бы Леонард и хотел знать в чем причина такой избирательности, то спрашивать все равно бы не стал, подозревая, что за этим кроется едва ли не семейная тайна. Вот только история, рассказанная Кирком, тайной ни для кого не являлась. Наоборот, о ней слышал весь Риверсайд. — В день моего рождения погиб отец. Ну, знаешь, он был военным, закончил Вест-Поинт, даже пять лет отслужить не успел, — Джим потупил взгляд. — На службе ведь каждый день что-то может случиться, а тут вот такое совпадение... Только не надо меня жалеть, окей?  
— Я и не собирался, — ему ли не знать, когда людям нужно сочувствие, а когда оно противопоказано.  
— Вот и правильно, потому что я его вообще не знал. Это для ма и Сэма он герой, а для меня просто человек с фотографии, — усмехнулся Кирк. — Раньше они еще пытались устраивать праздники, но потом начинали вспоминать отца и... выходило тухло.   
— Полезай в машину, — Маккою в голову пришла довольно неожиданная идея.  
— Если думаешь, что мне нужно тебе в жилетку поплакаться, то я не...  
— Полезай, говорю. День рождения есть день рождения. — Леонард, как и неделю назад, бросил парню ключи.   
— Не боишься, что привыкну?  
— Нет. Полезай за руль, — он занял пассажирское место. — Сегодня можно.  
— И крышу можно опустить? — Джим мгновенно оживился, хандру как рукой сняло. — И разогнаться как следует?  
— В пределах разумного, — Маккой предусмотрительно пристегнулся.  
— Спорим, я смогу разогнать эту детку до ста?  
— До восьмидесяти пяти максимум. И в городе не лихачь.  
К удивлению, Джим прислушался и на полусонных дорогах Риверсайда вел себя вполне прилично, старался не нарушать правила, пропускал пешеходов, но стоило выехать на трассу Айова-Сити и ему словно крышу сорвало.  
Вырвавшись из душного города и оказавшись на просторе, где кроме запаха песка и пыли ничего и нет, Кирк отпустил себя. Бескрайние поля сменяли друг друга, ветер трепал волосы, а он радовался, как ребенок, все-таки дожав до заветной отметки на спидометре в сто километров.   
Маккой, конечно, старался следить за дорогой, но куда интересней было наблюдать за Джимом. Само собой, поездка на крутой тачке не могла, да и не должна была притупить воспоминания о погибшем отце даже на один день, но, сжимая руль, Кирк выглядел счастливым и беззаботным. Леонард был рад , подарить парню эти мгновения.  
— Слушай, есть идея, — сбросив скорость, Джим повернулся к Маккою. — Тут недалеко есть одно местечко, там здорово! Давай съездим, а? У меня ведь день рождения, мне...  
— Давай, давай, — он снисходительно улыбнулся. — Только для начала нужно заехать на заправку.  
— Тачку заправить или тебя? — Кирк мельком глянул на приборную панель.  
— Меня.  
— Будет сделано! — шутливо отдав честь, парень снова надавил на педаль газа и свернул на боковую дорогу. Не прошло и пары минут как впереди замаячил небольшой магазинчик. — Тут еда лучше чем на заправке. Я не дам тебе помереть от протухшего бургера.  
— Ну спасибо, — усмехнувшись, Леонард выбрался из машины. Раз уж Джим решил показать ему свое тайное место, то неплохо было бы устроить там небольшой пикник. Чипсы, хлеб, сыр и яблоки — сомнительная альтернатива праздничному ужину, но он знал, что может это исправить.  
— Серьезно? — Кирк вздернул брови, когда Маккой потянулся за самой дорогой бутылкой рома, которая нашлась в магазине. — Чувак, ты что-то перепутал, мне восемнадцать, а не двадцать один.  
— Не заставляй меня повторяться. Сегодня можно.  
Закупившись в магазине, они еще около получаса мчались под орущих Scorpions по дороге, заливаемой закатным солнцем. Вокруг становилось всё темнее, близилась ночь, и Маккой даже начал сомневаться в необходимости их маленького путешествия, но тут Джим съехал на грунтовую дорогу, и спустя каких-то пару минут, впереди замаячило небольшое озеро.   
Вокруг не было ни души, и только они вдвоем могли видеть эту красоту — зеркальную гладь, расчерченную последними лучами солнца и обрамленную густым темным лесом с одной стороны и белоснежным песком с другой. Неудивительно, что Кирк решил привезти их именно в это сказочное место.  
— Здесь охрененно, — если Джим и испытывал трепет, то выражал это в довольно сомнительной форме. — Местным муторно таскаться за столько километров от города, а чужаки об озере не знают, — усевшись на капот, он открыл пачку чипсов. — Идеальное убежище.  
— Убежище? — Маккой вопросительно глянул на парня.  
— Ну да, иногда хочется скрыть от всех... ну, ты понимаешь, исчезнуть, подумать. А здесь никого.  
— Как ты вообще в такой глуши озеро обнаружил? — найдя на заднем сидении штопор, Леонард откупорил бутылку рома.  
— Не я. Сэм. Это раньше было его место... То есть наше.   
— Понятно, — честно говоря, Леонард рассчитывал на историю о том, как Кирк искал клад в местных лесах или заблудился, возвращаясь пешком из Айова-сити. Ему совсем не хотелось напоминать парню о брате и лишний раз портить настроение, так что вместо того, чтобы продолжить расспросы, он протянул тому бутылку рома. — Пора выпить за тебя и твое восемнадцатилетние, мы же сюда для этого перлись?   
— Пора! — Джим забрал у него бутылку и сделал пару больших глотков. — С днем рождения меня.  
— Чтобы каждый день проживал как последний.  
— Сомнительное пожелание, ну да ладно, — он махнул рукой и передал бутылку Маккою. — Твоя очередь.  
— Кто-то из нас должен сохранить трезвую голову, и это явно не ты.  
— Ну Боунс!  
— Я за рулем, — Леонард прекрасно понимал, что стоит ему сделать глоток, как за ним последует еще, и еще один, и в итоге все закончиться попойкой. Допустить этого он никак не мог. Не с Джимом.  
— Тогда я выпью за нас обоих, — парень отсалютовал ему бутылкой. Уж кто-кто, а он себя ограничивать и не думал. Маккой и оглянуться не успел как бутылка оказалась ополовинена, а щеки парня запылали румянцем. — Боунс, это охуенно, ты охуенный... Бля, что я несу? — Джим сполз с капота и потянул край футболки, оголяя живот. — Пойдем купаться, мне жарко.  
— Прошло всего несколько минут, а тебя уже развезло? — Леонард присвистнул. — Какой купаться, сейчас апрель, да к тому же ночь... Только идиоты лезут в воду по темноте, а потом...  
— Да я здешнее дно как свои пять пальцев знаю, — Кирк воодушевленно кивнул в сторону озера. — Пошли! Хочешь стать штурманом, направлять меня и все такое?  
— Что за бред ты несешь? — Маккой попытался определить насколько действительно Джим пьян. — Я туда не полезу.  
— А я полезу, — тот гордо вздернул подбородок. — А ты сиди тут и завидуй.   
Не успел Леонард и глазом моргнуть, как Джим, тут же стянул футболку и принялся воевать с ремнем. Он тщетно надеялся, что ветер, дувший с воды, остановит парня но не тут-то было. За футболкой последовали и кеды, и джинсы, и боксеры... Черт, на него даже смотреть было холодно, хотя... Против всех законов природы Маккой почувствовал, как его бросило в жар. Вид обнаженного тела смутил. Леонард не мог понять, чего ему хочется больше: попросить Джима прикрыться или продолжить пялиться на него. В конце концов, Маккой не был ни железным, ни слепым, и просто не мог игнорировать то, что в Кирке несмотря на юношескую уязвимость присутствовало что-то от античной статуи. Хотя разве произведением искусства принято наслаждаться издалека? Ведь то, что чувствовал Леонард, было бесконечно далеко от платонического любования телом. Перед ним у воды стоял не нескладный подросток в футболке с идиотским принтом, а совсем молодой и безумно привлекательный мужчина. Загорелое тело, крепкие мышцы, сильные руки, подтянутая задница и... Маккой попытался успокоить разыгравшееся воображение. В какой-то момент захотелось самому приложиться к бутылке, потому что, он, черт возьми, просто не мог позволить себе подобные фантазии. Не в отношении Джимми. Да, конечно, это все отголоски их многочисленных разговоров, провокаций Кирка и мыслей самого Леонарда. Вот только в результате один из них беззаботно плескался в озере, а другой ждал на берегу, пытаясь игнорировать стояк.   
Кирк вдруг исчез из поля зрения, и на первый план вышло чувство ответственности и тревоги. Маккой напрочь забыл о своих неуместных желаниях, когда парень скрылся под водой. Он же пьяный! Каким вообще нужно быть идиотом, чтобы сначала отпустить его, а потом потерять из вида, задумавшись не о том!  
— Еху-у-у! — Леонард едва за сердце не схватился, когда Кирк с радостным возгласом вынырнул.  
— Ну-ка быстро вылезай! Посмотри, уже синий весь, — он попытался скрыть свое беспокойство под привычным ворчанием.  
— Зря ты не поп... поп... поп-п-п-робовал! — стуча зубами, Джим вышел на берег. — Это так к-к-руто, только холо-д-дно! — он обхватил себя руками, стараясь согреться.  
— А я тебе что говорил? — закатив глаза, Маккой поспешил к машине и достал с заднего сиденья плед, которым укрывался когда-то, ночуя в крайслере. — Давай сюда, — он с головой укутал Кирка, завернул, словно в кокон. Тот дрожал, смеялся, тряс головой, но не сопротивлялся, позволяя вытирать себе волосы и растирать тело, разгоняя кровь. Эта нехитрая сцена вернула Леонарда с небес не землю. Фантазии оставались всего лишь фантазиями, а сейчас перед ним стоял настоящий Джим, замерший, с красным носом и растрепанными волосами, закутанный в дурацкий плед из Икеи, и все, о чем мог думать Маккой — это как бы парень не заболел по его вине.  
Джим перестал стучать зубами, вывернулся из кокона и, подобрав с песка вещи, принялся быстро-быстро одеваться, стараясь не растерять отвоеванные частички тепла.  
— Полезай в машину, пока снова не замерз, — Леонард расстелил влажный плед на капоте крайслера.  
— А ты?   
— А я сделаю сэндвичи, — он достал из пакета их немногочисленные покупки, и при виде еды желудок скрутило. Обед Маккой провел вправляя нос какому-то распоясавшемуся школьнику, возможно, даже однокласснику Джима, так что с самого утра у него во рту и крошки не было. А судя по тому, как на сэндвичи накинулся Кирк, и не будет.   
— Смотри не подавись, — Леонард протянул ему бутылку.   
— Запивать сэндвичи ромом? Серьезно?  
— С каких пор ты стал таким избирательным?  
— Кто тебе сказал? — Джим забрал бутылку и сделал пару глотков. — Мне кажется или ты меня споить хочешь?  
— Я спасаю тебя от простуды, — самому Маккою пришлось довольствоваться остатками чипсов и водой из бутылки, с неделю провалявшейся на заднем сиденье. — Ты меня еще и благодарить должен.  
— Я готов, — Джим пьяно усмехнулся. — Только намекните как, доктор Маккой.   
Назад они возвращались уже по темноте. Пока Леонард следил за дорогой, надеясь не сбить какого-нибудь полоумного оленя, Кирк успел уговорить бутылку рома, и на подъезде к фермам его окончательно развезло. Парень повис на ремне безопасности и практически уперся лбом в бардачок. Маккой понятия не имел, как доставит его до дома. Он уже представлял сколько лестных слов услышит от Вайноны, сгрузив ее сына на порог. Несмотря на свое состояние, Кирк, кажется, тоже осознавал какая буря может разразиться через считанные минуты.  
— Боунс, а поехали к тебе? — связные предложения давались ему с трудом, но он старательно ворочал языком. — В смысле, можно я у тебя посплю? А то ма... Того самого, ну... не обрадуется...  
— Наверное, так и правда будет лучше, — Леонард еще раз смерил его придирчивым взглядом. — Хоть проспишься.  
От машины и до кровати Кирка пришлось тащить буквально на себе. С трудом поднимаясь по лестнице, Леонард проклинал сам себя. Еще бы, напоить пацана до полуобморочного состояния — так себе поступок для взрослого человека! Хотя... Маккой был более чем уверен, что несмотря на жесткое похмелье на утро Кирк будет ему благодарен.   
— У-у-у-ух! — парень рухнул на кровать в гостевой комнате.  
— Спи. Если что-то понадобиться, я в соседней комнате... Джим?  
— Мне уже... уже надо, — парень кое-как сел в кровати, прижав руку ко рту. Ну конечно, можно было и самому догадаться. Леонард быстро спустился вниз и вернулся с таблеткой, стаканом воды и какой-то посудиной. Ему ли не знать о наборе экстренной помощи после попойки. Для подростка, влившего в себя такое количество алкоголя, Кирк держался молодцом, другого бы во всю полоскало.   
— Спасибо, — он приподнялся на локтях. — Вроде лучше.  
— Это пока, — Маккой поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку. — Тебе еще что-нибудь... Какого черта? — Леонард даже не успел среагировать, когда Джим, схватив за рубашку, как-то слишком легко опрокинул его на кровать рядом с собой. Этого еще только не хватало!   
— Ты, наверное, думаешь — какого хрена этот малолетний придурок так напился, да? — Джим по-хозяйски закинул руку на Маккоя, лишая того возможности подняться. — А мне просто очень хорошо... Нет, ты даже не представляешь!   
— Джим, все нормально, — Леонард попытался отстраниться, но не тут-то было... Парень придвинулся ближе, и теперь их разделяла от силы пара сантиметров. Маккой напрягся. Мало ли что пьяному Кирку в голову взбредет? Хотя пока его хватало лишь на несуразную болтовню.  
— У меня никогда такого праздника не было, правда. Такого, чтобы не доставали фотки отца, чтобы не говорили какие у нас глаза похожие, что я его копия... Блядь, я разве виноват? — видимо, алкоголь начал выветриваться, и Джима прорвало. — Это, наверное, пиздец как эгоистично звучит? Я может даже понимаю ма, но... я это терпеть не могу... то есть не мог... Боунс, — Кирк уткнулся ему между плечом и шеей. — Спасибо, то есть реально спасибо, тебе почему-то не по хуй на меня и я... После всего... — в этот момент Леонард уже был готов провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не чувствовать обжигающего дыхания на своей шее. Ситуация приняла опасный оборот, но тут... Джим начал путаться в словах и замолчал на середине фразы.   
Сначала Маккой испугался. Замерший в странной позе, вплотную прижавшийся и обвивший его руками Джим представлял собой жутковатое зрелище, но... услышав мерное сопение, он выдохнул. Парень просто заснул. Все было в порядке, и Леонард даже думать не собирался к чему могли привести все эти откровения и касания. Рядом с Джимом он не мог быть уверенным ни в чем. Парень будил в нем слишком много давно оставшихся в прошлом желаний.  
Немного выждав, Маккой аккуратно освободился из объятий и, стараясь не разбудить Кирка, выскользнул из комнаты. Если бы не завтрашняя смена, он бы и сам напился, благополучно утопив неподобающе мысли. Но вместо этого, улегшись в свою кровать, Леонард никак не мог выкинуть Джима из головы. Джима, спящего за соседней стеной, Джима, который так доверчиво к нему прижимался, доверял ему.  
Маккою от самого себя было тошно. Кирк больше не провоцировал, не испытывал и теперь вел себя естественно... Вот только от этого крыша ехала еще больше.   
Джим занял прочное место в его новой жизни, нарушая границы дозволенного, и Леонард естественно реагировал на подобную близость. Если разуму еще можно было приказать, то тело слушаться отказывалось. За прошедшие месяцы Маккой изголодался по близости, по прикосновениям... Он был почти уверен, что будь постоянно рядом с ним кто-то другой, Кэрол, Кристина или даже Вайнона, все обернулось бы также, что виной всему только затянувшееся одиночество.   
Это звучало как оправдание, а оправдываться перед собой Леонард не хотел так же сильно, как зацикливаться на подобных мыслях. Не удавалось подобрать слов, которыми можно было бы описать все, то что происходило между ним и Джимом. Ситуация уже давно вышла из-под контроля, и самое ужасное, что Леонард не мог найти в себе силы что-либо предпринять.  
Он не помнил в какой момент отключился и наутро, естественно, чувствовал себя еще более уставшим, хотя по сравнению с прошлым вечером мысли казались более ясными и упорядоченными. На какое-то мгновение Маккою показалось, что ночной самоанализ ему помог, но все иллюзии рухнули стоило зайти в гостевую, где провел свою ночь Джим.  
Наверное, разумнее было бы пройти мимо, просто оставить завтрак на столе, но Леонарду хотелось убедиться в том, что парень не сбежал посреди ночи, как в прошлый раз, не исчез.   
Тот, выпутавшийся ночью из одежды, теперь лежал на кровати в одних боксерах, задравшихся и оголивших округлые ягодицы, и был более чем реальным. Взгляд Маккоя цеплялся за маленькие шрамы, россыпь родинок, золотистый пушок на пояснице. Он чувствовал, как что-то темное и вязкое заполняет его. Хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться не тронутых солнцем участков тела, сжать ягодицы, но... Тряхнув головой, Леонард выругался сквозь зубы. Следовало как можно быстрее убраться из комнаты и постараться стереть из головы образ разметавшегося на простынях Джима, грозивший теперь стать его наваждением.   
Обычно работа помогала отвлечься как нельзя лучше. Это был старый и проверенный способ. Когда стало понятно, что развода с Джослин не избежать, что дома ждут лишь сплошные скандалы, Леонард сутки напролет проводил в клинике. Вот и сейчас, погрузившись в рутинные больничные дела, он на какой-то момент забыл и о Джиме, и о прошлой ночи... Работа отрезвляла и очищала разум.   
— Три перелома, пара вывихов, да еще те парни, покалечившие друг друга прямо в приемной, и всё это за каких-то несколько часов... Доктор Маккой? — Леонард понял, что Кристина обращается к нему, только когда девушка осторожно коснулась плеча. — Все в порядке? Я присяду?   
— Да-да, конечно, — он быстро отодвинул собственный поднос. — Извини, просто... Отвлекся на стейк, со вчерашнего дня ничего толком не ел, — Маккой виновато улыбнулся. Честно говоря, сегодня он бы предпочел болтовне обед в одиночестве.  
— Ну, с твоей загруженностью немудрено. Доктор Маккой... Леонард, я хотела... — она замялась. Складывалось ощущение, что девушка пытается сказать что-то, но никак не может решиться. Такое поведение было совсем не свойственно Чэпэл, хотя если дело касалось ее непутевого муженька...  
— Если хочешь извиниться за тот инцидент в баре, то все нормально. Твой муж...  
— Конченный придурок, когда напьется, — она облегченно выдохнула. — Я рада, что ты не держишь на нас зла, но хотела поговорить не об этом.  
— Не об этом? — Леонард нахмурился. Сейчас только не хватало, чтобы Кристина сообщила о каких-нибудь упущениях в отчетности или решила пригласить на вечеринку для персонала, но не тут-то было. Маккой едва не подавился, услышав ее следующий вопрос.   
— Ты же вроде хорошо общаешься с Джимом Кирком, да? — за какое-то мгновение в его голове пронеслась сотня вопросов. Где здесь подвох? Почему Чэпел об этом спрашивает? Что ей известно? Но девушка тут же решила пояснить. — Я видела как он ждет тебя на стоянке, и вообще частенько здесь ошивается. Да, Вайнона рассказывала, что ты взялся его по учебе подтянуть. И муж мой тоже видел... Хотя ладно, об этом не будем...  
— Ну да... — Леонард покрылся холодным потом. Не хватало только, чтобы медсестра что- нибудь заподозрила. Хотя что тут можно заподозрить?! Между ними ничего не было, он просто себя накручивает. — Мы соседи, так что общаемся. Иногда, — почему-то Маккою казалось, что в Риверсайде он существует как будто в нескольких мирах одновременно, где работа и дом не пересекаются. Вот только это маленький городок, и Вайнона с Кристиной дружат. Чэпел хорошо знает самого Джима, а уж ее муж... — С ним что-то случилось? — Леонард постарался изобразить на лице удивление. Он-то знал, что вероятнее всего Джим все еще спит в его доме.   
— Нет, наверное, нет. Просто вчера был такой день... Ты знаешь? — Маккой кивнул. — Ну так вот, у него день рождения, а он сюда пришел.  
— Джим хотел, чтобы я довез его до... центральной площади, — он выдал первое, что пришло в голову. — Наверное, пошел отмечать или... Я не знаю, Кристина. Предпочитаю не лезть в дела Кирков.  
— Это ты правильно. Себе дороже, — она усмехнулась. — Просто волнуюсь за парня.  
— С ним все будет хорошо, уверяю тебя, — Леонард мельком глянул на часы. — Если что-то узнаешь, дай мне знать, а пока сразу после обеда меня ждет мисс Остин.  
— О, нет, — Чэпел закатила глаза. — Снова?  
— Увы.  
Леонард поспешил ретироваться. Вот только если от дальнейший расспросов Кристины сбежать было не так уж сложно, то выбраться из тюрьмы собственных мыслей оказалось куда тяжелее. Теперь его пугали не только осложнившиеся взаимоотношения с Джимом, но и тот факт, что о них мог пронюхать кто угодно. Маккой уже успел заметить, как быстро здесь распространяются слухи, столкнувшись с мужем Кристины. Да и не только...  
— Я тебя уже заждался! Здорово! — Леонард вздрогнул, услышав громогласное приветствие. Джим выскочил в коридор словно черт из табакерки. А он-то надеялся, что к вечеру парень удосужится вернуться домой и показаться матери на глаза.  
— Чем ты тут занимался весь день? — сбросив пиджак, Маккой прошел в кухню и тут же обнаружил ответ на свой вопрос. На плите стояли какие-то кастрюльки, а стол уже был сервирован если не по всем правилам, то достаточно аккуратно и вполне симпатично. — Не хочешь ничего объяснить?   
— Ну... Поужинаем? Тут есть лапша и суши, и еще что-то, я не запомнил название.  
— Суши?  
— Нет, я, конечно, хотел сварить кукурузы, но потом подумал... Ты же у нас городской житель, так? Вот и съездил в Айова-сити, купил, к чему вы там привыкли.   
— Так говоришь, будто Атланта на другом конце земли.  
— Ты мне сам рассказывал, что раньше только по ресторанам ходил, ну или на дом заказывал.  
— Не было такого, — буркнул себе под нос Леонард. Да, о чем-то таком они говорили, но Джим явно утрировал. — Кстати, какого черта ты днем таскаешься по магазинам, а не в школе сидишь?  
— Не переводи стрелки. Думаешь, если обычно я туда не хожу, то с похмелья к знаниям потянет? — Кирк усмехнулся и не слишком-то ловко вывалил лапшу на тарелки. — Не смотри так, я эту лапшу первый раз варю. В смысле японскую, а не из супермаркета.  
— Так не пойдет, — Маккоя в отличие от Джима было не так-то просто отвлечь. — Ты же в курсе, что экзамены через месяц? Не пора ли за ум взяться?  
— Эй, ты мне вообще-то не мать, чтобы мозг по поводу учебы выносить, — Кирк картинно закатил глаза. Леонарда такое поведение совершенно не устраивало, но он понимал, что резко парень не повзрослеет.  
— Ты хоть задумывался, что будешь делать после выпуска? — он сделал паузу, чтобы попробовать кулинарное творение Джима. — Ммм, неплохо получилось.  
— Вкусно, да? Я еще думал добавить каких-нибудь специй... — затараторил Кирк, но Маккой жестом перебил его.  
— Вкусно, но не настолько, чтобы я забыл, о чем говорил, — он нахмурился. — Я не имею в виду, что ты прямо сейчас должен выбрать себе дело всей жизни, это глупо. Но пора подобрать место на ближайшее время, колледж, например. Такой, чтобы душа лежала.  
— Ты знаешь колледж, где учат выращивать кукурузу?   
— Да что заладил про свою кукурузу! — Леонард стукнул по столу. — Извини, — нет, он не был зол, просто не мог спокойно наблюдать за тем, как, в целом, незаурядный парнишка собирается угробить себя в каком-то занюханном Риверсайде. — Мы же с тобой занимались, и я-то знаю, что у тебя потенциала не меньше, чем у ребят, приходивших ко мне на лекции. Я более чем уверен, что с такими мозгами и упертостью у тебя получиться все, за чтобы ты не взялся...  
— Я должен сказать спасибо? — Джим улыбнулся и, прекратив бороться с палочками, которыми явно не умел пользоваться, отложил их в сторону. — А если честно, то я готов заниматься чем угодно, кроме гребаной кукурузы.  
— Ну вот опять! — пришла очередь Маккоя закатывать глаза.  
— Да нет, послушай... На самом деле, я просто хочу свалить отсюда, вот и все.  
— Уже неплохо, — любому другому подростку Леонард, конечно, этого не сказал бы, но для Кирка Риверсайд и правда был маловат. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что без аттестата тебя в большом городе не очень-то ждут? Не думаю, что вместо фермы, ты хочешь работать на заправке, в курьерской службе, доставке пиццы или...  
— Хастлером? А что, там много знаний явно не требуется, — Крик рассмеялся, но поймав строгий взгляд Маккоя, тут же извинился. — Я пошутил. Забыл, что у нас серьезный мужской разговор.   
— Ни на чувстве юмора, ни на сообразительности долго выезжать не получится. Дело не только в результатах вступительных экзаменов. Учитывается все. И наличие аттестата зрелости в первую очередь.  
— К чему ты ведешь?  
— Иногда нужно уметь подстраиваться. Я вижу, что тебе плевать на правила и установки, но если хочешь чувствовать себя свободно, нужно иметь на руках гребаный аттестат.  
— Ну допустим... И?  
— И ты начинаешь ходить в школу. Завтра я лично отвезу тебя туда.  
— Почему ты все это делаешь? День рождения, школа...  
— Потому что ты заставил меня чувствовать ответственность за тебя.  
Эти слова буквально вырвались у Леонарда, и он тут же пожалел о них. «Ответственность» — слишком громкое слово, чтобы бросаться им перед парнем, который вечно себе на уме.  
Маккой был почти уверен, что, подъехав к дому Кирков, он не то что не обнаружит ждущего Джима, а, просигналив, вызовет лавину отборных ругательств из окна мальчишеской спальни. Но... в назначенное время, к удивлению, Кирк дожидался его у калитки, причем не один, а под строгим надзором Вайноны, которая, что-то упорно втолковывала сыну. Тот рассеянно кивал, наблюдая за приближающимся авто.   
— Привет! — стоило крайслеру затормозить, Кирк, не дожидаясь приглашения, распахнул дверцу и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье. — Трогай!  
— Я доктор, а не.... Вайнона, доброе утро, — Леонард натянуто улыбнулся, когда женщина наклонилась к окну. — Ничего, что я... ну... — он кивнул на Джима, который уже успел залезть в бардачок и перебирал диски.   
— Нет, что ты. Если честно, когда он мне рассказал об этой идее, я даже не поверила, что ты и правда... Что ты так серьезно возьмешься за обучение моего оболтуса, — Вайнона не без нежности глянула на сына. — Джим сам ведь...  
— Я просто вызвался его подбросить, вот и все, — Леонарду совсем не хотелось, чтобы у Вайноны был лишний повод подрисовывать ему нимб.  
— Ну да, да, конечно, — она подмигнула.  
— Ма! Прекращай, нам пора. Мы опаздываем!  
— Надо же, Джеймс Кирк торопится в школу, не думала, что такое увижу, — Леонарда приятно удивила реакция Вайноны. Вместо того, чтобы затевать ссору, она лишь обреченно вздохнула и отошла от машины. После разговора с Кристиной, он уже и от матери Джима ждал каких-нибудь вопросов. Хотя откуда им вообще взяться, если ничего и не было? — Хорошего дня вам.  
— Ага, до встречи, — Маккой нажал на газ, и через считанные секунды ферма осталась позади.  
— Мне показалось, или ты разнервничался? — Джим глянул на водителя и вставил в проигрыватель приглянувшийся диск. — Не против, если я следующий раз свою музыку захвачу?   
— Валяй, — Леонард проигнорировал первый вопрос и сразу согласился на предложение Кирка. Лучше они будут говорить о музыке, чем о собственных взаимоотношениях.  
Так, впрочем, и вышло. Всю дорогу до школы Джим увлеченно трепался о каком-то нью-йоркском концерте, обещал составить им плей-лист «что закачаешься». Маккой слушал его в пол уха, думая о том, что пора бы выписать самому себе успокоительное и подлечить нервы, иначе его так и будет кидать в холодный пот при каждом упоминания об их с Джимом своеобразной дружбе.   
— Так, все, мы приехали, вылезай, — он заехал на школьную парковку, забитую разномастными подержанными авто, и школьниками, которые группками или поодиночке шныряли между ними. Что ж, судя по подрастающему поколению в Риверсайде, несмотря на все проблемы, с демографией был полный порядок. — Джим? Ты сейчас опоздаешь.  
— Да и ладно, — он беспечно отмахнулся. — Давай еще минутку постоим. Можешь стекла опустить?  
— Блядь, ты что, рисуешься? — Маккой сжал руль и прикрыл глаза. Школьный двор — не лучшее место для сцен.  
— А почему нет? — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Кирк. — Я здесь гость нечастый, а так... Пусть у них хоть поговорить потом будет о чем.  
— Поговорить? А тебя не волнует, что...  
— Что? — Джим резко повернулся к нему. — Может уже расскажешь какого черта ты так трясешься? И почему меня это должно волновать?  
— Может потому, что, увидев тебя вылезающим из крайслера, одноклассники начнут вопросы задавать?  
— Ну и что? — губы Кирка растянулись в улыбке. — Я на них с удовольствием отвечу. Во всех подробностях.  
— В каких еще подробностях?! Ладно. Забудь, все нормально, — Маккой махнул рукой, понимая, что сглупил. Сам всеми способами пытался избежать этой темы, а что в итоге? О чем вообще малолетки могли спросить? Про такого ковбоя, как Джим, наверняка и так ходили легенды.  
— Посидел? Покрасовался? А теперь бегом на урок, я уже на работу опаздываю.   
— На прощание чмокнуть? Ну так, для пущего эффекта, — Кирк рассмеялся. — Это шутка, не кипятись, — он подхватил рюкзак и, ловко выпрыгнув из машины, поспешил к корпусу, но вдруг внезапно развернулся, чуть не сшиб какую-то девицу, уткнувшуюся в телефон, и припустил обратно.  
— Подумай до вечера, что хочешь включить в наш плей-лист, — Джим нагнулся, заглядывая в салон. — Только что-нибудь не слишком старперское.  
— В ближайшие восемь часов я собираюсь работать, а не... — Маккой запнулся. — Ты только для этого вернулся?  
— Не совсем, — Кирк едва заметно кивнул себе за плечо. Ну конечно, можно было и самому догадаться. Он просто хотел привлечь внимание, собрав все удивленные и непонимающие взгляды.   
Отъезжая от здания школы, Леонард думал, о том,много ли пересудов вызвал Джим своей дурацкой выходкой, и гадал, успела ли Вайнона похвастаться Чэпел, что сын наконец взялся за ум. Логично было предположить, что, узнав об этом, у Кристины появится еще больше вопросов к шефу, который накануне изо всех сил делал вид, что с Кирками его кроме добрососедских отношений ничего не связывает.  
Надеясь избежать расспросов хотя бы сегодня, всю первую половину дня Маккой не высовывался из кабинета, а пациенты со всей округи и нескончаемый поток бюрократической макулатуры этому только способствовали. Сегодня он был рад даже срочному консилиуму, хотя обычно подобные мероприятия терпеть не мог. Дело оставалось за малым — не столкнуться с Кристиной за обедом, как в прошлый раз. Впрочем, и с этой задачей Леонард справился. Когда обе стрелки на часах сошлись на двенадцати, не обращая внимания на оклики медсестер и приглашения заглянуть к ним «на чай», он поспешил к парковке. В конце концов, никто не обязывал проводить свой законный обед в стенах больницы. Никто не умрет, если его час-полтора не будет на месте. А если кто-то и соберется умирать, то с ним обязательно свяжутся. Не в каменном веке живем, у всех есть телефоны.   
Вот только ни до уютного кафе, ни до заправки с неплохими хот-догами Маккой не доехал. Он бы никогда не подумал, что в полдень на главном проспекте Риверсайда может ждать такая пробка. Приглядевшись к размалеванным граффити или собственноручно прокаченным подержанным тачкам, к стареньким пикапам и затерявшемуся среди всего этого безобразия школьному автобусу, Леонард смекнул в чем дело и, недолго думая, свернул школе.   
Он и сам не понял откуда в голове возникла такая идея, но вот Джим, кажется, даже не рассматривал иного исхода. Во всяком случае, стоило Маккою припарковать крайслер у главных ворот, около него тут же материализовалась толпа подростков. Еще бы, красная тачка с откидным верхом, та самая, на которой утром привезли Джима Кирка. Вот теперь слухи точно пойдут. Видимо, привычка сначала действовать, а потом думать, оказалась заразной. С другой стороны, это была лишь кучка любопытных школьников, вечно фантазирующих и преувеличивающих, но, в целом, не представляющих никакой опасности, в отличие от той же Кристины или, чего хуже, Вайноны.   
Маккой мог бы еще долго заниматься самоанализом, сидя в кожаном салоне крайслера, но тут от толпы отделилась знакомая фигура. Джим, по всей видимости, в полной мере осознал свои привилегии и, потеряв интерес к приятелем, прошествовал к машине.  
— Боунс? Что ты тут делаешь? — он подозрительно прищурился. — Следишь за мной?  
— Вроде того. Хотел убедиться, что ты не свалил.  
— Чувак, «мы в ответе за тех кого приручили» и все такое, но это уже странно, не находишь? Я честно отсидел все уроки, моя совесть чиста.  
— Рад за тебя, — Маккой скривился. — Ты домой?  
— А есть предложения получше?  
— Подбросить тебя до фермы, не больше не меньше, — он открыл дверь, и удивленный Кирк тут же уселся на пассажирское сиденье.  
— Так ты моим конвоиром заделался?  
— У меня перерыв на обед.  
— Ага. И давно ты на обед к себе гоняешь? — Джим усмехнулся. — С сегодняшнего дня? Спорим, ты просто не мог дождаться моего рассказа о реакции на наше эффектное появление с утра? Кстати, после этого, — он многозначительно глянул на Маккоя, — вопросов станет еще больше. Тебя это волнует?  
— А тебя? — лучшая защита — нападение, или как там говорят?  
— Плевать вообще, — другого ответа было сложно ожидать. — Если минут сорок от обеда останется, хочешь у нас перекусить?  
Это не входило в планы Маккоя. Свернув к школе, он попросту забыл, что хотел закинуть в себя хоть что-нибудь, поэтому сейчас решил принять предложение Джима. не задумываясь, есть ли есть подвох. Не было смысла рассуждать. Леонард уже понял, что когда дело касается Кирка, нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем. Особенно в своем отношении к нему.  
— Ма? — стоило зайти в дом, Джим, словно ищейка, принялся заглядывать во все комнаты. — Ма, мы вернулись.  
— Что это было? — пройдя на кухню и усевшись за стол, Маккой не без интереса начал наблюдать за Кирком. Закончив своеобразный осмотр, парень как ни в чем не бывало принялся колдовать над сэндвичами.   
— Просто проверял вернулась ма или нет, — Джим поставил перед ним тарелку, а сам уселся напротив, подперев рукой подбородок. — Есть вещи, не предназначенные для ее ушей.  
— Да? И какие же? — что-то подсказывало, что речь идет не о музыке и даже не об учебе.   
— Слушай, Боунс, мне надоело ходить вокруг да около. Я так не могу... Не умею, — на одном дыхании выпалил Джим и тут же почти стыдливо опустил глаза.  
— Что бы ты ни задумал — это не лучшая идея, — в момент потеряв аппетит, Леонард поднялся из-за стола и нервно заходил по комнате.   
— Разве? То, что между нами...  
— Нет никаких «нас», — он отвернулся к окну. — Хватит фантазировать.  
— Хватит отрицать очевидное. Какой смысл делать вид, что ничего не происходит, если мы... Мы уже давно перешагнули границу, как ты любишь говорить, добрососедских отношений. Блядь, что это за слово вообще такое?! — Джим повысил голос, явно начиная нервничать все сильнее. — Я же не идиот и вижу, как ты смотришь на меня, как постоянно себя одергиваешь... Зачем? Я все знаю, ты все знаешь, нууу... даже если боишься в этом признаться, и в результате мы топчемся на месте. Это дико бесит! — Кирк тоже поднялся из-за стола и почти вплотную подошел к Леонарду. — Я к такому не привык. Все эти хождения вокруг да около только путают, я не знаю, что должен делать, что могу себе позволить, а что нет, — в этот момент парень выглядел таким растерянным и наивным, что Маккою стало его жаль. Вот только сейчас в жалости тот не нуждался.   
Леонард не сразу понял, что произошло, когда Джим вдруг решительно обхватил ладонями его лицо и прижался губами. На несколько долгих секунд они замерли, будто случившееся испугало обоих. Кирк словно давал шанс отступить, сказать «нет» пока есть возможность, а Леонард... Слишком многое сидело у него в голове, слишком многого он боялся, но когда сухие потрескавшиеся губы Кирка коснулись его губ, все эти предрассудки в одно мгновение перестали иметь значение.   
Не почувствовав сопротивления, Джим осмелел и осторожно углубил поцелуй. Пусть на секунду, но Маккой поддался и позволил себе насладиться происходящим, ответив. Но лишь на секунду...   
— Нет, Джим... — как и в прошлый раз, он не смог оттолкнуть парня. Поступить так с ним было бы попросту нечестно, но и продолжать казалось безумием. — Мне пора на работу... Хватит, там консилиум, — он мягко отстранился, стараясь не смотреть на Кирка. Естественно, тот понимал, что это бегство, но почему-то молчал. Ни огорчения, ни злости, ни радости от произошедшего... Это было так не похоже на импульсивного Джима, что вызывало только больше вопросов.   
Несмотря на то, что Леонард никогда не был так осторожен и аккуратен на дороге, как сегодня, до больницы он добрался вдвое быстрее,. Лишь сосредоточившись на дороге и на скорости идеально входя в поворот, удавалось не думать о произошедшем. Жаль, этот способ действовал не везде. Маккой гнал крайслер на скорости под сотню, но все равно опоздал на проклятый консилиум. Возмущенные взгляды коллег не помогли сосредоточиться на гастродуодените мистера Хоккингса, ради которого они здесь и собрались. Наоборот, усевшись на свое место, вместо того, чтобы разглядывать рентгеновские снимки, представленные на проекторе, Леонард снова и снова возвращался на кухню Кирков.   
Какого черта? Почему он сбежал, повел себя как трус? Зачем позволил Джиму поцеловать себя, да еще и сам ответил, поддавшись минутной слабости? На все эти вопросы не было ответов. Маккой понятия не имел, что теперь делать с Кирком, которому едва исполнилось восемнадцать и который вбил себе в голову, что между ними что-то есть. Это даже не влюбленность, а какое-то идиотское самовнушение!  
Может, сейчас самое время побросать свои немногочисленные пожитки и уехать куда подаль...  
— Доктор Маккой? — судя по раздражению в голосе, звали не в первый раз. Только проблем на работе ему и не хватало! — Мы понимаем, что у вас огромная нагрузка, но все же потрудитесь...  
— Прощу прощения, — Леонард приосанился и натянуто улыбнулся, демонстрируя заинтересованность в происходящем. — Я внимательно слушаю. Продолжайте.  
Скорее всего на эту уловку никто не повелся. Во-первых, потому-то лжец из Маккоя был никакой, а во-вторых, новичков здесь, мягко говоря, недолюбливали. Да, он мог рассчитывать на восхищенные взгляды медсестер, те его обожали, в отличие от местных врачей, сразу навесивших ярлык «городская выскочка». К счастью, с коллегами приходилось пересекаться не так часто, в основном, на вот таких консилиумах. Но сейчас Леонард был даже рад их присутствию. В конце концов, замечание, пусть на время, но отрезвило его.   
Подобная анестезия действовала вплоть до возвращения домой. Он уже готов был принять тот факт, что сам допустил возможность поцелуя и не собирался больше обманываться. Винить в произошедшем следовало лишь себя.   
Остаток вечера Маккой провел в компании купленного бурбона и полупустой пачки сигарет, привезенной еще из Атланты. Даже если бы Джиму пришло в голову заглянуть сегодня, он не пустил бы парня на порог. Ему требовалось время. В первую очередь, для того, чтобы понять куда двигаться дальше.   
Вот только времени у Леонарда не было. Уже утром перед ним встала очередная проблема, связанная с чертовым Джимом Кирком. Отвозить его сегодня в школу или нет? Последнее означало бы, что Маккой испугался и снова решил просто сбежать от проблем, точно так же, как сделал в Атланте.   
Как оказалось, именно такой реакции ожидал от него Кирк. Парень не встретил соседа на пороге с рюкзаком за плечами, и Леонарду пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы разбудить Джима.  
— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — только после того как он несколько раз просигналил, из приоткрытого окна высунулась растрёпанная золотистая макушка.  
— Собираюсь конвоировать тебя до школы. Думал отвертеться?  
— Неа, — Кирк расплылся в улыбке. — Подожди, я сейчас спущусь.  
— У тебя пять минут на сборы.   
Спустя всего три, Джим уже по-хозяйски устраивался на пассажирском сиденье. Все такой же растрепанный, в помятой футболки и даже без рюкзака, он выглядел комично.  
— А тебе тетрадки там, ручки не нужны? — вопрос, конечно, глупый, учитывая насколько Кирк «прилежный» ученик, но все же неловкие паузы следовало чем-то заполнить.  
— Ты серьезно? — парень откинулся на сиденье и пристегнулся. — В шкафчике наверняка что-то валяется, а если нет, тоже не беда.  
Леонард хотел сказать, что такое отношение к намеченной цели не приведет, и одного физического присутствия на занятиях мало, но решил не капать парню на мозги. Да и, в конце концов, их обоих сейчас волновали совсем не школьные вопросы.   
Врубив музыку погромче, Маккой старался не смотреть на Джима и делать вид, что все нормально, все как вчера, но от опасной близости его потряхивало. Дорога от фермы до школы занимала от силы минут двадцать, но Леонарда мучило плохое предчувствие. Он уже достаточно изучил Кирка и понимал, что после их недопоцелуя на кухне парень физически не сможет вести себя как будто ничего не случилось. Чутье его не подвело.  
— Можешь на обочину съехать?   
— Мы опаздываем, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, отозвался Маккой.  
— Мне очень нужно, — Джим закатил глаза.  
Леонард всю дорогу ожидал подставы, но почему-то услышав невинную просьбу, решил, что за ней ничего не стоит, и парню всего лишь приспичило отлить. Всё же, наспех собравшись, вряд ли парень успел проделать какие-нибудь утренние процедуры.   
Ох, как же Леонард ошибался.   
Вместо того, чтобы отстегнуть ремень и пулей вылететь из машины, Кирк, чуть развернувшись, уверенно положил руку Маккою на бедро и потянулся вперед, наверняка ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что ему ответят взаимностью.  
— Джим, блядь, что ты творишь? — Леонард дернулся, скинув его ладонь.  
— Хотел тебя поцеловать, — раздражающе просто бросил Кирк. — Нельзя?  
— Нельзя! То есть... какого хрена?  
— В смысле? — парень нахмурился и отстранился. — Я думал то, что вчера было...  
— Да ничего не было!  
— Господи, я еще могу понять, что ты вчера слился, но сегодня... Боунс, ты сам приехал за мной, сам вызвался меня провожать, сам постоянно смотришь на меня. Думаешь, я не замечаю? Да тебя потряхивает всю дорогу! И вряд ли от выпитого накануне, — Кирк нахмурился. — Эй, ты так и собираешься молчать? Как язвить и придираться, так доктор Маккой первый, а тут... Блядь, ответь мне хоть что-нибудь, определись давай! Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?  
— Нам обязательно говорить об этом здесь? Посреди дороги?   
— Ты еще вспомни, что на свою гребаную работу опаздываешь, — не удержался и сострил Джим.  
— Хватит. Давай поговорим, я не против, но... — ему по-прежнему требовалось время, но тянуть дальше не было смысла. — Может вечером? Или завтра?  
— Или в следующим месяце, или в следующей жизни? Все с тобой ясно, — от хорошего настроение Кирка не осталось и следа. В этот раз он даже не дулся, а скорее злился, и Маккой не мог не чувствовать себя виноватым. — Высади меня на перекрестке. Дальше сам дойду, — видимо, у парня пропало желание рисоваться перед одноклассниками, и это более чем устраивало Леонарда. Чем реже они светятся вместе, тем лучше.  
Еще вчера Маккой мог себе позволить поддаться секундному порыву и заехать за Джимом прямо на школьную парковку, но неловкий поцелуй разом все изменил. Если до этого он имел право сетовать на слухи, которые без его воли расползались по городку и подогревались каждым их с Кирком совместным появлением то сейчас Леонард чувствовал себя лицемером. Все эти люди в больнице, в баре были правы, перешептываясь за его спиной. Отрицать очевидное так же глупо, как откладывать честный и открытый разговор с Джимом.   
Утром в машине Леонард еще раз убедился что попытка закрыть глаза на происходящее провалилась. Он не мог больше молчать, не мог вести себя как трус перед мальчишкой. В конце концов, в жизни Леонарда Маккоя бывали испытания и посложнее, чем просто взять телефон и написать «Я готов поговорить. Вечером приходи».  
По мере того, как за окном темнело, а смена в больнице приближалась к концу, он все сильнее сомневался, что после сегодняшнего выяснения отношений Джим вообще захочет разговаривать. Любого нормального человека взбесило бы такое отношения к себе. От собственных метаний и нерешительности Маккоя уже начинало тошнить!  
Вот только Кирка к нормальным людям отнести было трудно. Около восьми тот постучал в дверь.  
Когда Леонард впустил Джима внутрь, парень, не поздоровавшись, даже не взглянув на него, прошествовал в гостиную и демонстративно остановился посреди комнаты.  
— Ну что, теперь место подходящее? — к облегчению в его голосе слышалась лишь обида, старательно замаскированная заносчивым тоном и подначками.  
— Хватит. Сядь.  
— Может сразу лечь? — Кирк и не думал униматься.  
— Ты хотел поговорить? Если да, то прекращай эту клоунаду, — в голосе Леонарда проскользнули металлические нотки.   
— Хотел, — Джим гордо вскинул подбородок. — Можешь просто сказать «нет, не приходи ко мне, не попадайся на глаза». Но скажи это в лицо, потому что... тебе же не все равно, нам обоим не все равно. Только мне смелости хватило...  
— Глупости, — оборвал парня Маккой.  
— Пускай глупости, ладно, но все-таки хватило. А ты... то отвечаешь на поцелуй, то отпихиваешь меня, как щенка какого-то...  
— Джим, хватит, я понял, — Леонард физически не мог дослушать его. — Но только с моей стороны все обстоит куда сложнее.  
— Думаешь?  
— Я знаю. Знаю, что невинные поцелуи — ерунда, подростковые забавы, но мне, наверное, не стоит говорить куда они могут завести?  
— А я не против, — Кирк решительно шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и Маккою стоило усилий не попятиться назад. — Помнишь, ты сам читал мне лекции о том, что в этом ничего плохого, что нужно принимать себя и всё такое...  
— Я этого и не отрицаю, но... — до сегодняшнего дня Леонард не находил в себе сил озвучить главное. — Но я тебя в два раза старше, и вот это уже проблема.   
— Мне восемнадцать.   
— А мне тридцать два. У меня за плечами развод, ребенок и багаж такого опыта, что врагу не пожелаешь. Ты можешь сколько угодно строить из себя взрослого, но для меня ты просто подросток, который еще не понял, что иногда приходится засунуть своею «хочу» и...  
— Ну целоваться же нам можно? — кажется, Маккою не грозило понять как работает голова Кирка.  
— В смысле? — этот вопрос поставил его в тупик. — О чем ты?  
— До поцелуев я точно дорос, — Джим подмигнул и опустил руку на плечо Леонарда, сжимая и притягивая к себе. В том, что сейчас они снова поцелуются, он не сомневался ни секунды. Маккой устал говорить «нет» и постоянно сдерживаться. У парня горели глаза, на щеках играл румянец; плевать он хотел на возраст, он не видел между ними разницы, и это было так притягательно, что Леонард сдался. Он придвинулся ближе, словно поощряя инициативу Джима, который, почувствовав, что на этот раз его не собираются отталкивать, осторожно провел языком по губам Маккоя и скользнул глубже, тщательно исследуя его рот.  
— Я же сейчас задохнусь, — Леонард запустил руку в волосы парня, чуть отстранившись. Как же прекрасно было наконец дать себе волю и перешагнуть границу. Чувствовать руки, блуждающие по телу, слышать сбитое дыхание и целовать в ответ. От всех этих ощущений, голова шла кругом. Он даже не сразу заметил, как Кирк плавно переместил руки на его ремень! — Эй, ты же помнишь, что я говорил пару минут назад?  
— Про то, что мы можем целоваться сколько угодно? — Кирка слегка разочаровало, что его намерения разоблачили.   
— Ключевое слово «целоваться», — закатил глаза Маккой. А Джим... Джим снова потянулся к его губам.   
Леонард не мог сказать сколько прошло времени, но когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга, Кирк выглядел так, что ни у кого бы даже вопроса не возникло, чем только что занимался парень. Покрасневшие опухшие губы говорили сами за себя. Вот только его это, не смущало, видимо в запасе у парня была парочка легенд на случай объяснений. Провожая его взглядом, Маккой со смесью страха и любопытством представлял, как мастерски Кирк будет уходить от вопросов Вайноны, закатывать глаза и острить... Если, конечно, мать вообще что-нибудь заметит.  
По всему правилам в этот самый момент Леонард должен был испугаться, начать корить себя, ненавидеть за слабость и зарекаться никогда больше не видеться с Джимом, но сбегать он больше не собирался. По сути ему и некогда было толком задуматься о... расширении границ.  
Стоило Джиму уйти, как раздался телефонный звонок. К вызовам с работы, да еще и сразу же после смены, Маккой относился настороженно. Обычно это означало, что кому-то понадобилась его помощь причем серьезная и зачастую срочная. В какой-то степени Леонард даже обрадовался, что понадобился в больнице именно сейчас. Если бы звонок прозвучал чуть раньше, до того, как Джим ушел, все бы снова выглядело так, будто он испугался и пытается слинять. Маккой наконец освободился от гнетущих мыслей, мучавших всю неделю, и теперь чувствовал небывалый прилив сил. А судя по данным, которые переслала медсестра, пока он ехал в больницу, силы сегодня еще понадобятся.   
Серьезная авария произошла на трассе Риверсайд-Айова-сити: столкнулись автобус и старый пикап. Несколько погибших, более десяти раненых. Больница буквально кипела. Все куда-то бежали, кричали, мимо прокатывали носилки, как пустые, так и с пациентами. В экстренных ситуациях весь персонал мобилизовался, становился единым механизмом. Такому обычно и учили в хороших университетах — помогать людям, а не перекладывать рецепты и справки с места на место.  
Маккой давно не оказывался в подобных ситуациях, и в какой-то момент показалось, будто он вернулся на десять лет назад и снова проходит практику, каждую ночь спасая неудачливых самоубийц или людей, едва выживших в аварии. В частной клинике в Атланте таких пациентов не было. Богатенькие клиенты (честнее называть их именно так) приходили к травматологу с заурядными проблемами и чеками на кругленькие суммы. Связки, порванные при игре в теннис, последствия попыток разнообразить сексуальную жизнь — это, в общем-то, все, чем он занимался последние годы.   
В Риверсайде со сложными случаями Маккой тоже сталкивался нечасто. Для маленького тихого городка с прилегающими фермами аварии, подобные сегодняшней, были настоящим событием, и вспоминали их еще не год и не два.   
В эту ночь травматолог наравне с хирургом был незаменим. Леонарда буквально разрывали на части, требовалось уделить всем время, осмотреть доставленных пациентов, раздать указание медсестрам. успеть сделать пару глотков кофе, чтобы не свалиться с ног.  
Под утро пострадавших, находящихся в критическом состоянии, вертолет забрал в Де-Мойн. Состояние остальных не внушало беспокойств, и Леонард, несмотря на смертельную усталость, чувствовал удовлетворение от проделанной работы.   
Маккой не помнил во сколько покинул больницу, не помнил, как вернулся домой, как добрался до кровати. Когда он открыл глаза, за окном уже светило солнце, а с фермы Кирков доносился звук работающей газонокосилки, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что проспал он проспал либо пару часов от силы, либо отрубился на сутки.  
В любом случае вставать с постели Леонард не собирался и снова заснул бы, если бы не настойчивый стук в дверь. Конечно же, это был Джим, здесь Маккой не сомневался. Еще неделю назад, вместо того чтобы спускаться вниз и открывать парню дверь, Леонард бы перевернулся на другой бок и благополучно досмотрел сон, но... Они только-только достигли шаткого равновесия, которое запросто могла разрушить даже не открытая вовремя дверь. Кое-как поднявшись с кровати и накинув халат, Маккой поплелся вниз, искренне надеясь, что Джима его опухшее лицо и синяки под глазами не испугают.  
— Привет, — даже спустя пару минут пацан все еще стоял на крыльце. — Прости, я не...  
— Отвратительно выглядишь, — Кирк, похоже, не задумывался ни над своими словами, ни над действиями. По крайней мере, приглашение зайти в дом ему не потребовалось. — Слышал об аварии? Жесть просто. Весь город об этом говорит, автобус в какую-то развалюху влетел. Такое тут раз в десять лет бывает, а ты все проспал! — видимо, вместо того чтобы отправиться в школу, Кирк заявился к нему, желая поделиться впечатлениями. Значит, зря Маккой распинался о мотивации и целях.   
— Я был в больнице всю ночь, так что прекрасно знаю, что произошло.  
— Вау, расскажи! Во всех подробностях!  
— Джим, у меня выдалась чертовски тяжелая ночь, и нет желания...  
— Подожди-ка, — Кирк смерил его придирчивым взглядом. — Так я разбудил тебя, что ли? Блин, во сколько ты вернулся?   
— Около пяти, возможно раньше... или позже, так что, — Леонард не знал правильно ли поступает, но сил взвешивать все «за» и «против» не было, — можешь остаться, если хочешь. Я еще немного посплю.  
— Обещаю вести себя тихо.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — Маккой улыбнулся. На самом деле, он был совсем не против. Засыпая после ночной смены, ему всегда нравилось прислушиваться к тихим звукам, доносящимся с первого этажа, шуму на кухне или тихой музыке, которую включала Джослин. Бывшая постоянно вспоминалась некстати и ладно бы только это...  
Он проснулся спустя пару часов со смутным ощущением, что во сне видел как Джос что-то настойчиво втолковывает Джиму. Только этого не хватало! Леонарду в самом страшном кошмаре не мог представить, что бы она могла наговорить парню. Парню, преданно сидевшему в изножье кровати и что-то увлеченно читавщему на мобильном.   
Заметив, что Маккой наконец открыл глаза, Кирк встрепенулся и уже спустя пять минут принес «кофе в постель». Так его не баловали со времен медового месяца.  
— Может все-таки расскажешь, что было? А то люди такое болтают... — Джим уселся на кровать, поджав ноги под себя. — А еще по телеку репортаж показывали. Представляешь, Риверсайд по телеку... Эй? Боунс?  
— А? — Леонард с трудом оторвался от кофе. — Ты все про эту аварию? Честно скажу, такого давно не видел. Чтобы вертолет вызывали, чтобы по четыре срочных операции за ночь! Некоторых просто раздавило, у некоторых кости настолько раздроблены оказались, что собирать не из чего... Вот поэтому я и не сажусь за руль пьяным и скорость стараюсь не превышать. На работе такого насмотришься.  
— Не занудствуй, — Джим поднялся на колени и, сделав неловкий выпад, плюхнулся прямо рядом с Маккоем. — Я, кстати, тобой горжусь. Это круто. Ну, то, что ты на работе делаешь.  
— Да ну? — Леонард саркастично выгнул бровь.  
— Ага, и награду за свои труды ты тоже заслужил, — ох уж эти «награды». Сегодня Леонарду слишком часто вспоминалась Джослин, которая, к слову, была очень даже изобретательна в разного рода «наградах и поощрениях»... Вот только в отношении Джима подобное Маккоя совершенно не устраивало. Для них по-прежнему существовали границы.  
И, к удивлению, Кирк их не нарушил. Улегшись рядом, он лишь мягко поцеловал Леонарда.   
— Эй, у меня, наверное, изо рта воняет. Я только проснулся, — Маккой принялся перебирать отросшие волосы на затылке Джима.  
— Плевать, — парень перекинул руку через его грудь. — Уверен, от меня тоже не розами пахнет.  
Минута тянулась за минутой, а они все еще лениво целовались.   
Точно так же, как и на следующий день. Различие было лишь в том, что Леонарду удалось отдохнуть. Кирк же решил, что теперь может не утруждать себя стучать: он просто толкнул дверь и вошел в дом. Его присутствие на кухне, в гостиной, в кресле на крыльце начинало казаться чем-то само собой разумеющимся.  
Два выходных подряд были редкостью в графике Маккоя, но после сумасшедшей ночи ему позволили такую роскошь. Кино, вредная, но вкусная еда, пиво и поцелуи — все это дарило ощущение спокойствия и уюта. Он никогда не был сентиментален, но присутствие Джима рядом давало то, чего Леонарду так не хватало все эти месяцы... Да что там месяцы, последнюю пару лет! Кирк приходил ближе к полудню и без лишних вопросов уходил к ночи, молча соблюдая правила так необходимые Маккою.   
Их общение ограничивалось комнатами снятого дома, и Леонарда это вполне устраивало, до тех пор, пока Джиму не стало скучно и тесно в четырех стенах.   
— Привет, Боунс, — если бы не идиотское прозвище, «подаренное» Кирком, он бы наверняка еще несколько минут заполнял рецепты или перебирал бумаги, не поднимая глаз на вошедшего «пациента».  
— Джим? Какого черта? — может, Маккой и примирился с тем, что между ними происходило, но вот афишировать это точно не собирался! Тем более в стенах больницы.  
— Просто решил заглянуть к тебе, — Кирка, кажется, не обрадовало такое приветствие. — Посмотрел, в коридоре пусто, вот и решил...  
— Что ты вообще здесь забыл? — Леонарда ситуация начинала раздражать.   
— Тебя? Пациентов нет, смена почти закончилось, — парень взглянул на часы, висевшие над дверью. — Это же нормально, ну, в смысле мы же это... — он замялся. — Как бы вместе... Так что почему бы мне не заглянуть на работу к своему...  
— Вместе? — Маккою не хватило духа дослушать Кирка до конца. Вот этого он и боялся. Чертов подростковый максимализм. — Что ты несешь?  
— Дружбой это как-то сложно назвать, — абсолютно серьезно, по-взрослому заявил Кирк. Эта его способно говорить прямо и бить в самую суть, присущая не всем людям, и на четвертом десятке, восхищала Леонарда. Именно Джим первым поставил вопрос об их отношениях в принципе, не удивительно, что он же решил довести разговор до конца.   
— Можешь называть, как тебе вздумается, — Маккой старался говорить как можно мягче, но спуску давать не собирался, — но только не «отношениями». Мне это сейчас не нужно, а тебе и подавно. Дружба с преимуществами — может быть, но не больше. Мы просто... не знаю, проводим время. Не на все можно навесить ярлык, во взрослой жизни так не бывает.  
— Дружба с преимуществами — это типа свободные отношения? — Кирк сделал акцент на последнем слове.  
— Типа того, — Леонард пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, ты не успел размечтаться о походах в кафе, кино или, может, о фото на выпускном под аркой?  
— О, точно, ма была бы счастлива! — Джим улыбнулся. — Эй, выдохни, все нормально. Я шучу, — он ухмыльнулся, подошел ближе и развернул кресло Маккоя к себе. — А сейчас уже нет, — потянувшись за поцелуем, парень, не церемонясь, уселся ему на колени.  
Когда Кирк обнял за шею и прижался всем телом, у Леонарда не возникло и мысли отстраниться. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы прижать Джима к себе, стянуть мешавшую одежду и разложить прямо здесь, на столе. Тот отчаянно вылизывал его рот, иногда сталкивался зубами и выдавал такие умопомрачительные стоны, что у Маккоя голова шла кругом. Он хотел Кирка, хотел так невыносимо, что никакие принципы сейчас не имели значения.   
Осторожно придерживая, парня за талию, Леонард подался вперед и уже собрался запустить руки под пояс джинсов, сжать задницу, но... на глаза попалась не поднятая вверх дверная ручка.  
— Блядь! — в незапертый кабинет могли в любой момент зайти. Надо же было настолько потерять контроль... — Все, хорош, — Маккой осторожно подтолкнул Джима, намекая, что пора закругляться. — Приведи себя в порядок, — он окинул парня придирчивым взглядом. Выглядел тот более чем провокационно. Любой, кто встретил бы Кирка на выходе, сразу бы догадался, чем они тут занимались. — Тебе пора, только, пожалуйста, осторожней.  
— Боишься, что медсестры приревнуют? — Джим ухмыльнулся. — Может, через окно вылезти?  
— Не валяй дурака, — Леонард закатил глаза, хотя такой вариант его бы вполне устроил.  
Следующие несколько дней Кирк вел себя подозрительно тихо. Ходил в школу, вечерами сидел у Леонарда, не провоцировал его и не перегибал палку. Тот в свою очередь считал, что это затишье перед бурей, и парень просто вынашивает какую-нибудь очередную сумасбродную идею. Но нет. Оказалось, Джиму просто требовалось время обдумать сказанное тогда, в кабинете, понять, что на самом деле означает эта самая «дружба с преимуществами».   
— Сегодня вторник, ты в курсе? — Леонард удивленно уставился на парня, когда тот в очередной раз заявился ближе к ночи, да еще и не с пустыми руками, а с бутылкой бренди наперевес. Бутылкой, наверняка тайком стянутой у Вайноны. — В честь чего пьем?  
— А что, обязательно повод придумывать? — пройдя на кухню, Джим по-хозяйски выставил на стол стаканы и попытался откупорить бутылку. — Мы же друзья, ты сам сказал. А друзьям вроде бы положено выпивать вместе, смотреть бейсбол, обсуждать своих пассий там...  
— Ты терпеть не можешь бейсбол, а у меня никого нет, — осадил его Маккой, но не тут-то было.   
— Значит, будем только пить!   
Здесь стоило завести разговор о том, что, по большому счету, даже дружбой с какими-то там привилегиями происходящее между ними назвать нельзя. Слишком много чувств вовлечено. Но разве Джима переубедили бы очередные нравоучения? Если уж он решил напиться и даже придумал сносную отговорку, его было не остановить. Леонарду оставалось лишь приложить все силы, чтобы в таком виде драгоценное чадо не попалось на глаза матери и надеяться, что поиски пропавшего бренди не приведут Вайнону в его дом.   
Именно поэтому изначально злоупотреблять Маккой не собирался, но Кирка такое положение дел совершенно не устраивало.  
— Я ведь и обидеться могу, — язык Джима уже начал заплетаться. — Или подумать, что ты хочешь воспользоваться моим беспомощным состоянием.  
— Беспомощным, вот уж точно, — Леонард ухмыльнулся. — Нужно знать свою меру.  
— Ты в этом, ну...как это? — Кирк забавно нахмурился. — Пре... проф... Профи?  
— Более чем, — Маккой все же потянулся за наполненным стаканом. Ему стало неловко находиться абсолютно трезвым рядом с Джимом, которого окончательно развезло. Но догонять парня Леонард не собирался, во-первых, потому что на плечах лежала обязанность по охране границ, не позволяющих перейти на следующую «базу», а во-вторых... Алкоголь уже доставил ему проблем в прошлом и снова поддаться соблазну было бы глупо.   
Об этом, кстати, когда-нибудь стоило бы рассказать Джиму, предостеречь его, но не сейчас... Не когда тот навалился всем телом. Маккой сколько угодно мог считать Кирка мальчишкой, но килограмм восемьдесят, прижимавшие его к дивану и сила, сокрытая в теле и удерживающая на месте, доказывали обратное.   
Он даже не заметил, как Джим оседлал его бедра. Естественно, в этот раз они снова целовались пьяно, бестолково, сталкиваясь зубами и едва не задыхаясь. Джим смеялся ему в губы, а Леонард упивался хмельным дыханием, притворяясь, что он так же пьян и раскрепощен. Эта поразительная сила самовнушения позволила ему зайти чуть дальше.   
Одной рукой Маккой через джинсы сжал задницу Кирка, а другую запустил парню под футболку. Медленно огладив грудь и поджарый живот, он осторожно двинулся ниже, получив в награду надсадный стон. Джим несколько раз толкнулся вперед, и Леонард едва удержался от того, чтобы не помочь и не накрыть ладонью его стояк. Он мог сколько угодно, стиснув зубы, игнорировать собственное возбуждение, но Кирк... Кирк на подобные подвиги был не способен.   
— Боже, да! — парень сжал коленями его бедра и продолжил двигаться, раскачиваясь. — Как же охуенно...  
— Нам не... не нужно... — казалось трусостью идти на попятную именно сейчас, но Маккой понимал, что еще чуть-чуть и разрастающееся желание, узлом скручивающееся в паху, возьмет над ним верх, и он сделает то, чего делать ни в коем случае не следовало. Слишком поздно он решил, что это ошибка.  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — Джим и не думал, останавливаться. — Еще немного, еще немно-о-о-го... — он обхватил Маккоя за шею и, несколько раз дернувшись, низко застонал. Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Мальчишка получил желанную разрядку и отключился, так и не удосужившись слезть с него. Получил, что хотел и заснул, что б его! Леонарду уже доводилось видеть Джима в таком состоянии, поэтому, восстановив дыхание, он осторожно выпутался из объятий, накрыл Джима пледом, а сам...  
Поднявшись в спальню, он первым же делом расстегнул брюки и с тихим стоном обхватил изнывающий член. Пусть это было неправильно, но прислонившись к запертой двери, зажмурившись и быстро двигая рукой в боксерах, он видел мелькающие под веками картинки, в каждой из которой присутствовал Кирк. Раньше все эти образы были спрятаны глубоко в подсознании, но после того, что парень сегодня вытворял, сидя у Леонарда на коленях, они вынырнули на поверхность. Разрядка ожидаемо не принесла удовлетворения, лишь отвращение к самому себе.   
Глупо было надеяться, что утром это ощущение пройдет, и все преобразиться, как в сказке. Он проснулся ни свет ни заря. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и, еще немного повалявшись, чтобы потянуть время, Леонард все-таки спустился вниз, где Кирк по-прежнему мирно посапывал на диване. Ну кто бы сомневался! Судя по пустым стаканам вокруг, единственным, что его мучило, была жажда, а отнюдь не чувство вины  
— Доброе утро, — глянув на сонно жмурящегося Джима, Леонард подумал, что в его возрасте был покрепче. По крайней мере лет до двадцати семи он и не знал, что такое похмелье по утрам. — Завтракать будешь? Я могу пожарить яичницу и...  
— Заткнись, меня сейчас вырвет, — Кирк кое-как принял вертикальное положение. — Который час?  
— Еще рано, половина девятого, — Маккой вытащил из холодильника несколько яиц. — Тебе все-таки нужно поесть.  
— Мне нужно срочно тащить свою задницу домой, — застонав, Джим подорвался с дивана и принялся зашнуровывать кеды, путаясь и едва ли падая. — Ма меня убьет. Я ж ее всегда... ну ладно, почти всегда предупреждаю, если ночевать не прихожу. Были бы еще выходные, а среди недели... Блядь, придется пробираться через задний двор, — подхватив толстовку, он подлетел к Леонарду и чмокнул его в губы. Жест не слишком-то дружеский, тем более после вчерашнего. — Вечером загляну... наверное.  
— И завтракать не будешь? — в душе Маккой молился, чтобы Джим отверг его предложение. Правила приличия — это конечно хорошо, но сейчас один лишь вид Кирка вызывал в нем такую бурю чувств, что снова оставаться с парнем наедине в замкнутом пространстве казалось безрассудством.  
— Я, конечно, польщен, что ты хочешь меня накормить, но сегодня я лучше побуду хорошим сыном, который спускается из своей спальни в пижамных штанишках за порцией хлопьев с молоком.   
— Ну, попробуй, — Маккой сомневался в успехе этой операции. Зная Вайнону, нетрудно было предположить, что она встретит сына еще на подходе к дому и всыплет ему по первое число. Собственно, так и вышло.   
Выйдя на крыльцо, чтобы понаблюдать за крадущимся по заднему двору пацаном, Леонард почти сразу же заметил женщину, которая работала в саду. Естественно, попытка непротрезвевшего Джима прошмыгнуть мимо нее с треском провалилась. Более того, фигура самого Маккоя, провожавшего ее сына взглядом, вряд ли осталась для Вайноны незамеченной.  
В целом, ничего криминального в том, что он утром решил выйти подышать свежим воздухом, не было, так что, решив без толку себя не накручивать, Леонард забыл об этом мелком происшествии и занялся простыми домашними делами. Завтрак, уборка последствий вчерашней попойки, несколько писем, требующих ответа — все это здорово отвлекало. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока мобильный не разразился отвратительной стандартной мелодией.   
Первой мыслью Маккоя было, что в проклятом Риверсайде снова что-то стряслось и его снова вызывают, но нет. Судя по высветившемуся номеру, грядущие проблемы носили локальный характер.  
— Джим? Что-то случилось? — чутье редко подводило Леонарда.  
— Вроде того! Хочешь историю? Только ты это... не волнуйся.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — вот тут он уже напрягся.  
— Ну-у-у, не то чтобы, — Кирк усмехнулся в трубку. — Нужно ма сказать спасибо. Незамеченным прокрасться не удалось, он меня запалила. И тебя, кстати, тоже.  
— Что?! Как черта ты... — начал было Маккой, но парень его перебил.  
— Эй, я же просил не волноваться.   
— Что она спрашивала?   
— Ну, почему от меня алкоголем разит, что я у тебя с утра делал...  
— И что ты ответил? — несмотря на шутливый тон Джима, Леонарда бросило в холодный пот. Он разом вспомнил все те образы, которые представлял ночью, доводя себя до разрядки.   
— Правду, — тот издевательски выдержал паузу. — Мы ведь вроде ничем предосудительным с утра не занимались? Сказал, что бутылку стащил, что напился, что домой стыдно было идти. Ма, конечно, такую головомойку устроила...  
Дальше Кирк принялся жаловаться на методы воспитания матери, причитать, что он уже взрослый, но Маккой слушал в пол уха. Мысли были заняты другим. Сегодня их чуть не раскусила Вайнона, а дальше? То, что происходит между ними, не должно покидать стен его дома. Работа — табу, кафе, кино, даже с учетом того, что Леонард их терпеть не мог — тоже. Риверсайд — город маленький, особенно для подобной «дружбы».  
В этот раз все обошлось. Видимо, у Джима все-таки хватило ума не распалять мать и держать язык за зубами. Иначе бы Вайнона уже стояла на пороге, ожидая внятных объяснений, почему ее пьяный сын ночует у соседа. Кирки не умели ждать, и если она ничего до сих пор не предприняла, значит, все в порядке. Конечно, если не считать Джима, который под вечер снова пришел.   
Леонард как раз собирался на дежурство, когда Кирк как ни в чем не бывало, зашел в дом, стащил со стола сэндвич и, растянувшись на диване, принялся трепаться обо всем на свете, не заикаясь о взбучке, которую задала ему мать. Он дураком не был и наверняка понимал, что стоит заикнуться о ней, и Маккой ограничит их встречи, установит новые, так ненавистные подростку границы.   
— Утром нормально прошло? — это казалось разумной мерой предосторожности, так что Леонард был вынужден начать разговор сам.  
— В смысле? — Кирк смахнул крошки с футболки на диван. — Ты про ма, что ли? Так я вроде по телефону все рассказал. Забей.  
— Она про меня что-нибудь спрашивала?  
— А, вот в чем дело, — Джим ухмыльнулся, выпрямившись. — За себя боишься, а я думал... Тебя так парит, что она о нас...  
— Нет.  
— Окей, я так и понял, — он откинулся на спинку дивана. — А если без шуток, то ма плевать с кем я и что делаю. Ее бы устроила любая хоть немного правдоподобная сказка. Не ночевал дома? Напился. Ночевал у тебя? Не хотел в таком виде домой тащиться. Все просто.  
Кирк говорил об этом с таким самодовольным видом, что Маккою стало его немного жаль. В восемнадцать легко разыгрывать из себя хоть короля лжи, хоть Джеймса Бонда, думая, что никто ничего не замечает и ни на что не обращает внимания. Леонард был почти уверен, что Джим так или иначе уже давал матери поводы для беспокойств, и что Вайнона в своих догадках идет по верному пути.   
— Все равно, будь аккуратнее. Ты же понима...  
— Да хватит уже, — Джим закатил глаза. — Меня бы на твоем месте кое-что другое беспокоило, — он поднялся и подошел к Леонарду.  
— Например? — тот напрягся.  
— То, что мы вчера остановились на самом интересном месте, — Кирк прильнул к нему и потянулся за поцелуем. — Не делай вид, что не хочешь. Я видел, как ты... — он многозначительно глянул на пряжку ремня, — реагировал.   
— Не знаю, что ты там видел, — Маккой вздернул руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы. — Но сейчас мне пора на работу.  
— Эй, так просто слиняешь?  
— У меня смена, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь, — Леонард мысленно поблагодарил самого себя за составление недельного графика ночных дежурств, который подарил ему лишние сутки, чтобы подумать, как теперь вести себя с Джимом.  
— Забыл, — Кирк мигом сник. — Знаешь, а я могу вечером в больницу...  
— Даже не думай, — Леонард строго глянул на парня. — Только на работе мне проблем не хватало. Иди лучше... ну, не знаю, матери помоги, работу по дому выполни, поиграй в хорошего сына.   
— И тогда мы завтра продолжим? — Джим осторожно коснулся его запястья.   
— Зависит от того, как будешь себя вести, — Маккой не понимал зачем подыгрывает, зачем произносит эти двусмысленные фразы, но с Кирком всегда было так. Они балансировали на опасной грани, перейти которую Леонард не мог, но к которой каждый день приближался.   
Сегодня ему удалось, как выразился Джим, «слинять» под благовидным предлогом. Но вечно дурить пацана и держать его на вытянутой руке не выйдет, рано или поздно придется что-то решить.   
А пока Леонард не позволял себе расслабиться ни на секунду в присутствии Кирка. Если раньше, валяясь перед телевизором, он не обращал внимания на то, как прижимается мальчишка, спокойно принимал его шутливые и не очень поцелуи, то теперь.... Каждый раз, когда Джим льнул к нему, Маккой со страхом ожидал реакции своего тела на подобную близость. Поцелуи, прикосновения... Заходить дальше было опасно. А Джим пытался. Снова и снова. Уже давно стало ясно, что парню тесно в установленных рамках, и он настойчиво требовал большего. Вот только Леонард каждую такую попытку, каждую жаркую прелюдию сводил на нет.   
— Издеваешься?! — в один из таких вечеров терпению Джима пришел конец. — Что с тобой творится? — он недовольно пихнул его в бедро. — Ты можешь расслабиться?  
— У меня мясо в духовке, не хочу спалить второй раз, — Маккою самому было тошно от того, как глупо звучат его слова.  
— Ага, конечно, а в следующий раз что? В туалет приспичит или сам себе на телефон позвонишь? — Нахмурившись, Кирк свел брови на переносице, от чего стал казаться старше. — С каких пор ты вообще начал готовишь? Специально что ли?  
— Специально?   
— Да-да, специально — Джим скривился. — Чтобы повод был соскочить, как только я снова попытаюсь тебе в штаны залезть, — его прямолинейность иногда поражала. — Это тебя история с матерью напугала? Забей. Уже поздно пытаться защищать мою честь. Момент упущен.  
— Твоя мать здесь не при чем.  
— Теперь не отрицаешь, что шарахаешься от каждого моего прикосновения?  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
— Я подросток, мне можно. Максимализм и все такое.  
— Вот именно, подросток, — Маккой закатил глаза. Он был почти в два раза старше Кирка, и то, что тому уже исполнилось восемнадцать, ничего не меняло.   
— А ты зануда, не цепляйся к словам, — Джим опустил ладонь на ширинку Леонарда, и черт... Именно этих проблем он и боялся. Нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не почувствовать собственное возбуждение. — Может я и младше, но поверь, никаких проблем точно нет. Мне же не двенадцать. Я достиг возраста согласия, и этого достаточно.  
— Для тебя — может быть, — смысл что-то втолковывать парню, которому от ударивших в голову гормонов крышу снесло. — Но подумай на досуге каково мне.   
И Джим подумал. По крайней мере, поначалу Маккою так показалось. Парень то ли наконец усвоил все, что он пытался до него донести, то ли решил сбавить обороты... Так или иначе, Кирк стал вести себя как пай-мальчик. Разумеется, Леонарда должны были напрячь подобные изменения, но вместо того, чтобы насторожиться, он расслабился, ошибочно полагая, что самое сложное позади. Джим больше не проверял границы на прочность, не настаивал, не провоцировал...  
Да, конечно. На смену теплым фланелевым рубашкам и дурацким футболкам пришли майки, а на место старых драных джинсов — новые, модные с вызывающе низкой посадкой. Но это с легкостью оправдывалось приближающимся летом.  
В конце концов, Кирк не был девицей, соблазняющей окружающих обнаженными ногами или слишком глубоким декольте. Хотя, чего уж врать, светлая, покрытая пушком полоска кожи между поясом джинсов и задравшейся майкой, притягивала взгляд. Леонарду безумно хотелось провести по пояснице кончиками пальцев, услышать в ответ довольный вздох. Но он мог держать себя в руках. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока никто с маниакальным упорством не лез ему под ремень.   
Бесконечные ребячливые поцелуи, объятия и совместные вечера, проводимые под предлогом «уроков», его вполне устраивали. Этому трудно было дать какое-то вразумительное название, впрочем, Леонард и не пытался. Между ними установилось нечто вроде неуловимой, но прочной связи. Дружбой это назвать было нельзя, какая дружба между взрослым мужчиной и мальчишкой? С их разницей в возрасте замахнуться можно лишь на карикатурный роман, но у Маккоя от одной мысли об этом зубы сводило. В роли «папочки» он себя точно никогда не представлял,  
но определенные права на Кирка, его внимание и улыбки смел заявлять. Обычно это проявлялось после второй-третьей порции виски, в те вечера, когда пива в холодильники не находилось.  
В один из таких вечеров Леоард гонял в стакане подтаявший кубик льда, одним глазом наблюдая за наскучившим матчем, а другим — за Джимом. Тот устроился на противоположном конце дивана с телефоном и не отрывался от него уже битый час. Маккой не стал бы придавать этому никакого значения, вот только бесконечная вибрация, хихиканье и идиотские улыбки, адресованные непонятно кому, начинали не на шутку раздражать.   
— Может, хватит?   
— Что? — Кирк отозвался с промедлением. — Можешь повторить? Я не...  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Переписываюсь, — он прищурился. — А что? Что-то не так?  
— Ты весь вечер пялишься в телефон.  
— А ты в телек, — тут же парировал Кирк.  
— Да, потому что именно для этого мы и собрались, а в обнимку с телефоном мог бы сидеть и дома, — огрызнулся Леонард.  
— Так вот в чем дело? — Джим расплылся в улыбке. — Не хватает моего внимания?  
— С кем переписываешься?  
— Или ревнуешь?  
— Ревную? С чего мне ревновать? — Маккой был зол, что Кирк так легко его раскусил. Он и сам толком не знал как назвать это давящее в груди чувство, , но мальчишка попал в точку.   
— Не знаю... — довольно протянул Кирк, и Леонарду стало казаться, что все это — чистой воды провокация. Провокация, которой так хотелось поддаться. — Ты не можешь дать мне то, чего я хочу, вот и бесишься.  
— Что это значит? — Маккой наклонился вперед. Он чувствовал, к чему ведет Кирк, и это злило.  
— Боунс, мне восемнадцать, я трахаться хочу, а ты... — Джим осекся и снова уставился в телефон. — Ладно ...забей.   
— Убери телефон, когда со мной разговариваешь! — рявкнул Леонард, понимая, что в нем говорит алкоголь. Такой смеси раздражения и странного возбуждения он не чувствовал со времен развода.  
— Думал, мы уже закончили, — Кирк даже взгляда на него не поднял, продолжив стучать по экрану. — Ты мне нравишься, я хочу тебя, но ищу кого-то, кто будет посмелее, кто не станет дергаться каждый раз, когда дело заходит дальше поцелуев. Это ты хотел услышать?   
— Какого хера, Джим? — взвинченный и полупьяный Маккой не способен был промолчать. Подобные упреки били по мужскому самолюбию.  
— Не твоего точно, — мальчишка оторвался от телефона и с вызовом посмотрел на Леонарда.  
— Вот как? — Маккой толком и не сообразил, почему именно в этот момент предохранитель сорвало. Он рванул к Кирку, опрокинул парня на спину и выбил из руки чертов мобильный.  
— Полегче! — Кирк усмехнулся, демонстративно облизнув губы.  
— Брось, ты ведь только об этом и мечтал.  
— Раскусил, — Джим потянулся за поцелуем, и в этот момент обоим стало ясно, что случится дальше. Леонард не мог больше противиться своим желаниям, пополам с кипящем в крови алкоголем. Не когда под ним выгибался Кирк, такой решительный, такой открытый.  
— Только попробуй передумать, — мальчишка лишь на секунду прервал поцелуй.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Леонард. Оглаживая бока, слепо шаря по груди и задевая соски, он понимал как сильно на самом деле хотел этого. Старательно возводимые между ними стены, невидимые преграды рухнули в один момент.  
Все происходило слишком быстро, и вот уже Маккой спустился ниже, скользнув пальцами под пояс джинсов парня.   
— Эй, я буквально слышу твои мысли, — Джим прошелся цепочкой поцелуев вдоль его челюсти. — Хватит.  
Раньше Леонард думал, что может целоваться с Кирком часами. Это было единственное, что он им позволял... Но сейчас, дорвавшись наконец до тела, он не хотел тратить драгоценное время на поцелуи. Тем более, что сам Джим ждать не собирался. Скрестив ноги у Леонарда на пояснице, он толкнулся бедрами вверх и, боже, то, насколько парень был возбужден, чувствовалось даже через два слоя ткани. Маккой больше не мог медлить. Запретив себе анализировать происходящие, он опустил руку на его пах и, огладив член, принялся расстегивать ремень.  
— Приподнимись, — Леонард легонько хлопнул Джима по бедру и начал стягивать с парня джинсы.  
— Подожди, там... — и прежде чем они полетели на пол вслед за майкой, парень дернулся, заливаясь краской. — Там... ну, в кармане...   
— Что? — Маккой было нахмурился, но обнаружив презерватив с маленькой баночкой смазки, ухмыльнулся. — Готовился?   
— Надеялся, — губы Джима растянулись в улыбке.   
— Помнишь лекцию, которую я прочитал тебе тогда в кабинете? — Леонард наклонился и начал целовать грудь парня, медленно спускаясь к паху.   
— Я уже давно все знаю, а тогда придуривался, — он кивнул на упаковку, зажатую в руке Леонарда. — Включая то, что с этим лучше, чем без.   
— Вот значит как? — фыркнул Маккой, сжимая возбужденный член, который абсолютно не скрывала ткань боксеров. — Может, сам все и сделаешь?  
— Ну уж нет, — глаза Джима сверкнули. — Если бы я хотел сам, то не стал бы ждать так долго, — он толкнулся Леонарду в руку. — Струсил?  
Маккой прекрасно видел, что за бахвальством Кирка скрывается волнение. Он мог трепаться сколько угодно, но опыта от этого все равно не прибавлялось. Леонард усмехнулся собственным мыслям. И это он-то рассуждает об опыте? Когда сам в последний раз был с мужчиной? Когда трахал того неопытного парня? В университете? Интернатуре?  
Нахлынувшее волнение было совсем некстати: первый раз за вечер Леонард засомневался в собственных действиях. Но отступать было поздно, особенно сейчас, когда Кирк, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, ни капли не стесняясь, избавился от последней детали одежды. Леонард вспомнил тот вечер на озере, когда впервые увидел его обнаженным. Казалось, парень окреп и возмужал. И в сегодня Леонард мог наконец дотронуться до него, приласкать...  
Тело вполне логично реагировало на чужую наготу, на чужое возбуждение. Почувствовав, как на собственный вставший член неприятно давит шов джинсов, Леонард понял, что в отличии от Кирка он все еще полностью одет.   
Впрочем эта проблема легко решилась. Джим только и успел то ли восхищенно, то ли удивленно охнуть, когда вслед за джинсами Леонард стянул и белье.  
— Вау... Блядь, ты такой... Я не знаю...  
— Что не так? — Маккой поцеловал его, а затем устроился меж разведенных ног. — Если ты передумал, то... — он напомнил себе, что парню едва исполнилось восемнадцать.   
— Наоборот, — Кирк тихо застонал, когда Леонард нежно провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. — Все слишком круто. Не как раньше.  
— Привык к быстрому подростковому сексу? — выдавив немного смазки, он почти ласково огладил его ягодицы. — Расслабься. Да, вот так...  
— Заткнись. Я знаю, что делать! — Джим охнул, когда первый палец толкнуся в него.  
Алкоголь, бурлящий в крови, не давал Маккою испугаться или пойти на попятную, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Он прекрасно знал, что сейчас все зависит лишь от него. Парень храбрился, делал вид, что ему не больно, но все равно поскуливал, хватая ртом воздух, пока Леонард со свойственной только врачам осторожностью растягивал его.  
— Теперь лучше? — он накрыл живот Джима ладонью. Два пальца достаточно свободно двигались внутри, а на смену дискомфорту пришло удовольствие. Об этом говорило буквально все: то, как Кирк стонал, как прикусывал губы и закатывал глаза. Когда он начал сам подаваться вперед и насаживаться на пальцы, Леонарду показалось, что еще мгновение, и все закончится, но...   
— Если сейчас же не вставишь член, я обкончаю весь диван, — сбившимся голосом предупредил Джим. Выглядел парень так, что можно было тронуться умом. — Боунс, быстрей!  
— Тш-ш, не спеши, — Маккой вытащил пальцы, давая парню секундную передышку, а сам в это время зашуршал упаковкой презерватива. — А теперь действительно расслабься, — он знал, что это не первый раз Джима, но понимал, что все равно нужно действовать осторожно и даже нежно. Маккой потянулся за поцелуем, стараясь отвлечь от проникновения. — Дыши глубже, — протолкнув головку, Леонард остановился, дожидаясь пока Джим привыкнет. Когда он сделал первое медленное движение, входя глубже, парень судорожно вцепился ему в спину, наверняка оставив отметины.   
Маккой был удивлен, как ему вообще удалось себя контролировать, почувствовав наконец Кирка под собой, но он ни в коем случае не хотел причинить тому боль и слишком ясно понимал, какую ответственность взял на себя. Он размеренно толкался, сжимал плечо, успокаивал Джима. Хотя парень явно не нуждался в этом тихом бормотании. Он извивался под Леонардом, подмахивал, полностью отдаваясь происходящему.   
В отличие от Маккоя, Джим себя не сдерживал. Он ждал этого слишком долго и был слишком молод, чтобы, сорвав наконец джекпот, продержаться хоть сколько-нибудь приличное время. Когда Леонард, уже не чувствуя ничего, кроме сумасшедшего возбуждения, был готов начать по-настоящему вколачиваться в Кирка, тот издал низкий, ни с чем не сравнимый стон и, выгнувшись, кончил, так и не притронувшись к себе.   
Как же тяжело было в тот момент Леонарду совладать с собой и не продолжить вбиваться в расслабленное тело. Ему не хотелось отпускать парня, но, толкнувшись еще несколько раз, он все же отстранился и, обхватив член рукой, под шалый взгляд Джима довел себя до разрядки.   
— Вообще-то я мог... — подал голос парень, но Маккой жестом велел замолчать, понимая, что тот собирался предложить. Вряд ли у них обоих остались на это силы. Кое-как уместившись на узком диване и стараясь не придавить развалившегося на нем Кирка, он надеялся, что волна удовольствия, до сих пор разливающаяся по телу, хоть ненадолго лишит его способности анализировать. Но, увы, Леонард до обидного быстро вернулся в реальность, где под боком лежал восемнадцатилетний пацан, который только что мастерски развел его на секс. Он уже чувствовал, что придется поплатиться за свою сиюминутную слабость. Причем не раз.  
— Черт.  
— М? — Кирк, до этого лежавший спокойно, перевернулся на бок и, к радости Маккоя, вместо того, чтобы лезть обниматься, скривился, а затем и вовсе поднялся на ноги. — Фу, у тебя где-нибудь салфетки есть?  
— Что? — он глупо уставился на обнаженного Джима, застывшего посреди захламленной гостиной.  
— Сал-фет-ки, — тот наклонился и пощелкал пальцами у самого лица Леонарда. — Эй, прием, Кирк вызывает Землю?  
— Хватит паясничать, — он шутливо отмахнулся от парня. — И оденься.  
— Тебя моя голая задница смущает? Могу напомнить, что ты только что ее...  
— Салфетки на кухне.  
— Окей, понял, — Джим прошествовал мимо не просто не смущаясь собственной наготы, а наоборот демонстрируя ее и испытывая выдержку Леонарда. — Я только это нашел, — вернувшись, он протянул охапку бумажных полотенец. — Нужно? Или ты в душ?  
— В душ, — Маккой тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что и правда неплохо было бы освежиться или одеться. Но несмотря на эти мысли, он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, ощущая все увеличивающийся физический дискомфорт. В том числе и от присутствия Джима.   
— Все в норме? Если нужно, ну, остаться одному и все такое, могу уйти. Я не обижусь, — тот поразительно точно считал состояние Леонарда.   
— Было бы неплохо, — честно признался он.   
— Окей, — приведя себя в порядок, Кирк натянул джинсы. — Только, Боунс, ты это... не накручивай себя. Ничего страшного не случилось, земля из-под ног не ушла... Ну то есть ушла, но не в том смысле, — он усмехнулся. — Все было клево. Моя мать не ворвалась и не отрезала тебе член, и сам он не отсох. Моя психика не травмировалась, хотя я очень... очень впечатлен. И шерифа ты тоже на своем пороге с двустволкой не увидишь, потому что я не малолетка и потому что мне понравилось, — парень едва ли не успокаивающе похлопал Леонарда по плечу, и от этого жеста стало тошно вдвойне. — Сейчас я сваливаю, чтобы ты мог вдоволь себя помучить, но скоро увидимся, — Кирк чмокнул его в губы и поспешил ретироваться.  
Дверь хлопнула, а Маккой так и остался сидеть голым на диване, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучу. Как так вышло, что спустя недели напряженной осады он пошел на поводу у своих желаний?   
В этот раз Леонард не мог обвинить во всем Джима. Он сам вырыл яму, в которую и попал. Оказалось, что для капитуляции всего-то и нужны пара порций виски, капля ревности и озорной взгляд Джима. Парень для своих лет прекрасно знал, как распалить мужчину и успешно этим воспользоваться. Отлично сработано.   
Как бы Маккою не хотелось мучиться и сожалеть о произошедшем, он не мог найти ни одной хоть сколько-нибудь объективной причины. Кирк и тут оказался на шаг впереди, уничтожив своей «победной» речью все мостики к отступлению. Леонард чувствовал разочарование, в первую очередь в себе, неуверенность, страх перед неизбежными переменами, но в итоге ничуть не сожалел о том, что сделал. Хотя все еще до конца и не мог с этим смириться. Он, взрослый человек, который совершал в своей жизни ошибки, и восемнадцатилетний парень, грозивший стать еще одной. Кто бы мог подумать? Джослин подняла бы его на смех, узнав о «новой жизни».   
Но это его жизнь, и с изменениями в ней приходилось считаться. А после сегодняшнего вечера их должно было произойти немало. Приятных? Наверняка. В конце концов, Маккой не был железным и, дорвавшись до тела, уже не видел смысла возводить разрушенные стены заново. Но об осторожности забывать не следовало. Теперь нужно было приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить их тайну. И для этого, прежде всего, стоило поговорить с Джимом.  
Тот объявился на следующее утро. Маккой с порога хотел упрекнуть его в нетерпеливости, закатить глаза, когда Кирк полезет обниматься, но парень вел себя на удивление спокойно. Он не влетел в дом ураганом, снося все на пути и безостановочно болтая о какой-то ерунде. Весь его вид выдавал если не смущение, то неуверенность, так не свойственную Джиму.   
Меньше всего Леонарду хотелось, чтобы в его обществе парень чувствовал себя неловко и избегал прямых взглядов.   
— Расслабься, — подойдя сзади, Маккой опустил руки на его плечи. — Все в порядке.  
— «В порядке» означает, что мы будем завтракать как ни в чем не бывало, или то, что я могу прямо сейчас отсосать тебе?   
— Одно другому не мешает, — усмехнулся Леонард, удивляясь как легко он это произнес. Еще вчера подобные шутки были под запретом.  
— Ничего себе, — Кирк присвистнул. — То есть теперь я могу делать... все?  
— В пределах разумного, — Леонард обошел стол и сел напротив Джима. — Как и раньше. Не думай, что в наших отношения что-то изменилось, к ним просто добавился еще один пункт.  
— Самый главный! — наконец убедившись, что за прошедшую ночь Маккой не передумал, Кирк снова стал собой.  
— Полегче, — Леонард осадил парня. Сам он еще не знал, какое место займет секс в их взаимоотношениях. — То, что мы переспали, не значит, что ты должен возомнить себя кем-то вроде моего бойфренда. Даже звучит смешно.  
— Тогда может партнер? Или слишком официально? Может мой мужчина? Или папочка? — Кирк рассмеялся, выставив руки перед собой. — Тише-тише, просто шучу.  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Маккой. Хотя такой Джим, несомненно, нравился ему куда больше кроткого мальчика, наигранно опускающего глаза. — Никаких визитов ко мне на работу, полуночных звонков, никаких игр в отношения. Если подвожу в школу или вокруг люди, то никаких сюрпризов. Уяснил?  
— Какие люди? Мы никуда не выходим вместе.  
— Вот именно. «Мы» существуем только в этом доме. Больше нигде. За его пределами ты просто мой сосед, парень, которому я периодически даю частные уроки.  
— Уроки, после которых задница болит?  
— Джим, это важно не только для меня. Не думаю, что ты будешь рад, если все вскроется.  
— Это еще почему? Круто же!  
— Окей, — Маккой понимал, что в восемнадцать хвастаться взрослым... любовником нормально. Глупо требовать от подростка серьезного отношения. — Просто пообещай, что будешь осторожен.  
— Получается о танце на выпускном и фотографии под аркой придется забыть? — Кирк шутливо пнул его под столом. — Представляешь какого шума мы бы наделали?  
— Господи, Джим, ты можешь хоть притвориться, что относишься к этому серьезно? Потому что я уже начинаю жалеть о своем решении...  
— Боунс, я же не умственно отсталый, просто придуриваюсь. Все будет хорошо. Обещаю.   
Нужно сказать, Кирк слово сдержал. Леонард думал, что мальчишка продержится от силы пару дней, прежде чем выкинуть какой-нибудь номер. Но неделя, а за ней и другая прошли на удивление спокойно. Маккой в кои-то веки расслабился, предпочитая не думать об этом, как о затишье перед бурей. Его полностью устраивал формат установившихся «отношений».   
Леонард соврал бы, сказав, что все было как раньше, и переход на новый уровень внес всего лишь небольшие коррективы в общение. Теперь каждая минута, проведенная наедине, имела сексуальный подтекст, будь то дорога до школы, пролегающая вдоль пустынных полей, или приготовление ужина, которое обычно заканчивалось тем, что еда подгорала, пока они отвлекались... на более интересные занятия.  
С Джимом было все понятно — гормоны вперемешку со сладким ощущением чего-то запретного снесли парню крышу, но вот Маккой... Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так сходил с ума.   
Может, именно из-за того, что они ежедневно изматывали друг друга до полусознательного состояния, новые правила все еще не были нарушены. Пока Джиму было интересно, он сдерживался. Ни одной глупой шутки, ни единой издевки в чьем-то присутствии, никаких провоцирующих касаний. В магазине, на школьном дворе, просто на улице Кирк старательно изображал из себя обычного соседского подростка. Порой настолько старательно, что это даже казалось подозрительным. Иногда Джим здоровался с ним через раз, а в те редкие минуты, когда Маккой, стоя у ограды, приятельски обменивался новостями с Вайноной, кривился и закатывал глаза, проходя мимо и слыша очередные жалобы в свой адрес. Леонард ждал того дня, когда у нее появятся вопросы по поводу их «общения». Вопросы, на которые он не сможет ответить.  
Но до тех пор они были в безопасности. Кирк не приходил к нему на работу, не ждал на парковке, каждую ночь исправно возвращался домой и ни на что не претендовал.  
В ответ Леонард старался не давить на него. Не срываться лишний раз, ворчать поменьше и не тыкать в мелкие промахи. Это давалось непросто, но должна же быть у мальчишки хоть какая-то награда за старания?   
Впрочем, казалось, Кирк и так всем доволен. Он ни на что не жаловался, включая хреновый характер Леонарда, и ничем его не грузил. Хотя порой стоило.   
В один из майских вечеров, в доме Маккоя раздался звонок. Он бы даже не стал подниматься с дивана за мобильным, оставленным в кармане пиджака, если бы точно знал, что это не очередной экстренный вызов из больницы.  
Леонард облегченно выдохнул, увидев на дисплее имя Кирка. Может, тому просто надоело строчить смс-ки, ответами на которые Маккой себя не утруждал?  
— Джим? Игра скоро начнется, и если ты не...  
— Я сегодня... не приду, в общем, — буркнул парень. — Ма... Мы немного поругались. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Окей, — не то чтобы Леонард понимал. Отношения в семье Кирков были довольно специфическими, и ему абсолютно не хотелось разбираться в них. Пока в ссоре не всплывало его имя, все было в порядке, и если сегодня Джим решил не приходить... Что ж, он проводил в доме Маккоя все свободное время, так что тот был совсем не против провести вечер наедине с собой.   
— И завтра. И послезавтра скорей всего тоже, — нехотя добавил Кирк.  
— Ладно, — спокойно отозвался Леонард, хотя ситуация и начала настораживать. На секунду он решил, что Джим решил прекратить их «отношения». Что после ссоры с матерью тот испугался, передумал... Да мало ли что может прийти в голову подростку? В глубине души Маккой знал, что рано или поздно парню надоест.  
— Даже не спросишь почему? Тебе все равно? — теперь его голос звучал по-настоящему обиженно.  
— Ну и почему же? — Леонард невольно улыбнулся, представив наигранно возмущенное лицо Джима.   
— Слышал когда-нибудь, чтобы табель с оценками по почте присылали? Я вот нет. Даже представить не можешь, что ма устроила, увидев его. И ладно бы она скандал закатила только из-за оценок, так нет же, там еще было что-то вроде сопроводительного письма о том, что я совсем от рук отбился, в школу не хожу, что экзамены завалю, и главное — что она, видите ли, никаких мер не предпринимает. Это они про то, что никак не могли с ней связаться, а я же не дурак сам себя подставлять и говорить, что ее в школу вызывают, — Джим сделал паузу будто ожидая, что Маккой похвалит его за сообразительность, а когда не дождался, продолжил уже с меньшим энтузиазмом. — Ну, ма и решила «принять меры». Теперь я типа под домашним арестом пока... понятия не имею, чего она хочет этим добиться. Как я исправлю оценки, сидя в комнате?  
— Погоди. Как ты можешь не ходить в школу, если я тебя до самых ворот довожу? — ага, значит бросать его Джим не собирался. Маккою следовало бы расслабится, но школьные проблемы Кирка волновали не меньше. В какой-то степени он чувствовал себя ответственным за его успеваемость. Да, пацан и до их знакомства не был прилежным учеником, но, по крайней мере, прогуливал уроки не из-за Леонарда.  
— Ну, когда подвозишь, тогда и хожу. Чаще там все равно делать нечего, я же говорил.  
— Джим, твою мать, какого...  
— Хочешь поговорить с моей матерью? Мне ее позвать? — Кирк огрызнулся. — Будете мне на пару мозги выносить, а?  
— Ладно, извини, — Маккой понимал, что сдался слишком рано, что на носу экзамены, поступление в колледж, но он не хотел становиться в один ряд с вечно наседающей матерью. Он хотел быть в первую очередь другом. — Просто пора взяться за ум.  
— Я бы мог пошутить, за что тебе пора взяться, но не буду.  
— Вот и молодец.  
— Я знаю, — парень ухмыльнулся. — Что будешь делать без меня?  
— Говорил же, игра скоро начнется.  
— Ах да, как я мог забыть! Какие развлечения в твоем-то возрасте? Бейсбол и пиво?  
— Угадал, — съязвил в ответ Маккой, уже привыкший к подобным шуткам — Тихий старческий вечер.  
— Даже так? — Кирк на секунду задумался. — Хочешь все-таки приду и спасу тебя? Я тысячу раз сбегал через окно, всего второй этаж, можно...  
— Джим, не нужно, — вот только таких подвигов не хватало. — Если мать заметит, что ты сбежал, будет еще хуже.  
— Не-а, еще хуже будет только если она найдет меня в твоем доме, — он рассмеялся, а по спине Маккоя пробежала дрожь. Перспектива, что Вайнона может узнать об их связи до сих пор приводила в ужас.  
— Хватит. И почему мать не отобрала у тебя телефон?   
— Не догадалась, — Кирк продолжал забавляться. — Хочешь, можешь подкинуть ей эту идею, хотя... Точно, ты же боишься, что она все по взгляду ну или там по запаху вычислит, да?  
— Иди к черту, — Маккой повесил трубку. Этого парня не мог исправить никакой домашний арест! Хотя в этот раз Вайнона на удивление основательно взялась за сына. По крайней мере, несколько дней подряд она не спускала с сына глаз, иначе тот бы сию секунду оказался на соседском пороге. Леонард и подумать не мог, что отсутствие Джима станет настолько ощутимым. Он привык к компании мальчишки. Без него и время шло куда медленней, особенно вечером.   
Днем Маккою было попросту некогда грузить себя подобной ерундой. За это он всегда любил свою работу. Здесь даже после смены или в обеденный перерыв хватало вопросов, требующих срочного вмешательства. Графики дежурств, проблемы с персоналом, оборудованием и... просветительская деятельность. Об этом бремени за время работы в частной клинике он успел забыть. Статьи, конференции, лекции перед огромной аудиторией — все это осталось в преподавательской бытности, и Леонард не собирался к этому возвращаться. Вот только жизнь продолжала преподносить сюрпризы.  
— Выступление в университете? Кристина, ты издеваешься? — он с удивлением уставился на лист, который ловко сунула ему Чэпел. — Почему я?  
— До тебя этим всегда занимался доктор Джефферсон, — она пожала плечами. — К тому же у тебя есть опыт работы с молодежью, так?  
— Имеешь в виду... — Леонарда невольно напрягся.   
— Разве ты не работали в медколледже?  
— А, в этом смысле... Вроде того, — Маккой облегченно выдохнул. Он не представлял, каким образом об этом узнали медсестры и что еще им известно о его жизни. — Разве сюда не присылают выпускников из Айова-сити?  
— Да, медсестер и интернов, а специалисты вроде тебя или доктора Маркус обычно отправляются к нам в добровольную ссылку, — она натянуто улыбнулась. — Именно поэтому день открытых дверей — неплохая возможность сагитировать завтрашних выпускников.  
— Серьезно думаешь, что кто-то в здравом уме променяет... — Леонард взглянул на листок, — Чикаго, на эту глушь? — не хотелось обижать медсестру, но, черт возьми, он был в состоянии адекватно оценивать реальное положение дел и понимал какой дырой был Риверсайд.   
— Поговаривают, наш травматолог променял частную клинику в Атланте и...  
— Ладно-ладно, понял, — Маккой примирительно поднял руки. — Что от меня нужно?  
— Быть таким же обаятельным, как и всегда, — Кристина заговорчески улыбнулась. — Ну и произнести мотивирующую речь перед парой сотен студентов.  
— Всего-то, — он скривился. — Больница все оплачивает? И бензин тоже?  
— Билет в эконом-класс устроит? Час и ты там.  
— Не переношу самолеты, — Леонард не боялся высоты, но от одной перспективы оказаться заключенным в летающей консервной банке его пробивало холодным потом.  
— Ни за что бы не подумала... Я поговорю с главным врачом. Думаю, согласится, — кивнув, она вышла из кабинета, оставив Маккоя морально готовиться к «увлекательной» поездке в Чикаго.  
Впрочем, готовился он к ней всю оставшуюся неделю и ладно бы только морально... Мотивирующая речь — это только звучит красиво. На деле же Леонард понятия не имел, что нужно говорить студентам. Вдохновить своим примером?   
Никому из ребят он не пожелал бы повторения собственной участи. В двадцать с небольшим они наверняка еще не успели натворить столько дерьма, чтобы наказывать себя работой в захолустной больнице под началом таких же спивающихся неудачников.   
Перечитав первые наброски речи, Леонард скомкал лист и выбросил его в ведро. Никому эти откровения не нужны. От него требовалась красивая, лживая история, способная поселить в романтически настроенных парнях и девушках уверенность, что их призвание — помогать людям там, где эта помощь требуется. Не в дорогих клиниках, не на Манхэттене или Даунтауне любого крупного города, а в таких местах как Риверсайд.  
Придумать такую сказку оказалось непросто. Пришлось потратить несколько вечеров, чтобы сочинить достойный текст. По опыту Леонард знал, что если не составит план заранее, то на выступлении неминуемо скатится в демагогию и своими рассказами вообще отговорит неокрепшие умы становиться врачами. Хотя возможно он и преувеличивал собственное влияние на юные дарования.   
По крайней мере, одно из них, вырвавшись из под домашнего ареста, никак не желало успокаиваться и прекращать отвлекать Маккоя. Джим наворачивал круги по комнате, заглядывал через плечо и при этом не затыкался ни на секунду.   
— Боунс, мне скучно! Сколько можно? — обвив шею Леонарда, Кирк буквально повис на нем.  
— Отойди, — он попытался выкрутиться из объятий. Конечно, хотелось плюнуть на идиотскую речь и наконец-то уделить внимание парню, но дописать оставалось буквально пару абзацев. — Десять минут, ладно?  
— Нет, — тот наклонился над листком. — Ничего не разобрать. Что это? Пишешь мемуары?  
— Это по работе, — Маккой откинулся на стуле. Видимо, придется сделать перерыв прямо сейчас. — Нужно выступить перед студентами-выпускниками в Чикаго.  
— В Чикаго? — Джим смешно округлил глаза. — Ты шутишь?  
— Куда уж там. Несколько дней придется убить. И ради чего? Чтобы рассказать как у нас тут хорошо? Херня какая-то, зря только согласился.   
— Несколько дней... — Кирк тут же сник. — Не мог туда съездить пока я дома сидел?  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не от меня зависит? — Леонард устало потер переносицу. — Четыре часа в дороге, гостиница, душная аудитория, нудное никому не нужное выступление, — он убрал подальше листок, исписанный корявым почерком. — Думаешь, это так весело?  
— Дай-ка уточню. Чикаго, несколько дней, гостиница? Я все правильно понял? — теперь Джим заулыбался. Перемены в настроении этого парня можно было сравнить с русскими горками. — Возьми меня с собой.  
— Чего? С ума сошел? — такой вариант Леонард даже не рассматривал. — И думать забудь.  
— Почему? — кажется, Кирк искренне не понимал, в чем проблема.  
— Тебе причины в алфавитном порядке перечислить?  
— Серьезно, классная же идея. Я никогда не был в Чикаго.  
— А твоей матери что скажем? Как обычно, что я тебя подтягивать по учебе буду, прямо в дороге, да? И так в школу не ходишь, так что...  
— Эй, успокойся. Чего нервничаешь? У меня есть идея.  
— Только что придумал? — Маккой скептически выгнул бровь.  
— Ага, — Кирк явно был доволен собой. — Классно, да?  
— Так себе причина для гордости.  
— Обязательно всегда быть таким едким? — он наигранно вздохнул. — Маме можем сказать, что ты взял меня с собой, чтобы показать какой-нибудь колледж. Это почти правда. Мне же, в конце концов, пора определяться с выбором.   
Маккой, конечно же, понимал, что Джим попросту дурит его и ни о каком колледже не думает. Даже если его туда конвоировать и заставить принять участие в дне открытых дверей, парень забудет обо всем сказанном как только выйдет из зала.   
С другой стороны, чем черт не шутит? Вдруг пацан проникнется или бросит себе вызов? С Джимом ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Наверняка Леонард знал лишь то, что парень увязался за ним исключительно из-за желания вырваться из айовской трясины и провести пару дней наедине.   
— Нужно подумать.  
В целом, Маккой был не против компании Джима, но для виду потянул несколько дней, прежде чем отправиться за разрешением Вайноны. Она легко относилась к похождениям сына, но отпускать его на несколько дней в Чикаго без единого вопроса с соседом, который в последнее время вызывал немало подозрений, было бы слишком даже для нее.   
— Привет, я по поводу... Джим! — Маккой шикнул на парня, кинувшегося к нему, стоило только переступить порог. — Я не хочу, чтобы твоя мать увиде...  
— Расслабься, ма, еще в городе, скоро вернется, — тот улыбнулся. — Можем пока ко мне подняться.   
— Может, лучше в другой раз зайду?  
— Когда? Мы уезжаем завтра, — Леонарду резануло по ушам это уверенное «мы», но он промолчал. — И поверь, мать вряд ли обрадуется, узнав, что ты укатил со мной, ничего не сказав.  
— Ладно. Может нальешь кофе?  
— Кофе и дома попьешь, — Кирк скривился. — Пошли, хватит строить из себя старого параноика, — он взял Леонарда за руку и потянул за собой. Упираться дальше и правда не было смысла. Кирк до этого прилежно соблюдал установленные правила, и мыслей, что он нарушит их сейчас, не появлялось.  
— Что это? — зайдя в комнату, парень сразу же растянулся на кровати, а Леонард примостился с краю, положив на захламленный стол распечатанные буклеты о колледжах. Должен же он хоть что-то показать Вайноне? — Договор о моей перевозке?  
— Очень остроумно. Вместо того, чтобы валяться без дела, можешь, кстати, почитать. Там основная информация об университете, где буду я выступать, и еще о паре колледжей.  
— Колледжи, точно, — Кирк даже не попытался сделать вид, что ему интересно. — Сядь нормально, сейчас на пол свалишься.  
— Джим, руки! — Маккой дернулся, когда парень коснулся его через рубашку, пытаясь притянуть к себе.   
— Эй, я ничего такого не делаю, спокойно! — тот приподнялся на локтях. — Просто хотел, чтобы тебе было удобно.  
— Вот уж спасибо, — съязвил Леонард. — Зачем вообще меня сюда притащил...  
— Хотел показать свою комнату, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, соврал Кирк.  
— Я уже здесь был.  
— Черт, точно... Ну давай тогда сам что-нибудь придумай, — он поднялся на колени и прильнул к Леонарду. — Если у тебя, конечно, голова может работать, когда я так делаю, — не обращая внимания на протесты, Джим принялся покрывать шею Маккоя легкими поцелуями.   
— Не надо, — едва игнорируя приятную тяжесть в паху, Леонард скинул с себя руки парня, но не отстранился и остался на месте. — Мы же договаривались.   
— Помню, но я все быстро сделаю, расслабься, — было сложно сопротивляться, и уж тем более читать нотации, когда рука Джима опустилась на его пах.  
Прикрыв глаза и позволив желанию взять верх, Леонард не услышал ни звука подъезжающей машины, ни скрипа половиц... Если бы Кирк не встрепенулся, застегивая ширинку и не соскочил на пол, — парень явно проделывал этот трюк не в первый раз, — Маккой и не сообразил бы в чем дело. Но в дверном проеме стояла Вайнона. Стучаться у Кирков видимо было не заведено...  
— Так, кто наследил в... — Вайнона с удивлением перевела взгляд с Леонарда, сидящего на кровати, на сына, уткнувшегося в один из буклетов, и обратно.  
— Это Боунс... То есть доктора Маккой. Он... он пришел, чтобы...  
— Вайнона, здравствуй, — пока пацан не сморозил какую-нибудь глупость, нужно было взять ситуацию в свои руки. — Я пришел поговорить по поводу колледжа, — он протянул ей буклет со стола. — Я их как раз показывал Джиму. Но, наверное, лучше спуститься в гостиную?  
— Наверное, — Вайнона обвела комнату взглядом, словно пытаясь найти доказательство тому, что здесь могло происходить на самом деле. — Колледж значит? — спустившись вниз, она прошла на кухню, а Леонард с Джимом, как провинившиеся школьники, уселись на диван на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, разумеется. — Может, кофе?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Маккой покосился на Кирка, не сумевшего сдержать смешок. — Дело вот в чем. Завтра я еду на пару дней в Чикаго, чтобы выступить перед выпускниками, рассказать о своей работе о больнице.  
— Как интересно... — Вайнона вернулась к ним с чашкой в руках. — Это твоя идея?  
— Нет, на самом деле такое происходит каждый год, но не в этом суть. День открытых дверей будет почти во всех колледжах и университетах, так что я... — он осекся, — и Джим... Мы вместе подумали, что это неплохой шанс выбрать что-то для него, взглянуть на студенческую жизнь изнутри, прогуляться по аудиториям, познакомиться с преподавателями...  
— Звучит отлично, но причем тут Джим? — она хохотнула. — Ты его с Сэмом не путаешь? Он уже давно поступил.  
— Я не знаю Сэма, — Леонард глянул на Кирка, который на колкость матери никак отреагировал, что, учитывая его характер, само по себе было странно. — Джеймс заканчивает школу. Пусть съездит со мной посмотрит что и как.  
— Пусть, — Вайнона пожала плечами. — Только не рассчитывай, что он и впрямь будет ходить с тобой по колледжам. Улизнет, как только его до центра довезешь.   
— Ма, я вообще-то здесь, — Джим подал было голос, но его реплика осталась незамеченной.  
— Может, останешься на ужин? — она кивнула на пакеты с покупками. — Полчаса и стол будет накрыт.  
— В следующий раз. Я тороплюсь, — Маккой с облегчением поднялся с дивана. Все прошло уж слишком быстро. Неужели Вайнона и правда махнула на сына рукой? — Тогда мы выезжаем завтра.  
— Как скажешь. 

***

Из Риверсайда они выехали ранним утром. Вайнона заботливо приготовила сэндвичи в дорогу и даже вышла пожелать хорошего пути, что заметно ослабило беспокойство Маккоя. Может, он и правда накручивал себя, и никто не догадывался о том, что творится между ними?  
Мальчишка, кстати, был полон энтузиазма и основательно подготовился к поездке. Даже записал на флешку какой-то «особый» плейлист. В другой раз Леонард предпочел бы провести несколько часов под тихое шуршание радио, но сейчас ему доставляло удовольствие изредка поглядывать на Кирка, который откровенно ловил кайф от происходящего. Еще бы — жаркая весна, откинутый верх крайслера, грохочущая музыка и пустая трасса, которая простиралась на много километров вперед в лучших традициях дорожной романтики.   
Но искаженное представление Кирка о романтике включало еще один пункт. Маккой сначала не обращал внимания на взгляды и легкие прикосновения. Покоящаяся на бедре ладонь воспринималась как нечто само собой разумеющееся, как доказательство того, что они действительно вместе. Вот только Джим не чувствовал разницы между успокаивающим касанием и откровенной лаской.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Леонард едва не ударил по тормозам, когда рука Кирка переместилась вверх.   
— Тебе раньше отсасывали в машине? — парень щелкнул ремнем безопасности и развернулся в пол-оборота.  
— Ну-ка, быстро пристегнись, — Маккой понимал, как глупо звучали его слова, учитывая, что пальцы Джима уже вовсю боролись с ремнем. — Сейчас не время. Блядь, да мы разобьемся!  
— Так ты не отвлекайся, — Кирк улыбнулся глядя на него снизу-вверх.  
— Я не могу одновременно вести машину и...  
— Тогда сверни на обочину. Будет не так круто, но тоже сойдет.   
— Нас увидят, — Леонард нашел аргумент, но скорость все-таки сбросил. — До Чикаго осталось часа два, потерпи.   
— Не хочу, — Кирк не унимался. — И ты тоже не хочешь, — ему не удалось расправиться с пряжкой, но и через два слоя ткани парень действовал весьма умело. Настолько, что Маккой начал подумывать сдаться. Конечно, он хотел получить свою порцию адреналина, смешанного с удовольствием, да и Джим рядом выглядел так соблазнительно... — Хочешь, могу просто подрочить? — Леонард расслабился и уже не думал сопротивляться, но вместо того, чтобы взяться за его член, Кирк вдруг вцепился в руль, выворачивая его. Еще немного, и они бы съехали в кювет!   
— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, — Маккой распахнул глаза и отпихнул от себя ошарашенного Кирка. — Мы чуть не разбились.  
— Из-за тебя, — тут же вскинулся парень. — Все так развлекаются в дороге, и в аварии никто не попадает!  
— Надеюсь, ты это знаешь не по личному опыту, — зло бросил Леонард.  
— А если так? — Кирк пристегнулся и уселся ровно. — Это лучше, чем быть таким занудой как ты.   
— Зато мы не разбились.  
— Благодаря мне, — буркнул парень и отвернулся к окну, старательно делая вид, что обиделся, но долго дуться у Джима не получалось. С каждым километром, приближающим их к Чикаго, он все больше оживал, точно зная, что смог завести Леонарда и что в гостинице обязательно отыграется.  
Перспектива провести нескольких дней вместе вдали от чертовой Айовы и любопытных глаз будоражила обоих. Может, Джим еще не знал этого, но Леонард прекрасно помнил, что в гостиничных номерах всегда царит особая атмосфера, усиливающая желание.  
Правда с номером вышла заминка. Для доктора Леонарда Маккоя был забронирован одноместный номер, в который не представлялось возможным вселить еще одного человека.   
Конечно, Леонард мог попытаться устроить скандал на ресепшене, но на них так странно смотрели, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, или по крайней мере захлопнуть уже дверь номера, спрятавшись ото всех. Ему давно не было настолько неловко. Леонард никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все видят его насквозь. Видят, что он взрослый, состоявшийся мужчина, который впутался в отношения с малолеткой.   
Когда они наконец получили ключ и переступили порог номера, Джим тут же толкнул его к стене и, быстро расправившись с ремнем, опустился на колени. Вцепившись парню в волосы и зажмурившись, Маккой думал о том, что девицы на ресепшене были полностью правы. Но, черт возьми, они бы лопнули от зависти, увидев что ему досталось.   
Только перебравшись на кровать и немного отдышавшись, они наконец смогли оценить номер. Четыре звезды подразумевали хорошую мебель, чистые, новые простыни, мягкие полотенца и мини-бар. Леонард был почти уверен, что ко всему прочему с четвертого этажа открывается прекрасный вид на озеро Мичиган, и что Джиму, так увлеченно разыскивающему отличая от дешевого номера в мотеле, это понравится больше всего. Даже больше, чем огромная кровать или просторная ванная комната, на которую у них тоже были вполне определенные планы.  
Такими темпами из номера им удалось выбраться только к вечеру. Маккою хотелось показать Джиму центр города, провести по достопримечательностям и памятным местам. Вот только пацана не заинтересовал ни Миллениум-парк, ни Аквариум Шедда. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться, как планировалось, в Музей науки и промышленности, после нескольких пройденных километров Джим схватил спутника за руку.  
— Я устал, — он шагнул к яркой афише. — Пойдем лучше фильм посмотрим.  
— Как хочешь, — Маккой целую вечность не ходил в кино. Его не очень-то привлекала перспектива провести два часа в темном, душном зале, бок о бок с чужими жующими попкорн людьми, но если Джим так хотел... Почему нет? Сегодня он с удовольствием потакал желаниям мальчишки, которому вскружило голову их небольшое приключение.   
Они специально выбрали какой-то бессмысленный боевик. Пока Кирк смотрел на мелькающие на экране кадры, Маккой наблюдал за ним и восхищался тем, как после пересечения границы штата с парня слетела маска хулигана из Айовы, обнажая то, что так тщательно под ней скрывалось. Парень, который дрался в переулке за баром, или с преувеличенной решимостью пытался залезть Леонарду в штаны, просто не мог сжимать его руку в темноте кинотеатра. Да, он снова нарушал их правила, но, во-первых, дальше касаний дело не зашло, а во-вторых, здесь их никто не знал, никто ими не интересовался, и Леонард готов был сделать исключение. Снова и снова давая волю не только Джиму, но и собственным желаниям.   
Следующим пунктом значился ресторан. С самого утра они так толком и не ели. Сэндвичей Вайноны, пары хот-догов в парке и попкорна явно было мало. К тому же Маккою отчего-то хотелось отвести Джима в настоящий дорогой ресторан. Не в придорожное кафе, не в кабак или бар, а именно в ресторан с винной картой, приятной музыкой и официантами в шелковых жилетах. Конечно, денежные средства были ограничены, но Леонард не скупился. Ему хотелось подарить парню самые лучшие воспоминания, а самому пусть ненадолго, но вернуться в прошлую жизнь, где вычурные рестораны были неотъемлемым элементом, подчеркивающим статус. Не то, что сейчас...  
Джима не сразу пустили в выбранное заведение, хотя в простой белой футболке и приличных джинсах он выглядел великолепно. Чертов дресс-код! Это стало первым пунктом, омрачившим вечер. Дальше — хуже. Они разговаривали, ели — все шло хорошо, вот только Леонарду постоянно казалось, что посетители пялятся на них и перешептываются. Это не столько раздражало, сколько заставляло чувствовать стыд. Как и днем на ресепшене, Маккой ощущал неловкость от того, что каждый знает, что именно связывает их, ведь на отца и сына они точно были непохожи.  
Если раньше он и ловил взгляды в ресторанах, то точно не пристыжавшие, скорее завистливые. Еще бы. Ведь Джослин всегда заботилась о том, чтобы их пара выглядела безукоризненно. Сейчас же напротив сидела не шикарная женщина, а простоватый, удивляющийся всему подряд восемнадцатилетний парень, и завидовать тут было нечему.  
— Тиберий вызывает Боунса, прием, — Джим пнул его под столом. — Ты чего?  
— Все нормально, — буркнул Леонард, уставившись в тарелку. — Что за Тиберий?  
— Мое второе имя. Не знал? — парень подался вперед, сокращая расстояние. — Спорим, ты еще очень многого обо мне не знаешь?  
— Сядь нормально, — настроение поползло вниз, и парень это заметил.  
— Хочешь, можем уйти. Я уже наелся, — он кивнул на пустую тарелку. — Только погуляем еще? Хоть до гостиницы?  
— Нет, Джим... Я устал, — Маккой вымученно улыбнулся. Ему не хотелось портить вечер, но и продолжать его уже не было желания. — Если так хочешь...  
— Могу пойти один? Ты же не это хотел сказать? — нахмурился Кирк.  
— Нет, — в этот момент Леонард искренне возненавидел себя. Как можно было позволить собственным воспоминаниям испортить вечер? — Завтра рано вставать, а еще нужно посидеть над речью.   
Это было правдой, но Маккой все равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что соврал. Вернувшись в номер, он действительно принялся шлифовать речь, а парень, терпеливо дожидавшийся в постели, заснул под шум телевизора. Все-таки даже хорошие впечатления могли утомить.  
Выступление должно было начаться в девять утра, поэтому Маккой встал рано и, стараясь не шуметь, принялся собираться. Кирка он будить не собирался. Во-первых, тот слишком сладко спал, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло, а во-вторых, после вчерашнего вечера ему не хотелось показываться на людях вместе с парнем.   
Леонард не знал, что его подвело — то ли вода в душе шумела слишком сильно, то ли ключи от машины звенели в кармане пиджака, но в любом случае Кирк сначала сонно заворочался, а проснувшись, растерянно сел в кровати.  
— Уже пора?  
— Что? — Маккой кинул на него быстрый взгляд. — Спи, еще рано.  
— Почему меня не разбудил? — Джим сонно потер глаза. — Дай пять минут, я сейчас соберусь.  
— Это не обязательно.  
— В смысле? Я хочу, — безапелляционно заявил Кирк. — В душ успею?  
— Да, — смотря, как резво парень поднимается с кровати и ищет разбросанные по номеру вещи, Маккой понял, что спорить бессмысленно.   
— Может тогда вдвоем, а? — заговорчески подмигнул Джим, но встретив хмурый взгляд, тут же пошел на попятную. — Окей, понятно. Я быстро. Никуда не убегай.   
Хотелось разозлиться на Кирка за то, что он снова обернул все в свою пользу, но не вышло. Леонарду было приятно, что парню так хотелось попасть на его выступление, сидеть в пыльной душной аудитории с кучей студентов и слушать сомнительного качества речь только потому, что произносит ее он.  
Стоя у кафедры и наблюдая за прибывающими студентами, Маккой понял, какой же плохой идеей было разрешить Джиму присутствовать здесь. Устроившись в третьем ряду у самого окна, он все выступление глаз с Леонарда не сводил, а тот в свою очередь не мог игнорировать мальчишку. Мысли путались, речь все меньше напоминала исходный вариант, а взгляд снова и снова возвращался к Джиму, который смотрел так внимательно и сосредоточенно, будто это была не посредственная лекция, а моноспектакль.   
И хлопал парень громче всех. Маккой не рассчитывал на овации, но пример Кирка оказался заразителен. Сонные студенты благодарили его. Как он надеялся, за то, что хоть кто-то рассказал им правду. Не хотелось, чтобы эти ребята, наслушавшись вдохновляющих речей, повторяли путь Кэрол и тонули в трясине провинциальной жизни. Они оценили честность, и после выступления многие подошли, чтобы задать вопросы или просто пожать руку. Среди этой толпы Леонард заметил и Джима. Глупо было думать, что тот усидит на месте.  
— Ничего себе, это было круто! — парень искренне восхищался, и это льстило. — Тебе бы правда в универе работать, а не в больнице торчать.  
— Я доктор, а не профессор, — шикнул Маккой, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Да, в Чикаго их никто не знал, а в университете восторженные взгляды молодежи на преподавателей были делом и вовсе привычным, но он все равно волновался.  
— Доктор Маккой, позвольте, — студенты расступились, когда к ним приблизился какой-то пожилой мужчина. Наверняка, декан или ректор. — Прекрасно, что вы...  
Леонард в пол уха слушал его благодарности, сдержанно кивал, стараясь при этом не выпускать из поля зрения Джима, который благоразумно дожидался спутника у выхода из аудитории. Маккой прекрасно знал, что надолго парня не хватит. С каждой минутой тот начинал все сильнее раздражаться и ревновать из-за того, что кто-то отнимает их время.   
— Ну наконец-то! — стоило выйти, как на Леонарда вновь обрушилась неуемная энергия Кирка. — Может, по пиву? Нужно отпраздновать!  
— Сомневаюсь, что оно того стоит , и... Помнишь о колледжах?  
— Ты ведь несерьезно? Это просто шутка такая? — Джим скривился. — Какие еще колледжи?  
— Есть несколько на выбор, — теперь, расправившись с официальной частью поездки, Маккой чувствовал себя лучше и готов был хоть целый день бродить по городу. От одного учебного заведения до другого, разумеется. — Колледж Кенделла совсем рядом. Можно дойти пешком. Предлагаю начать с него.  
Кирк не скрывал, что ему плевать. Он лениво волочился за МакКоем, без особого интереса ходил между стендами, задавал идиотские вопросы преподавателям и отказывался признавать, что какое-либо направление его хоть немного заинтересовало. Лишь техническая физика заслужила комментария «прикольно», но вряд ли это что-либо значило.  
Леонарду хотелось надеяться, что Джиму просто нужно переварить свалившийся на него объем информации, а после он обязательно решит, чем хочет заниматься дальше. Такие мозги не должны пропадать.  
— Обещай, что обдумаешь все хорошенько, — попросил Маккой, когда вечером они ужинали в кафе.  
— Ладно, — легко согласился Кирк, кажется, не понимая даже на что именно.   
По крайней мере, вернувшись домой, о колледже он и не заикался. Шли дни, учебный год подходил к концу, а Джим молчал.   
Разумеется, Маккой не ждал, что придя к какому-то решению, парень тут же побежит к нему. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее он убеждался, что вопрос о будущем Кирка волнует только его. Не было тайной, что тот ходил по колледжам только чтобы лишний раз не раздражать Леонарда и не подставляться перед матерью, но неужели вид кампусов, студентов или фотографий с вечеринок на стендах его не зацепили? Желание всю жизнь проторчать в Айове, вкалывая на ферме, никак не вязалось с Джимом. Зато с ним вязалось тупое упрямство.  
— Ты что-нибудь решил? — спустя неделю после поездки Леонард вернулся к этой теме, поняв, что без его инициативы разговор не состоится .  
— Насчет чего? — в этот раз Кирк притащил приставу и уже битый час сражался с вымышленными врагами.   
— Насчет колледжа.  
— А, ты про это? — парень мельком глянул на него. — Еще нет.  
— Почему? У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы... Господи, выключи эту чертову игру!  
— Окей, — Джим нажал на паузу и нехотя повернулся. — Ты слышал мою мать? Сэм отстрелялся за обоих, мне туда соваться без толку.  
— Хватит прикрываться братом. У тебя должна быть своя голова на плечах, свои желания.  
— Свои желания? Ага, конечно! Может, тогда не будешь мне мозг выносить, а? Как такой вариант?  
— Джим, я же ради тебя стараюсь.  
— Да сколько, блядь, можно?! — Кирк резко поднялся с пола. — Я обещал, что подумаю, значит, подумаю. И скажу об этом, когда посчитаю нужным. Ты мне не отец, чтобы отчитывать .  
— Я... — Маккой понимал, что нужно максимально аккуратно подбирать слова. — Я знаю. Но пойми, мне не все равно. Я за тебя волнуюсь.  
На это Кирк ничего не ответил, дав понять, что разговор закончен. На сегодня закончен.   
Леонард не собирался отступать. Он малодушно не мог отказать себе в общении с Джимом, близости с ним, но при этом понимал — чем больше они проводят времени вместе, тем меньше его остается у мальчишки на учебу.   
Да, формально с наступлением июня учебный год закончился, но впереди оставались экзамены, подготовка к которым, впрочем, абсолютно не мешала Кирку еще чаще бывать дома у Маккоя и иногда оставаться на ночь. Перестав волноваться из-за прогулов, Вайнона ослабила контроль и плюнула на загулы сына.   
Каждый раз, уходя, Джим сочинял новую легенду для матери. Концерт, вечеринка, ночевка у друга или одноклассника... В ход шли любые предлоги, лишь бы улизнуть. И самое ужасное, что Леонард, всегда так тщательно оберегавший личные границы, ждал этих ночей. Ведь до того, как они впервые проснулись вместе, занялись ленивым сексом, а после вдвоем позавтракали, Маккой и не думал, что так соскучился по этим ритуалам совместной жизни.   
Когда ему не нужно было на смену, они могли долго лежать в постели. Настолько долго, что живот начинало сводить от голода. Джослин сказала бы, что он обмяк или постарел, но ему нравилось, как едва протерев глаза, Джим тут же начинал лезть с поцелуями. Он и сам не оставался в долгу, тут же подминая парня под себя или мягко подталкивая вниз.  
В такие моменты Леонард напрочь забывал о существовании мира за пределами спальни. Настолько, что однажды, когда вместо стона Кирка, с которым тот обхватывал член, комнату огласил телефонный звонок, Маккой даже не сразу сообразил в чем дело. Его мобильный стоял на вибрации, а Кирка.... Этому парню вообще когда-нибудь кто-нибудь звонил?  
— Может, возьмешь трубку? — недовольно бросил Леонард, когда, едва затихнув, телефон зазвонил снова. — Ты явно срочно кому-то нужен.  
— Только твоему члену, — Кирк нагло ухмыльнулся. — Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
— Под эту идиотскую мелодию? Ответь или вообще выруби его.  
— Прямо сейчас? — губы Джима коснулись головки и, черт возьми, в этот момент Леонарду стало плевать на все.  
— Окей... Блядь, кто бы там ни был, он подождет...  
— Это из школы, — Кирк запечатлел поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра. — Так что вообще плевать  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, там сегодня тест пишут, — будто почуяв неладное, он отстранился и потянулся за джинсами.  
— Тот, который для поступления в колледж нужен? — Маккой нахмурился. — Какого черта ты не там?  
— Потому что мы сейчас трахаемся? — едва слышно буркнул Джим, а затем уже громче добавил. — Я и не собирался идти.  
— Ты же обещал, — Леонард проигнорировал первую фразу. Насчет этого возразить было нечего.  
— Я обещал подумать. Экзамены на аттестат я сдал. Этого достаточно.   
— Достаточно? — он начинал заводится. — Ты должен пойти и написать этот тест!  
— Не начинай снова, — Кирк закатил глаза. — Достал.   
— Понимаешь хоть, что твоя взрослая жизнь зависит как раз от этого сраного колледжа?   
— Если она будет такая же, как у тебя, то, спасибо, не надо, — огрызнулся Джим, натягивая майку.  
— Не понял, — пацан мастерски перевел стрелки, умудрившись при этом больно уязвить Леонарда.  
— Эй, оглядись. Тебе под сорок и ты в заднице. Ни колледж, ни универ, аспирантура или еще хрен знает что тебе не помогли. Может, мне даже повезло, что я сразу родился в этой дыре и не питаю лишних иллюзий.  
— Я сам себе не помог, — Маккой тоже поднялся на ноги и потянулся за одеждой. — Сам притащился сюда, а ты... ты можешь вырваться!   
— Давай на чистоту, на самом деле тебе насрать, — видимо, Кирк планировал удалиться, бросив напоследок пафосную фразу, но не тут-то было. Едва успев натянуть джинсы, Леонард ринулся за парнем. — Эй, отпусти! — тот попытался вырваться, когда Маккой схватил его за запястье.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — он дернул Джима на себя. — Я забочусь о тебе!  
— Ты меня трахаешь, — он понимал, что агрессия — просто один из видов защитной реакции, но все же такое заявление буквально лишило его дара речи. Как такое вообще можно было подумать? Да, в последние недели у него сорвало крышу, и они больше времени проводили в постели, чем за разговорами, но Леонард ни на секунду не забывал, кто такой Джим, не забывал, что в восемнадцать парню необходим вектор, направление движения. Он старался мотивировать Кирка, помочь, подарить самые лучшие годы. И нет, не рядом с собой, а в колледже.   
Если кто из них и относился к другому лишь потребительски, то уж скорее сам Кирк! Маккой пытался делиться с ним всем, в том числе знаниями о жизни, опытом, но парень упорно не желал идти навстречу.  
— Ты поедешь и напишешь этот ебаный тест, — сжимая запястье Джима, он потащил парня вниз, во что бы то ни стало намереваясь усадить в машину и довезти до школы. Если по-хорошему не понимает, будет по-плохому.  
— Отъебись от меня! — Кирк попытался вырваться, но явно не в полную силу, видимо, думая, что это несерьезная стычка, одна из многих, за которой последует неминуемое и жаркое примирение.   
Хотя никогда раньше их ссоры не заходили так далеко. На периферии сознания Леонард понимал, что перешел черту. Со стороны это наверняка выглядело ужасно. Он в одних джинсах тащит вырывающегося Джима за собой. Сначала по лестнице — к двери, затем по двору — к машине. В другой ситуации Маккой ни за что бы не позволил себе подобного, но Кирк... Кирк сам испытывал его на прочность. Своей твердолобостью, пререканиями, наплевательским отношениям к жизни и к самому себе. Каждой выходкой, каждым бездумно брошенным словом он подводил Леонарда к этому моменту. Моменту, когда злость затопит его, и резьбу сорвет.  
— Отпусти! — только когда Маккой выволок его на улицу, Джим понял, что шутки кончились. В очередной раз доказывая, что он уже давно не мальчишка, Кирк без особого труда вырвался из крепкой хватки. — Ты, блядь, совсем конченый! — отпихнув Маккоя, он, не оглядываясь, поспешил к своему дому. А Леонард так и остался стоять на пороге, еще не до конца осознав, что только что снова умудрился превратить свою жизнь в дерьмо.  
Ни вечером, ни на следующий день Джим не пришел. Впрочем Маккой на это и не рассчитывал. Он знал, что перегнул палку, знал, что не следовало хватать мальчишку за руки. У того было полное право обижаться. Хотя, по-хорошему, в произошедшем виноваты были оба.   
Это стало не первой их ссорой, так что Леонард знал — через пару дней Кирку надоест обижаться, и он снова придет, улыбаясь, шутя и упорно делая вид, что ничего не произошло.   
Он был уверен, что если Джиму взбредет в голову расставить все точки над i, то он непременно сделает это лично, задействовав весь свой актерский потенциал, и поэтому очень удивился, когда на экране телефона высветилось сообщение от парня. Неужели его впервые бросают по смс? Что за бред? Хотя... бросают? Они ведь даже не в отношениях...  
Решив, что мчаться к телефону и тут же отвечать слишком по-ребячески, Маккой сначала допил кофе, сполоснул чашку и только потом, не спеша, достал телефон и открыл сообщение.   
Естественно никаких извинений в нем не обнаружилось. В нем вообще не было текста! Лишь фотография теста ACT c довольно неплохими проходными баллами. Что ж, ссора принесла хоть какую-то пользу. Экзамен упрямец все-таки сдал. Леонард не мог не рассматривать это как личное достижение.  
Правда, о мотивах парня оставалось только догадываться. Написал ли он тест потому, что взялся за ум или просто назло, пытаясь доказать что сам, без принуждения, дерганья за руки и скандалов может управлять своей жизнь? По большому счету, это было неважно. Маккой в любом случае был рад за него и ждал случая лично поздравить. Но парень, кажется, мириться не спешил. Время шло, а Джим все не появлялся.  
Они больше не сталкивались ни в магазине, ни на ферме. Вайнона все так же работала в саду, но сына рядом не было. Из открытых окон не доносилась ревущая музыка. Парня будто и след простыл.  
Прятаться или намеренно избегать встреч было совсем не в стиле Кирка. Не в силах выбросить из головы тревожные мысли, спустя две недели после их последнего разговора Леонард решился на довольно смелый поступок.  
Направляясь к Киркам, он не готовил речи и не думал, что скажет Вайноне, когда та появится на пороге.   
— Джима нет, — женщина сразу же ответила на единственный волновавший вопрос, не дождавшись пока тот произнесет его вслух. Маккой и не думал, что цель визита так очевидна.   
— Я не к нему... — попытка оправдаться провалилась. Вайнона видела его насквозь.   
— Ну да, конечно, — для матери, знавшей о них всю правду, она выглядело слишком спокойно. — Думаешь, не знаю, зачем пришел? Что у вас там с Джимом...  
— Подожди, подожди. Что бы он тебе ни сказал, ты все не так поняла, — Леонард перебил женщину, боясь услышать в ответ обвинения.  
— Он мне ничего не рассказывал, — она устало оперлась о дверной косяк. — Неужели вы думали, что я ничего не замечаю?   
— Мы ничего не... — Маккой был в шаге от того, чтобы, набравшись смелости, выложить Вайноне правду. — Я все объясню. По крайней мере, постараюсь.   
— Не утруждайся, — она невесело усмехнулась. — Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что нормального человека занесет в наши места, но... Ты мне понравился, действительно понравился. И Джиму тоже, а это, уж поверь, непросто. Я даже всерьез поверила, что ты повлияешь на него, подтянешь к экзаменам, а не станешь и дальше спаивать малолетку.  
Леонард даже не знал, радоваться этому заявлению или нет. Женщина и не догадывалась о том, какие отношения связывают ее сына с соседом. Точнее нет... Она явно чувствовала что что-то не так и после прошлого инцидента с пивом просто предположила самое логичное развитие событий.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — он не стал отпираться, решив выбрать меньшее из зол. — Джим уже взрослый и от одной бутылки в виде поощрения ему ничего не будет, — Маккой натянуто улыбнулся. — Я врач, знаю что говорю.  
— Ну-ну, — Вайнона улыбнулась в ответ. — Я бы может и хотела, закатить тебе скандал, но раз уж он сдал экзамены и сдал на удивление хорошо, значит, вы не только ерундой маялись и пиво пили.  
— Вроде того, — Леонард пожал плечами, стараясь не думать о той самой «ерунде». — Но на аттестат тесты несложные, а Джим не дурак.  
— Аттестат? Бери выше, он вступительные в колледж сдал, — она выглядела одновременно и удивленной этим фактом, и гордой за сына, впрочем как и Маккой. — Понятия не имею, что ему в голову взбрело, но он уехал.  
— Уехал? Так рано? — то, что Кирк, в конце концов, сдал экзамен, он знал, а вот его отъезд стал неприятным открытием.   
— Ну да, в Бостон. Замахнулся на что-то престижное, связанное с инженерией... Не помню точно, сказал, что там внутренние экзамены, — Вайнона странно глянула на Леонарда. — Ты разве не знал? Вы же так сдружились. Он у тебя все свободное время проводил и ничего не сказал?  
— Все свободное время? Говорю же, ты преувеличиваешь, — Маккой попытался изобразить безразличие. С Джимом все было хорошо, и это главное. Учитывая его бунтарский дух, несложно было догадаться, что он соберется поступать. — Ладно, я, наверное, пойду. Извини, что побеспокоил, — Леонарду стало неловко. Вместо того, чтобы спокойно подумать, он пришел к Вайноне да еще и наплел невесть что.  
— Подожди, — женщина не собиралась отпускать его так просто. — Если Джим тут не причем, то зачем тогда приходил?  
— Да не важно, — Маккой не собирался давать ей еще одну возможность смутить себя.  
Если бы он верил в судьбу, то непременно бы записал отъезд Джима в список своих не то чтобы многочисленных жизненных побед. Может, ему суждено было застрять в Риверсайде, лишь чтобы отыскать одного потерянного парня и наставить его на путь истинный?  
Звучало, пожалуй, слишком высокопарно для циничного сельского доктора, но доля истины все же присутствовала. Джим сейчас, наверное, и не осознавал оказанного влияния и думал, что принял решение сам, но Маккой-то знал — когда-нибудь пацан поймет и мысленно скажет спасибо. Большего и не требовалось.  
Его вполне устраивала легкая тоска в обмен на прояснившийся разум. Без постоянного присутствия Кирка рядом, без его взглядов и касаний думалось яснее. Леонард не обижался на засранца, не удосужившегося написать, что уезжает, не пытался ему звонить и не напивался с горя. Освободившись от отношений, которые словно цепи тянули его на дно, он снова чувствовал себя свободным человеком без всех этих тайн и шпионских игр.   
На протяжении нескольких недель, просыпаясь, отправляясь на работу, готовя ужин на одного, Маккой с облегчением отмечал отсутствие тех самых «сильных», «настоящих» чувств, которые заставляли лезть на стены. Еще одного болезненного разрыва он бы просто не выдержал.   
Конечно, глупо сравнивать брак и связь с восемнадцатилетним парнем, больше напоминающую помутнение, но Леонард не мог не сравнивать. Кто от кого сбежал, кто кому выносил мозг, кто в итоге оказался на обочине жизни? Последний пункт был навсегда закреплен за ним самим.  
Разница заключалась лишь в том, что сидя на этой самой обочине, звавшейся Риверсайдом, и попивая пиво, он мысленно раз от раза возвращался к Джиму, к их встрече по возвращению. Не к бывшей жене, не к развалившемуся браку, не к Атлане и, что самое ужасное, не к дочери, о которой в последнее время он вспоминал слишком редко. Кирку удалось вытеснить собой всех.   
Чем больше времени проходило с отъезда Джима, тем чаще в голову Маккоя приходила идея снова позвонить бывшей, сообщить, что жив, здоров, что действительно хочет общаться с Джоанной. Леонард даже готов был пообещать, что к осени вернется в Атланту, что возьмет себя в руки, что станет примерным отцом, будет стараться... Почему бы не попробовать? В Риверсайде его все равно ничего больше не держит.   
После трех недель в одиночестве, Маккою начало казаться, что умопомрачительное приключение с Джимом Кирком в главной роли подошло к концу. Но не тут-то было.  
В тот день Маккой возвращался с работы, как обычно, уставший и измотанный. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы поскорее принять душ, добрести до кровати и отключиться на следующие двенадцать часов. Но несмотря на то, что глаза уже слипались, а подъездную дорожку к ферме освещал единственный фонарь, Леонард еще издалека заметил одинокую фигуру на пороге. Вариантов, кто это был, оставалось не так много, но поза ночного гостя сбила с толку: колени, подтянутые к груди, опущенная голова...   
Подъехав ближе и убедившись, что это именно Джим, он, к своему удивлению, не испытал замешательства, а лишь взглянул на часы. Официально смена закончилась два часа назад. Интересно, сколько парень просидел здесь, дожидаясь его? Явно не десять минут.   
Впрочем, Маккой не испытывал жалости. На протяжении трех недель он был уверен, что рано или поздно Кирк объявится, и что им придется поговорить, объясниться друг перед другом... И вот теперь этот момент настал.   
— Ну наконец-то, — стоило только Леонарду выйти из машины, как Кирк тут же бросился к нему, прижался всем телом и поцеловал. Наверное, стоило отстраниться или даже оттолкнуть его, но почувствовав прикосновения, дыхание, жар, исходивший от Джима, Маккой попросту не смог сопротивляться. Что ж, видимо, серьезному разговору о произошедшем, об их будущем состояться было не суждено. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
— Боунс, черт, я соскучился, — Кирка совершенно не смущало, что они по-прежнему стояли на улице, и их могла увидеть Вайнона. Он словно одержимый старался как можно быстрее, выдернуть рубашку Маккоя из брюк, добраться до кожи...  
— Тише, притормози, дай хоть ключи найти ,— Леонард слышал, как жалко звучит его сдавленный голос.   
Он сдерживался ровно до того момента, пока дверь за ними не захлопнулась. Оказавшись в коридоре, Маккой толкнул Кирка к стене и смял его губы в требовательном поцелуи. Парень, впрочем, не остался в долгу. Закинув ногу на бедро Леонарда, он потерся о него, низко застонав. В этот момент обоим стало ясно, что добраться до дивана уже не удастся.  
— Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас, — только и мог выдохнуть Кирк, и Леонард почувствовал, как твердый член упирался в его бедро. — Я так ждал, — не разрывая поцелуя, Джим попытался избавить их от одежды, но ничего не вышло. — Ладно, сойдет, — кое-как расправившись с собственным ремнем, он развернулся спиной к Леонарду, опершись о стену. — Эй, ты чего?  
— Ты сумасшедший, — Маккой почти ласково огладил поясницу парня и, запечатлев на ней короткий поцелуй, отстранился. — У меня ничего нет... — ему было безумно трудно игнорировать стоны Джима и свой возбужденный член, к которому тот притирался задницей, но Леонард слишком серьезно относился к подготовке.  
— Ты как всегда... — Кирк улыбнулся через плечо, доставая из приспущенных джинсов презерватив и ту самую небольшую баночку смазки. — Но я-то знал, куда иду, так что... Хватит уже трепаться! Займись делом.  
— Ну, раз ты такой предусмотрительный, — Маккой ухмыльнулся, приспустив сначала собственные брюки вместе с бельем, а затем и боксеры Джима, — то почему сам не подготовился? — особо не церемонясь, он толкнулся в Кирка сразу двумя пальцами.  
— Потому что люблю твои руки, — парень судорожно, выдохнул, а затем попытался расслабиться. Не прошло и минуты, как он стал откликаться на каждый толчок, на каждое прикосновение к горячей коже, одним своим видом заставляя Леонарда терять контроль.   
В другой раз он бы пожалел, что не видит, как Джима закатывает глаза, как краснеют его щеки, но сейчас, после разлуки, было попросту не до этого. Едва закончив с подготовкой, он вошел в Кирка резко, одним движением. Придерживая парня за бедра, Маккой сходу взял быстрый темп, заставляя Джима давиться стонами и отчаянно цепляться за стену.   
Он хаотично покрывал плечи Кирка поцелуями, продолжая вколачиваться, даже когда тот стал вздрагивать при каждом толчке. Как и всегда, выверенного ритма и ощущения заполненности хватило, чтобы Джим кончил и увлек Леонарда за собой. После долгожданной разрядки, эйфории и скачка адреналина, вернулась усталость. Еще минуту назад Маккой самозабвенно вбивался в Кирка, а сейчас только и хотел, что, прикрыв глаза, сползти по стене. И если бы не Джим, попытавшийся привести их обоих в порядок, так бы и сделал.  
— Пошли в гостиную, ну или наверх, — взяв за руку, Кирк потянул его за собой. — Как насчет чего-нибудь более вдумчивого?   
— Мне в нужно в душ, — Леонард не знал, имел ли парень в виду второй раунд или разговор по душам, но, так или иначе, завидовал его энергии.   
Даже контрастные струи спустя пару минут не помогли толком взбодриться. Хоть глаза больше не слипались, и на том спасибо.   
— Я, наверное, должен все объяснить, да? — пока Маккоя не было, Кирк сделал им кофе и теперь, устроившись с ногами на диване, сжимал кружку, упорно изображая саму невинность.   
— Не утруждайся, — Леонард со вздохом опустился рядом.   
— Но ведь взрослые люди так делают — разговаривают.   
— Ключевое слово «взрослые», — он хмыкнул под нос. — И вообще, с каких пор ты ведешь себя правильно? — вот чего-чего, а обсуждать их прошлую ссору сейчас точно не хотелось.  
— Думаешь, я извиниться хочу? Ничего подобного. Ты вел себя как конченый мудак. Как один из моих хреновых недоотчимов, которые чуть что...  
— Ты тоже был хорош, — Маккоя покоробило такое сравнение. Настолько, что он предложил компромисс. — Мы оба накосячили.   
— Я, может, еще бы поспорил, но не буду... В конце концов, все обернулось в мою пользу. Ты мне тогда такой херни наговорил, можно сказать, спровоцировал.  
— Спровоцировал? — Леонард не совсем понимал, что парень имеет в виду.  
— Или на слабо взял, называй как хочешь. Терпеть не могу, когда кто-нибудь говорит, что я чего-то не могу. Видишь, сдал этот сраный тест. И судя по результатам, довольно неплохо, — Джим самодовольно улыбнулся .  
— То есть я оказался прав.  
— Нет, это я оказался прав, — фыркнул он. — И лет через пять ты в этом убедишься. Ни колледж, ни крутая профессия не дают гарантии, что ты не просрешь свою жизнь.   
— Только не говори, что подал документы для того, чтобы что-то доказать, — Маккой закатил глаза.  
— Ну, еще чтобы проверить правда ли мне так везет. Сначала экзамены сдал без подготовки, потом вот зачислили в Технологический колледж Бостонского университета... Посмотрим, может, за меня кто-нибудь и студенческий кредит выплатит? Тысяч пятьдесят мне не потянуть  
— На меня даже не рассчитывай, — Леонард хотел опустить Кирка с небес на землю, но решил ограничиться шуткой. В конце концов, он ведь был безумно рад за него.   
— Кстати о тебе, — Кирк вдруг стал серьезней. — Я буду жить в кампусе колледжа, заселение за неделю до сентября, — он потупил взгляд. — Что будем делать?  
Ответа на этот вопрос у Маккоя не было. Более того, если бы парень приехал на пару дней позже, после звонка Джослин, не было бы даже самого вопроса. Все бы разрешилось само собой. Они бы отпустили друг друга, постепенно свыкнувшись с мыслью, что у таких историй не может быть продолжения. Разбежаться после серьезной ссоры, совсем не то же самое, что расстаться после чудесных полутора месяцев... А именно столько оставалось в запасе, до начала учебного года.  
— Мог бы ответить «трахаться», если ничего лучше в голову не приходит, — Кирк придвинулся, пытаясь залезть к нему на колени. — А вообще... забей. Поговорим позже. Впереди еще куча времени.   
Времени, которое, как они оба знали, пролетит очень быстро.   
Леонард все также продолжал ходить на работу, но даже он потерял счет жарким и душным летним дням, слившихся в сплошную череду бесконечных прогулок с Джимом. Никому в голову не приходило показываться днем на улице и глотать раскаленный пыльный воздух, катаясь на машине по высушенным равнинам. Никому кроме них. При всей склонности к затворническому образу жизни и любви к спортивному каналу, Маккой с удовольствием соглашался на такие вылазки: на пикники или ночные поездки к озерам. Только спустя полгода жизни в Айове он смог по достоинству оценить этот штат, так отличающийся от родной Джорджии и вместе с тем в разгар лета напоминающий ее.  
С каждым днем Леонард все чаще вспоминал об Атланте. Возможность вернуться обратно, стала для него такой же причиной ослабить контроль, как для Джима скорый отъезд в колледж. Убеждая себя в том, что в любой момент все можно отыграть назад, он постепенно переступал через собственные предрассудки. Мальчишка и раньше не слишком-то боялся, что их могут заметить вместе и распустить сплетни, а теперь и вовсе плевал на осторожность. Он заражал Маккоя своим оптимизмом, желанием проводить все свободное время вместе, постепенно сводя паранойю на нет. Теперь их отношения не подчинялись почти никаким правилам.  
После выматывающих смен они частенько ездили на то озеро, где праздновали день рождения Джима. Выезжая с парковки больницы, Леонард отправлял парню смс, заглядывал в придорожную закусочную за сэндвичами, а потом съезжал на грунтовую дорогу, дожидаясь, Кирка, который выезжал навстречу на велосипеде. Они ужинали на берегу озера, отдыхали, а потом, окончательно разморившись, заходили в воду, совершенно не бодрившую и больше похожую на парное молоко.   
Маккой любил их убежище, любил его тишину и уединение. Даже ослабив бдительность, он редко мог полностью забыть о разнице в возрасте, об осуждении и предрассудках. Но на берегу озера, вдали от любопытных глаз, с Кирком, устроившимся под боком, эти мысли растворялись без следа.  
В погоне за подобным чувство в один из дней Леонард впервые за полгода попросил в больнице пару отгулов и без всякого страха посвятил Вайнону в свой план. Каково же было удивление Джима, когда на следующее утро тот понял, что они мчатся к Большому Каньону. Инициатива со стороны Маккоя и без того была явлением нечастым, а тут целая поездка — два прекрасных дня в Аризоне с палаткой и песнями Бон Джови.  
Последние несколько недель оказались для Леонарда самыми счастливыми за долгое время. Каждый день приносил какие-то новые впечатления, будь то ночевка под звездами, разведенный общими усилиями костер, захватывающий вид каньона или умопомрачительный секс.   
Только к концу лета Маккой сообразил, что дни, проведенные наедине, оказались ужасной ошибкой. Они еще больше сблизились, вывели отношения на другой уровень, заставили чувства окрепнуть. После такого отпустить Кирка со спокойной душой казалось невозможным.  
Сидя за ужином или с бутылкой пива на крыльце, в машине по пути с озера, в спальне с открытыми нараспашку окнами, Леонард не мог поверить в то, что все это скоро закончится. Но пока они были рядом, Джим не отходил ни на шаг. Во всех фразах, взглядах, и жестах проскальзывало нечто неуловимое, то, чему он боялся дать название, и то, от чего перехватывало дыхание. Лежа в одиночестве или (иногда) вместе с сопящим на ухо Кирком, Маккой подолгу пялился в потрескавшийся потолок и думал, что очередной день подошел к концу, а они по-прежнему не заикались об их гипотетическом «будущем».  
Казалось, еще вчера Джим стороной обходил больницу, старался игнорировать Леонарда, столкнувшись с ним на улице, пытался соблюдать дистанцию, а сейчас душным августовским утром они вместе сидели в крошечном кафе. Конечно, Маккой все еще старался не афишировать их отношения и не давать скучающим дамочкам лишних поводов посплетничать, но завтра намечался особенный день. Меньше чем через сутки Кирк должен был оказаться в Бостоне, заселиться в кампус, познакомиться с соседями по комнате, может, даже посетить первую вечеринку. Одним словом — окунуться в студенческую жизнь.   
Но сейчас он сидел напротив, уминал приторно сладкие вафли, дразнил Леонарда и выглядел до неприличия счастливым. Еще бы... Только недавно ему удалось уломать Маккоя на очередную шалость, и теперь, забавляясь, он испытывал его терпение. Не попытку кормить себя с ложечки, конечно, но много другое Леонард ему спускал с рук. И как в такой обстановке, глядя на перемазанного шоколадом Джима, можно начать серьезный разговор?  
В итоге, Леонард малодушно тянул до последнего. Он окликнул Кирка, только когда тот уже за полночь нехотя вылез из постели и засобирался домой. Отчего-то ему вздумалось напоследок поиграть в примерного сына. Проснуться в последнее утро в своей детской спальне, позавтракать с матерью, ну и собрать вещи, разумеется.   
— Во сколько уезжаешь? — Маккой намеренно решил загнать себя в тупик, затеяв разговор по пути в аэропорт. Вот уж тогда им обоим не удастся улизнуть или перевести тему.   
— Автобус в аэропорт в восемь, — едва натянув джинсы, Кирк снова повалился на кровать. — Уже придумал, что скажешь матери после того, как я тебя поцелую у нее на глазах? — он толкнул Маккоя в плечо. — Да ладно, чего напрягся? Все будет нормально.  
— Я думал, что отвезу тебя сам, — вариант с автобусом он даже не рассматривал.  
— Не хочу тебя напрягать.  
— Серьезно? Звучит как идиотская отмазка, — Маккой нахмурился.  
— Только не вздумай обижаться, — Джим навалился на него сверху. — Эти долгие прощания ужасны. Только представь — ты, я, ма... А она, поверь, обязательно за нами увяжется. Будем сорок минут ехать по жаре, и мы с ней все эти сорок минут будем грызться... Оно тебе надо? Ты же нас минут через пять на трассе высадишь, — Кирк шутливо чмокнул его в губы. — Или погоди... Боунс, только не говори, что ты из-за меня стал таким сентиментальным . Или это к старости...  
— Да пошел ты, — он легко отпихнул парня. — Не хочешь, как хочешь. Я просто думал...  
— Что? Что полтора месяца трусил, а тут вдруг осмелеешь и поговоришь со мной как со взрослым? О будущем, о новой жизни, о сложностях отношений на расстоянии и бла-бла-бла... — Маккой и не знал, что его метания не укрылись от Кирка. — Так вот, не выйдет. Я тебе такой возможности не дам, потому что никакого расстояния между нами не будет, — он говорил так уверенно, будто старался заразить своим оптимизмом. — Ты даже не заметишь, что я уехал. Мы ведь в двадцать первом веке живем, забыл? Обещаю звонить, писать смски, настоящие письма, да хоть почтовых голубей в таких количествах отправлять, что ты вообще пожалеешь, что со мной связался. А потом еще и на День Благодарения приеду, до него рукой подать!  
Маккой не стал говорить, что в душе он на самом деле пожалел об этом. И не раз. Потому что слова Кирка звучали слишком многообещающе. Слишком, чтобы оказаться правдой.  
Вот только в том, что Джим не шутил, Леонард смог убедиться уже следующей ночью. Его разбудил телефонный звонок, за которым последовал сумбурный и восторженный рассказ о перелете, о преимуществах Бостона перед провинциальным Риверсайдом и, конечно же, о кампусе! Маккоя клонило в сон, и он не слишком-то вслушивался в пустую болтовню, зная, что завтра его ждет расширенная версия этого же самого рассказа.  
За следующие несколько дней он успел заочно познакомиться со всеми соседями Джима, выслушать его догадки и предположения на их счет, заучить его учебный план, запомнить, где находится библиотека колледжа и, что куда важнее, кафетерий и даже получить приглашение приехать в ближайшие выходные. Которое, естественно, тут же отклонил. Еще чего не хватало!  
Как и обещал Джим, после его отъезда они стали тратить на разговоры куда больше времени, чем когда находились рядом. Конечно, все эти звонки и сообщения не могли не радовать Леонарда. Они скрашивали откровенно скучные вечера без Кирка, но в то же время после каждого разговора, затянувшегося больше, чем на полчаса, Маккоя мучила совесть. Он не хотел привязывать Джима к себе, не хотел, чтобы мальчишка чувствовал себя обязанным развлекать его.  
Впрочем, с началом занятий Кирк поуспокоился. У них даже установился своеобразный график: один звонок утром, перед или после смены, и один поздним вечером или даже ночью, когда соседи Джима по комнате наконец засыпали. Такое расписание устраивало их обоих. Маккой не отвлекался от работы и мог задерживать в больнице столько, сколько требовалось, а Кирк наслаждался тем глотком свободы, который принес ему колледж. Этого Леонард и хотел. Не только чтобы Джим наконец окунулся в учебу, но и чтобы нашел приятелей, ночами напролет веселился на вечеринках и отрывался по полной. Парень, целый час рассказывающий о пьянке, из-за которой не смог позвонить прошлой ночью, о том, как умудрился отравиться, заблевать девушку, которая упорно строила ему глазки, был похож на более уверенную, более взрослую версию того Джима Кирка, с которым Маккой познакомился в Риверсайде.  
Ему следовало радоваться, что все сложилось именно так, что Джим так легко влился в ритм новой жизни. Если бы это не означало растущую между ними пропасть.   
Пропадая на бесконечных вечеринках студенческих общин, зависая с новыми друзьями, тот все чаще «забывал», не то, что позвонить, даже предупредить о том, что звонка сегодня ждать не стоит. А когда Леонард набирал его сам, Кирк пьяным голосом обещал позвонить утром. Проспавшись, он, конечно, извинялся, пытался шутить и делать вид, что все в порядке, только вот Маккою от подобных раскаяний становилось тошно. Он, в конце концов, не изображал из себя ревнивую женушку и не требовал объяснений. Их формат отношений, кажется, вообще ничего такого не подразумевал.  
Как не подразумевал и спонтанных свиданий, ради которых нужно пересечь больше тысячи миль,что, впрочем, не помешало Леонарду, однажды напившись, предложить Джиму приехать. Тоска и уныние, окутавшие Риверсайд с приходом осени, сводили с ума. Он готов был взять пару отгулов, сесть в машину и повторить их импровизированные каникулы в Чикаго, но выслушав пьяный бред Маккоя, особого энтузиазма Кирка не выразил. Нет, он не сказал, что Леонарду в Бостоне делать нечего или что стыдится своего не слишком-то молодого «бойфренда». Напротив, его аргументы звучали вполне убедительно: «давай потерпим до Дня благодарения, совсем скоро ведь», «у меня хреновое расписание, ты же знаешь» и главное «ты так говоришь, потому что бухой»... Слишком убедительно для Кирка. А ведь из них двоих обычно велениям сердца беспрекословно подчинялся именно он.   
В последние недели они как будто поменялись ролями. Маккой стал звонить Джиму чаще, а тот, в свою очередь, хоть и поддерживал разговор, рассказывал о колледже, о своем дне, интересовался происходящем в Риверсайде, но больше никогда не предлагал приехать и не вспоминал ни о приближающемся празднике, ни об их лете.   
Осознание того, что опасения начинают обретать форму, настигло Маккой после того, как решив не звонить в очередной раз первым, он так и не дождался инициативы со стороны Кирка. Тот постепенно от него отдалился. Это было ожидаемо, но Леонард все-таки надеялся, что их связь окажется чуть крепче. Они прошли долгий путь от легкого увлечения друг другом до дружбы с преимуществами, вылившуюся в нечто, что, будь Маккой посмелее, назвал бы «отношениями».   
Отношения, которые начались с твердой веры Кирка в саму возможность подобной связи. Своей неуемной энергией, своим мальчишеским огнем он заставил Леонарда поверить в то, что пресловутая «новая жизнь» включает в себя не только чужой затхлый дом, унылую работу и одиночество, скрашиваемое алкоголем.   
Теперь, когда до Дня Благодарения оставалось всего ничего, когда отмечать его в Риверсайде Маккой больше не планировал, а его телефон молчал вот уже пару недель, было ясно что «новая жизнь» теперь началась у Джима. И кто он такой, чтобы тянуть парня назад и отбирать возможность прожить ее?


End file.
